Baby nightmare!
by cklksgrissom
Summary: A crazed unsub is kidnapping people and forcing them to return to being babies before killing them. Who is this guy and what happens when he plans on doing the same to 2 of BAU's best agents? Will the team find the crazy man? And will they save their agents in time? Rated M due to references to infantilism .
1. 1 The case begins

It was a Thursday afternoon and the BAU team were on their way to Denver, Colorado to help solve the case of 2 murders and another 2 missing persons. The murder victims were a man and a woman who had both been found strangled and naked. Both were wearing nothing but a large adult diaper and a pacifier that had been glued into their mouths. According to the coroner reports both victims had spent weeks eating nothing but liquid food. Both victims had also apparently been forced to use the diaper they were wearing a lot before their deaths. Both victims had evidence that their hands and wrists had been tied together for long periods of time.

The team guessed that the unsub was acting out some sick role playing fantasy turning his victims into babies and treating them like so for weeks on end. They had no idea what had set the unsub off to then kill them but they all knew the search was on for the 2 new missing persons.

As they sat on the jet discussing the case, as usual, Garcia was linked in via the laptop on the table.

"Both murder victims looked like they were not that old but had high powered jobs that would put them at the top of their professions. Lisa Taylor was 38 and was a high powered attorney who owned and ran her own huge successful law firm. Tom Andrews was 40 and he worked in the hotel industry. He apparently owned his own chain of highly successful hotels."

"Garcia, what can you tell us about the 2 missing victims?"

"The missing people are Tina Jones, 38, and Ben Lendal, 39. Tina owned and ran her own highly successful chain of hair salons. She was apparently on her way home when she went missing 4 days ago. She was reported missing by her assistant the next morning when she didn't turn up for work and couldn't be reached on her phones and Ben owned and ran his own plumbing supply business which employed quite a few people. He went missing sometime during the night 4 days ago. When he didn't turn up to the office to hand out the day's assignments to his employees, they all knew something was wrong and he was then reported missing."

"Were either of the murder victims or the missing people in any kind of relationship with anyone at the times of their disappearance?"

"Nope. Apparently all 4 were single and they all worked hard to make their businesses successful."

"So we have 4 apparently unconnected people who were all highly successful business owners and were all single. Lisa and Tom went missing 2 months ago. Tina and Ben were taken 4 days ago."

"Which means we need to find them fast before the unsub can do too much damage to them or before he ends up killing them. Reid and Blake, go to the coroner and see what you can learn, Morgan and J.J go to the body dump site. Rossi and I will head to the field office to set up and get started on victimology."

"You know this sounds a little like that case where the woman treated her victims like dolls and held them paralysed for months before they died of a stroke…"

Once the jet landed, they all piled into the SUV's and, whilst J.J and Morgan drove to the site where the bodies were dumped, Rossi and Hotch headed to the local FBI field office and Reid and Blake went to the coroner's office.

"Both victims were in surprisingly good physical condition. Both had ligature marks on their wrists. Neither victim had any serious signs of sexual assault though I did find evidence that something had penetrated the anus quite a few times during their capture…."

"How big was the object do you reckon doctor?"

"No bigger than something like a tube. If I had to guess I'd say that both victims were penetrated with something to do with giving an enema. Both of their bowels were completely empty. Also, probably due to the diaper wearing, both victims had a sort of diaper rash on their buttocks, though they must of both have either been able to bathe or someone had cleaned them at some points as neither had any signs of anything like urine burns on the parts of their bodies covered by the diaper."

"When do you think they were killed?'

"I'd say sometime yesterday morning. They were both strangled with the same belt as they both had exactly the same ligature marks on their necks."

"In your report you stated that both had only eaten liquid food for weeks. How could you tell that if there was nothing in their system?"

"Both victims had severe tooth decay. Neither one had used their teeth to chew food for weeks on end, though they did have clear evidence of what we normally see in babies and young toddlers who suck endlessly for hours on a pacifier. Also I don't know if its relevant but both victims appeared to have spent long hours wearing only the diaper as they both had a thin layer of thin hairs growing all over their exposed bodies, which is the body's natural response to help keep it warm if the skin is left exposed for extended periods of time."

"Anything else?"

"Actually yes. I know I said both were in surprisingly good physical condition but both had muscle wastage in their legs and feet, indicating that neither had been walking unsupported, if at all, for weeks at a time. I think they spent most of their time captive on their backs or sitting up."

"Thank you doctor. If we need to know anything more we'll come back."

"I'm happy to help in any way I can. I just hope that the other 2 people are taken to the hospital and not brought here to me…."

"That's what we're aiming for.."

Back at the station, Reid and Blake met up with all the others, including Morgan and J.J who had been visiting the body dump site.

Reid and Blake reported what the coroner had told them.

"The site where he dumped their bodies is pretty open and not too far from a nearby road. I reckon he waited until night before dumping them there. The park is pretty much deserted at night so there was no one around to see him dump the bodies. He or his accomplice must have had a car to transport 2 human bodies. Unfortunately there were no cameras around so no one was able to get an idea of the unsub's car or the unsub is.

"We know both the murder victims and the missing victims have one thing in common. They were all highly successful people who ran their own company and all 4 of them were single and around the same age. Why would someone take someone like this only to force them back to being a baby? And then why would the same person, having kept their victims alive and in an infant like state suddenly kill them and dump their bodies?"

"He has to get these adult baby supplies from somewhere."

Hotch got Garcia on his phone, putting it on speaker.

"Garcia, I need you to get me a list of people who have bought supplies of adult diapers and other adult baby parafinella in the last few months. There can't be too many places that sell this type of thing…"

"At the speed of lighting sir. Will hit you back in a jiffy!"

A few minutes later Garcia, having worked her magic, rang back.

"Sir, I have found a list but its surprisingly huge. Who knew that so many people were into this kind of thing?"

"A lot of those are probably like the butcher Lee Mullins who don't want them but need them due to incontinence issues. Garcia is there any way of narrowing that list down to eliminate people who need them instead of want them?"

"Sadly no as people don't have to specify a reason for buying any of this stuff."

"Garcia can you get me a list of names of people who fit the victimology and who are single and highly successful business owners who are like Hotch and are workaholics ?That way we can potentially warn any locals who fit the victimology to be on alert."

"Hit you back in a flash."

Garcia called back a couple of minutes later with a long list of names of potential victims.

The team then spent the next couple of hours or so going through all different possibilities, but all still coming up empty.

At 7pm, Hotch decided that they were getting nowhere fast and ordered everyone back to the hotel to sleep and they would pick up again the next morning.

What the team didn't know is that the unsub, having seen on the TV that the local police were baffled and had brought in the highly successful BAU team to help catch the person doing this to their victims. As he watched the T.V, he saw video footage of each team member. That Hotch and maybe that Morgan looked like they were big tough guys who ordered everyone around. They needed to be brought down a peg or two. He decided right then and there that these 2 big FBI agents would be his next targets…..


	2. 2 Kidnapped! But where are they?

The man ordered 2 of his strongest hardest sidekicks to go to the hotel the big FBI team were staying in and kidnap the 2 agents. He had done enough research to not only get photos of the 2 agents but the rooms the 2 agents would be in. He gave his 2 best men the photos, agents names, and room numbers and ordered them to knock the guy's out with chloroform and take them out of the back way. He also provided his men with fake hotel I.D's and keycards so that they could gain access to the rooms.

"Go now and, when they are fast asleep, slip into their rooms and knock them out. Then I want you to not only bring them but their bags, I.D's and guns. I want to prove to the rest of their team that we really do have their friends…."

Later that evening, having arrived back at the hotel after grabbing a quick dinner, the agents made their way up to their hotel rooms, agreeing to meet back in the lobby at 7am the next morning.

Exhausted, Hotch almost collapsed into his hotel room. He managed to take a quick shower and pulled on his pyjamas before setting his alarm and climbing into bed. He sat up in bed and called Jack. He smiled as Jack told him all about the great day he'd had at school.

As soon as he'd finished calling Jack, he lay down in bed and instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Derek also managed to shower and pull on his pyjamas before lying down in bed. He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

An hour after the agents had gone into their rooms, 2 men walked along the corridor each carrying a backpack. They both wore hotel I.D's saying maintenance staff.

Whilst one man stood outside the door of room 702, the other stood outside 701.

The men, using their keycards, slipped into the rooms.

Hotch and Morgan were so deeply asleep they didn't hear the man in their rooms silently pull out a bottle of chloroform, rags, rope and a syringe full of sedative. Each man pulled on a mask over their mouths and noses before soaking the rag with chloroform. Holding the syringe in one hand against the nearest arm to the agent, they held the rag right over the mouth and nose of the FBI man whilst injecting the entire contents of the syringe into the guy's arm.

Hotch woke up the minute his mouth was covered to see a strange man standing over him. He instinctively tried to fight but was knocked out cold within a few seconds on helpless struggles. Morgan, too, had the same experience.

Once their captive was knocked out cold, the kidnappers grabbed the agents bags, throwing the gun, wallets, I.D badges and cellphones, which they turned off, into the bag. Next the agent's hands were tied together and, making sure they took all the stuff they had brought into the rooms with them, the kidnappers managed to carry and drag the unconscious bodies of the 2 male agents silently out of the rooms and down the back stairs to a waiting van. They threw the agents and the bags into the back of the van and drove off into the night.

At 7am the next morning, Rossi, Spencer, J.J and Blake were all standing in the hotel lobby waiting for Hotch and Morgan. Being that the 2 missing agents were usually the first ones awake and ready, the others felt something was wrong.

"I wonder if the big boss man has gone and overslept?"

"Aaron would never oversleep. Morgan maybe…..I'm gonna go up and see if their awake…."

Dave went to the front desk and managed to talk the receptionist into giving him a keycard to access both Hotch's and Morgan's hotel rooms.

The others waited whilst Dave went up to the rooms. He stood outside Hotch's room, 701 and knocked on the door.

"Aaron, its Dave. I hope your dressed cos I'm coming in. The team is waiting downstairs…."

Dave slid the keycard into the slot and opened the door. He saw the empty bed and empty bathroom. He also noticed Hotch's go bag, cellphone, etc were missing.

He thought Hotch might have gone to wake up Morgan and so went to room 702.

"Morgan, you'd better be awake otherwise your in big trouble!"

Dave entered 702 and found it exactly like Hotch's room, an empty bed, empty bathroom, and go bag, cell phone, I.D and wallet missing. He quickly got onto his phone and called J.J downstairs.

"J.J, it's me. You guys better come up here. Something's happened and both Aaron and Derek are nowhere to be seen."

"That was Dave. Apparently he's found both rooms empty and no sign of Hotch or Morgan!"

The others rushed up to the rooms where Dave had left the 2 hotel room doors wide open.

"I think they've been taken. There's no sign of either of them and all their things are missing…."

The team tried calling both Hotch and Morgan on their cellphones but just got the answer machine, indicating that the phones had been turned off.

"This must in someway be related to the unsub we're hunting. Hotch and Morgan are often seen as alpha male types and that's what the unsub has been after…."

"He must have seen us on T.V yesterday…."

"Reid, I need you and J.J to go to the security office and see if you can get access to the security footage in this hallway from the time we got to our rooms until now. Blake you search Morgan's room and I'll search Hotch's room for any sign of what's happened."

Whilst Rossi and Blake searched the rooms to no avail, Reid and J.J managed to get access to the security room after explaining that 2 of their agents were missing. They watched and fast forwarded through footage from the corridor outside their rooms until they saw 2 men with backpacks approach the room doors. They watched in horror as each of the 2 men slid into Hotch and Morgan's rooms using their own keycard. Within a few minutes, they watched horrified as the men dragged the bodies of the unconscious men out of the rooms carrying the go bags with them and dragged them down the hallway to the back stairs. They managed to follow the men who had kidnapped Hotch and Morgan down to the parking garage where they threw an unconscious Hotch and Morgan, along with their go bags and the backpacks into the back of a van with no plates and drove off. All the time they had been on camera, the 2 men had kept their faces hidden from the cameras. With no faces and no licence plate to the van, which looked to be the most popular van type in the city, they had no idea who had taken Hotch and Morgan.

J.J called Rossi and, close to tears with fear of what had happened to 2 of her best friends, she told Rossi what she and Reid had just witnessed. A minute later Rossi and Blake ran into the room and the security men replayed the tape for them.

As the footage came to an end, a man in a suit appeared at the doorway.

"Agents, I'm the hotel manager. I've just heard about your friends and I'm so sorry. I don't know how they got access as all my staff have been accounted for within the last 10 minutes. I promise you I will do a thorough internal investigation and punish anyone who in any way helped…."

"Don't worry we know its not your fault. We're going to investigate ourselves and do everything in our power to bring our friends home alive and well."

"All my staff and I are more than happy to co operate. If you need anything please just ask and you will get it. If its okay with you, I will personally assign security staff to stand outside your rooms from tonight until you leave our hotel to ensure nothing like this can ever happen again."

"Thank you. We appreciate your wanting to help us in any way you can. Do you mind if our technical analyst hacks into your security system camera footage so she can get as much information from the footage as she can?"

"Of course not. Clive, let their analyst access any part of the security system and footage she wants to."

"Also if its okay I need your cleaners to leave the 2 rooms as they are. I'm gonna have a couple of crime scene guys come here and dust for fingerprints etc."

"That's fine. I'll make sure my cleaning staff know. Anything else you require at the moment?"

"Not right now."

The manager handed Rossi a card on which he had scribbled something on the back.

"If you need anything just ask anyone of my staff. I'll either be here or at home if you need me. My business numbers are on the front and my home cell and landline are on the back. Call anytime if you need to talk to me or need me to arrange for something to be done to help you guys find your friends. I'll do everything in my power to have this hotel and its staff help in any way they and myself can."

"Thank you. We appreciate any help you can give us."

Dave called Garcia on his cell phone and told her what had happened. She was both horrified and shocked that something like this had happened to her family and she was also determined that they would find their missing family members and bring them home. This unsub would pay a high price for taking 2 of her babies…..


	3. 3 The nightmare begins!

**Meanwhile back at the unsub's house….**

The unsub heard the van return and went out to greet his workers. He smiled when one of the men opened the back of the van to reveal the 2 unconscious agents lying there in their pyjamas with their bags and the backpacks flung over them.

"Bring them to the basement and we can get them set up…"

The men dragged the unconscious agents into the house and through down to the large basement. The unsub stood supervising whilst his men untied their hands, stripped the agents of their pyjamas and securely taped a large thick adult diaper onto each agent. Then the men dragged the diapered agents over to the far wall where a man and a woman already sat handcuffed to the wall and handcuffed their hands before connecting the handcuffs to a chain and hook above their heads where they were sitting against the wall.

"Let's leave them here until the morning and go and see what's in their bags…."

The men followed their boss upstairs and retrieved the agents bags and their own bags from the van.

The unsub began going through Hotch's bag first. He placed the gun carefully aside and looked through Hotch's wallet, taking out all the cash and usable credit cards, including Hotch's FBI credit card, which Hotch used to pay for anything like hotel rooms, food or gas, whilst they were on a case. Because it just looked like a normal credit card the unsub didn't realise its significance and the fact that this card would eventually be his downfall….

In the wallet he found a picture of a boy and a blonde haired woman who he assumed was the child's mother.

So that their friends would know the wallet belonged to Hotch, he left the picture in the wallet.

Once Hotch's wallet was empty of anything usable, he put the wallet aside with the gun and looked at Hotch's I.D and credentials.

"Big Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. You won't be so big and mighty after I'm done with you….."

He placed the credentials with the wallet and gun. In the bag he found nothing but clothes, although he did notice most were suits.

Moving on to Morgan's go bag, he took out the gun, took anything usable out of the wallet, leaving a couple of store cards with Morgan's name on them in it so that the wallet could be identified as his, and took out Morgan's credentials.

He sat down and wrote out a note, signing it 'The main man.'

He then took the 2 agents cell phones and went back downstairs to the basement. He took a picture of an unconscious Hotch in nothing but the diaper with Hotch's cell phone and then did the same with Morgan with Morgan's cell phone.

After turning back off the phones, he went back upstairs and placed the cell phones, guns, wallets, credentials and his handwritten note in a box and he addressed the box 'TO THE BIG FBI AGENTS'. He then ordered one of the men to take it back to the hotel the next morning and leave it at the front desk taking care not to be seen by staff or cameras.

The unsub and the 2 men then went and crashed for a few hours, making sure their alarms were set for 5am so that they could deal with their new prisoners.

At around 6am the next morning Hotch and Morgan started to wake up. They both felt really strange, really groggy and very cold. Hotch was the first one to open his eyes to find that he was sitting in a strange concrete basement with 3 men standing staring at them. He tried to move his hands but soon found out that they were tied to the wall above his head. He looked at Morgan next to him and saw that Morgan was just opening his eyes.

"Morgan wake up. Something's very wrong!"

"Good morning agents. We've been waiting for you to wake up…."

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are we? We are both federal agents!"

"You have been acting too cocky and arrogant for my liking whilst trying to find me. I thought you both needed a lesson in what its like for someone else to take control of you!"

Hotch and Morgan realised that this man talking was the unsub they had been searching for since arriving yesterday. Remembering the case, they clearly remembered the victims had been found in adult diapers and, looking down, were horrified to see that the only thing they were wearing were huge adult diapers!

"They'll come looking for us you know! And when they do, you and your friends are going down!"

"Not before I've had my fun with you they won't. You both get to experience what it's like to be babies again. I will only kill you if you become too much trouble for me. But don't worry, you have company and your new friends have already started their experiences of baby hood again."

Hotch and Morgan turned to see the sleeping bodies of a man and woman sitting chained to the wall next to them. Both were also wearing adult diapers. They looked familiar.

"Hotch, they're both the missing people we've been looking for!"

"Now I need you both to be good babies and co operate with your new routine. Babies love routine you know…."

"You can't seriously expect us, 2 federal agents, to actually use these things can you?"

"Well until your little friends come and find you, which I seriously doubt, those diapers will be your only bathroom."

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other horrified!

"Now once your friends wake up, we'll be back to feed and water you all and to also change our more experienced babies."

Hotch and Morgan could only sit and watch as the 3 men disappeared through the door. They shouted protests but were ignored. They were left alone sitting chained to the concrete wall wearing nothing but a diaper and knowing the last time they had emptied their bladders was before their shower the night before. They could only hope Dave and the rest of the team could figure out where they were in time…..


	4. 4 The discovery and a phone call

**Meanwhile, back at the hotel…**

The remaining BAU agents were still in the security office deciding how next to proceed and so didn't notice a van pull up outside the hotel entrance. The man in the van got out holding a box addressed 'TO THE BIG FBI AGENTS'. He was just about to go into the hotel when he saw a teenager walking past. He quickly pulled a $20 dollar note out of his pocket.

"Hey kid, I'll give you this 20 bucks if you'll go into the hotel and leave this box at the desk. You must keep your head down and speak to no one. Once you come back outside, I'll give you the money."

Being a teenager, $20 seemed like a lot of money for such a simple job and he readily agreed. He took the box from the man, and, keeping his head down, half ran into the hotel, dropped the box on the desk and ran out before anyone could see him. Luckily for both the teenager and the man, no one was at the front desk at the time.

"Good job. Here's the money. You never saw me or the van right?"

"Right! Thank's mate!"

He gave the kid the $20 and the teenager walked away. The man got into the van and drove off again.

Molly, the desk clerk, returned to the hotel's front desk and was surprised to see a box sitting there. As soon as she saw who the box was addressed to, she picked up the phone and rang the security office.

Clive was assisting Garcia in accessing the system footage when the phone rang.

"Security"

"Clive, its Molly from the front desk. Are the FBI agents still with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you put one of them on? It's urgent!"

He held out the phone to Rossi.

"It's the desk clerk. She wants to speak to one of you."

Rossi took the phone and put it to his ear.

"This is FBI Agent Rossi."

"Agent Rossi, this is Molly, the front desk clerk of the hotel. You guy's better come to the front desk quick. There's a box addressed to the big FBI agents sitting here."

"We'll be right there."

All 4 agents rushed out to the front desk and stared at the box.

"Do you think it's a bomb?"

"It's got to be a message from the people who have Hotch and Morgan."

Rossi carefully opened the box and instantly saw 2 guns, 2 wallets, 2 cellphones, 2 FBI creditials, and a piece of paper. He picked up the credentials and wallets and instantly saw they belonged to Hotch and Morgan.

"Guy's these are Hotch and Morgan's credentials and wallets!"

Spencer picked up the note and read it aloud to the rest of the team.

'Dear big FBI agents. As you will have found out by now your 2 biggest agents are currently missing. But don't worry, I have them and they are at least _safe_, though for how much longer is anyone's guess. I have sent you their wallets, credentials, guns and cell phones as proof that I really do have them. If you want more proof then please look at the last picture taken on each cell phone. You will see your friends are at least safe with me. You're friends were getting too big for their boots and need to be taught how to respect their elders again and need to return to babyhood.

Please do not try to find them or me as you will lose! You will NEVER find them and will NEVER see them alive again. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha….

Your's truly,

THE MAIN MAN!'

J.J and Blake hurriedly picked up the 2 cell phones and turned them on and went to the last photo taken.

"Oh my god!"

The others could only stare at the pictures taken of both Hotch and Morgan sitting with their arms chained to the wall above their heads. Not only were they nearly naked but they were wearing nothing but adult diapers! Both men were clearly either asleep or unconscious when the photos were taken a couple of hours earlier. No one could believe what they were seeing. Hotch and Morgan were restrained and wearing only diapers!

"We need to find this son of a bitch fast!"

"Damn right! Blake and Reid, you go back to the police station. Tell the captain whats happened and see what new information you can find out. J.J and I will stay here and work with all the footage and hotel survelliance we can and also see what the crime scene guys find in the rooms. J.J I think Garcia needs to get out here asap to help go through footage and the 2 cell phones.

J.J called Garcia, who more than readily agreed to get Denver as soon as she could.

Blake and Reid left to go back to the police station. J.J went to the security office to see what she could see of the person who had left the box at the front desk. Rossi got on his phone, ordering crime scene techs to the hotel and calling the FBI director to let him know of Hotch and Morgan's kidnapping. The director promised to send agents to help the BAU team and told him that all FBI resources would be at the BAU team's disposal in locating and rescuing the 2 agents. Rossi asked that he be allowed to call Hotch's sister in law to let her know what had happened, to which the director happily agreed. After ending the call, Rossi picked up the 2 guns, wanting to have them secured until Hotch and Morgan were found.

"Do you happen to have somewhere really secure where our friend's guns can be stored?"

"Yes sir. We have a safe in the office behind us where we keep all the customer information and day's takings. Alternatively the manager has a safe in his office that is even more secure and which only he has access to if you'd rather leave them with him…"

"Is he in his office now?"

"Yes sir. Apart from going home, attending to hotel business, or using the bathroom, he spends his whole day in his office."

Rossi put the guns, wallets, phones and credentials in the box.

"If its okay with him, I might consider leaving them with him. Can you call him, tell him about the box and tell him I'm on my way to see him?"

"Yes sir. Steve [indicating the nearby bell boy] could you show Agent Rossi to the manager's office?"

"This way sir."

Rossi picked up the box and followed the bell boy to the manager's office. As soon as Rossi entered the manager stood up from behind his desk and offered the agent an outstretched hand.

"Agent Rossi. the front desk have just informed me of the box someone left at the front desk and said you wanted my help in securing and storing your friends weapons?"

"Yes. Would it be okay if they stayed in your personal safe until we get our friends back? I take it no one but you has access to it?"

"Only I know the code sir. And it would be an honour for you to entrust me with such items. Could I ask you to just make sure they are safe and won't go off on their own?"

"Of course."

Rossi took out the magazines from both guns, removed the bullet from the chamber and put the safety lock on each gun. The manager took out a metal box with a key lock.

"If you put them in here, you can keep the key and I'll keep this box in my personal safe. That way, even though only I have access to my safe, only you can access the weapons."

"That's a great idea. Thank you."

Rossi put the guns, ammo and magazines in the box and locked it with the key. Then he put the key safely in his wallet. He watched the manager open his safe and slide the box into the safe before closing and locking the door. He wrote down a 4 digit number on a piece of paper and handed it to Rossi.

"This is the code for my safe. Whenever I'm not in my office, my door stays locked so no one can get in."

Rossi's phone went off and he answered it.

"Hey, its me, J.J. I see a teenage boy rushing into the lobby, dumping a box on the desk and then running back out. He keeps his head down all the time and appears to be in a real hurry. I think whoever brought the box bribed this kid with money to have him deliver the box to the front office."

"Thank's J.J."

"Thank you Mr Jones. We'll be in touch if we need anything else."

"Anything this hotel or its staff can do to help the FBI, please don't hesitate to ask and it'll get done."

Rossi left the office and went back to the front desk to wait for the crime scene guys to arrive. Within minutes 2 men wearing forensic jackets, police badges, disposable gloves and carrying forensic kits walked in.

"Agent Rossi, I'm Tom and this is Adam. We're from the crime scene unit. You asked us to process 2 hotel rooms?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming so fast. The rooms are this way."

The 2 crime scene techs followed Agent Rossi up to the hotel rooms.

"Its rooms 701 and 702. I need you to find whatever fingerprints, DNA, or anything you can find to tell us who took our agents."

"Yes sir. Adam, you process 702, I'll do 701. We'll scour every inch of the rooms."

"I have to make a phone call but I'll be in 704 if you want me."

Rossi went into his room, 704, dreading the phone call he now had to make. How would he explain to Jess what had happened and how would she explain it to sweet, innocent Jack, who had already lost his mum and didn't deserve to have his dad taken away as well. Rossi knew that, if the worst came to the worst, and they were too late to save Hotch, then they would all rally around Jess and would all do everything they could to help her in any way they could in taking care of Jack and making sure he never forgot either of his parents.

Dialling Jess' number he waited, hoping Jess was at home. Suddenly the call was answered.

"Hello?"

"Jess, its Dave Rossi from the BAU."

"Dave, what's wrong? Where's Aaron? Please tell me he's okay."

"Jess, Aaron and Derek have been kidnapped by the man we have been hunting out here in Colorado."

"Oh my god! Please tell me he's still alive?"

"We had a message and photo of him this morning and so far it seems that both of them are at least alive."

Jess could tell Dave was holding something back from her.

"What are you not telling me? And how do you know it's the guy you're hunting?"

"Well the photos he took show Aaron and Derek dressed in the same way as the 2 victims we found in the park yesterday."

"And how were they dressed? There's definitely something you are trying to hide Dave…"

"I'm not sure you really want to know."

"Please tell me. I can take it."

"Well the unsub seems to like making his victims return to being babies and, well, the 2 victims in the park were dressed in nothing but….umm…well…diapers."

"Diapers? You mean to say that the pictures you were sent show both Aaron and Agent Morgan wearing nothing but diapers?"

"Yeah. And it gets worse…"

"How much worse?"

"Well, it seems that he not only holds his victims for weeks at a time but he treats them like babies. He feeds them baby food and forces them to actually use the diapers."

"Please Dave, tell me you'll find Aaron and Agent Morgan before its too late…..Aaron and Jack are the only family I have left since Haley and Jack needs his dad."

"We'll do everything we can Jess we promise. And if the worst comes to the worst, we'll all be there for both you and Jack and you and Jack will never be on your own. We all love the little guy and we'll make sure we all help in taking care of him and giving him everything he needs."

"Thank you for the offer Dave."

"Do you know what you'll tell Jack or will you hold off for a bit?"

"I'll have to tell him something before tonight as Aaron always calls him without fail before he goes to sleep. But I think I'll at least wait until after dinner. Then we can talk and I can make sure he fully understands everything I tell him and he can do all his worrying and crying before he goes to sleep. I won't give him all the details but I'll tell him his dad and his uncle Morgan have been kidnapped by the bad man but that your team will do everything in your power to find them and bring his dad home to him. I might also let the school know his dad's been kidnapped just in case they need to comfort or talk to him when he's in school."

"Tell Jack we all love him and that we'll do everything we can and also that we'll keep you both updated at all times but to look forward to the call that tells him his dad has been found."

"Please find him Dave. Aaron is Jack's world. He's already lost his mum and doesn't deserve for his dad to be taken from him as well."

"Don't worry Jess. The whole FBI and local police are gonna do everything they can to bring Jack's dad back home to him."

Dave rung off, silently glad that phone call had been taken care of. After speaking to Jess, he was more determined then ever to bring Aaron home to his son…


	5. 5 Agents in a nightmare - part 1

**The unsub's house…**

Hotch and Morgan were sitting chained in the basement with only the other 2 kidnapped victims, still both asleep, for company. Their full bladders were throbbing with need to be emptied but both of them held on, really not wanting to have to give in and actually use the diapers they were now wearing.

"Hotch how'd this happen?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Dave and the others will find out and find us."

"We can't even fight back. We're sitting here chained to the wall in only a damn diaper. And, I don't know about you man, but I need a pee…."

"So do I, but I refuse to give into these maniacs just yet. We're used to holding on at crime scenes or during travelling so I think I can hold on for a little bit…"

For the next half an hour or so the 2 agents sat there squirming, their bladders screaming with need to be emptied but the agents refusing to give in to their captor and use the diapers.

Soon they heard movement coming from the other 2 people and watched as they woke up. The woman, although completely naked except for her diaper and so was completely topless to 2 strange men, didn't seem to be embarrassed.

"Hey Tina, look we have some company…."

"Hi, did you arrive just last night?"

"Yeah. Are you Tina Jones and Ben Lendall?"

"Yeah, how do you know our names?"

"We're from the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit. Our team came here to find the man who took you and to find you guys alive."

"Your from the FBI?"

"Yes. I'm Agent Derek Morgan and this is our Unit Chief, Agent Aaron Hotchner. Have you guys been chained down here all the time you've been missing?"

"Yeah. The guy and his 2 sidekicks come down here and feed us liquid food and give us water and also change us when our diapers are full. They should be down here very soon…."

Tina noticed the 2 FBI agents squirming, as if they were desperate to go to the bathroom.

"Do you guys have to go?"

"Er….yeah…."

"I don't know how long you'll be here for so you might as well let go and use the diapers. It's easier when they are not around…."

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other nervously. Then Hotch shut his eyes, not wanting to look at anyone as he forced his body to let go and was forced to pee into the diaper, even though it felt unnatural and nasty. Morgan did the same, really not wanting to but knowing he had no other choice.

Afterwards, as they sat there extremely uncomfortable in their wet diapers, the doors opened and the man and his 2 sidekicks came down.

"Good morning everyone. I take it you 2 have met your new room mates?"

"Yes Mr Man. Please will you change us before breakfast?"

"That I will do. You go get the nappy changing supplies for 4 people."

He pointed to one of his sidekicks who disappeared upstairs.

"Agents, I tend to only change my babies two or 3 times during the day. So I will ask you now, do you need changing?"

"No!"

"See if they are lying and are wet!"

The other sidekick approached Hotch first. Even though Hotch tried to struggle and avoid the man going near him, he was helpless as the unsub approached and held Hotch's legs down whilst the sidekick slid a hand down the front of the diaper.

"He's wet!"

The men did the same to Morgan and found, too, that Morgan had lied.

"It's as I thought. Now will you co operate or will we have to force you?"

"We're federal agents! Keep your damn hands off us!"

"You can watch whilst your friends are changed then, regardless of whether or not you want it, you will be changed afterwards!"

The first sidekick came back down with all the supplies in his arms. The second sidekick went to the other end of the basement and filled a bucket with cold water. The unsub pointed at Ben first.

The sidekick released the handcuffs from the chain and dragged Ben up to a standing position whilst the other sidekick tore off Ben's nappy and roughly washed him off with the cold water and a sponge. Then, using an old towel, the sidekick wiped Ben dry, not caring if he hurt Ben, before roughly and harshly taping a clean diaper on him, putting it on as tight as he could. The first sidekick then roughly pushed Ben back to sitting down on the floor and reconnected the chains to his handcuffs. They then proceeded to do the same with Tina.

Afterwards they went to approach Hotch and Morgan only to have them continue to fight and resist.

The unsub pulled 2 syringes out of his pockets and handed one to each sidekick.

"This will knock them out for about 10 minutes….."

The 2 agents still tried to helplessly fight as they felt the sidekicks press the syringe needle into the top of their arms and felt the liquid being pushed into their arms.

They could only then sit there, desperately struggling to fight off the sedative effects and stay awake but both unable to.

The minute the 2 men were out cold, the sidekicks unchained them, pulled them so that they lay down on the floor, pulled off the diapers, cleaned them with the cold water, roughly and harshly dried them and taped a clean diaper onto each agents body before re-chaining their hands to the wall.

The first sidekick took everything back upstairs whilst the unsub and second sidekick stood watching until the agents woke up again.

"Welcome back. You'll be pleased to know that you've been changed so your now clean."

Both Hotch and Morgan realised the nappy felt dry and realised that they had been knocked out cold so that the sidekicks could change their diapers like a baby!

"Time for breakfast for my babies I think…"

The second sidekick disappeared upstairs, returning a few moments later with his other sidekick. Both were carrying huge plastic bowls with spoons in and what looked like huge babies' bottles full of water.

"I demand you let us go you maniac! We are capable of feeding ourselves!"

"BE QUIET! Babies may speak only when spoken to!"

"We are NOT babies. We are grown adults!"

"No, you are big people wearing diapers. Only babies wear diapers…"

"Feed our older residents first. They are more obliging."

Hotch and Morgan could only watch as the 2 sidekicks spoon fed Tina and Ben what looked like mashed up food. Once the bowl was empty, the teat of the baby bottle was held in their mouths and they were made to drink the whole big bottle of water.

Once Tina and Ben were fed, Hotch and Morgan were forced to submit and were spoon fed the mashed up food, which, although didn't taste too bad, was still a horrible experience. Once the bowls were empty, they were then forced to drink a whole baby bottle full of water through sucking the bottle teat. They were both relieved when feeding time ended. They really hoped they wouldn't have to endure any more of the feeding rituals as they were humiliating and unnatural.

What Hotch and Morgan didn't realise at the time was that it would take almost 2 weeks for the team to find and rescue them…..


	6. 6 A frustrating investigation

**Any facts are thanks to Wikipedia. I know people may like Reid to spurt out facts etc but most of this story will have to involve just saying when he talks about facts as the only info I know about Denver is what I can find on the internet. **

Back at the hotel, Rossi was sitting in the lobby talking to J.J when his phone rang. Seeing it was Garcia, he put it on speaker.

"Garcia, you've got me and J.J here. What have you found?"

"Well whilst I'm on another private FBI jet flying to Denver with some really nice agents, I was searching up any previous victims with any type of similar M.O's and I came up with another 4 close matches. All 4 were found in diapers but all were found just over the border in Wyoming, which is why there was no connection made at the time. I've sent the files to you tablets and I will see you in a couple of hours!"

"Thanks Garcia. See you when you get here!"

J.J and Rossi sat looking at the case files on their tablets, frustratingly finding no other clues as to who had done it. Whilst they were looking at their tablets, Molly brought over 2 hot cups of coffee.

"I thought you could use a drink."

"Thank you. Your so kind."

"So what was left in their wallets? I'm guessing the cash has gone…"

"You know, apart from I.D'ing the wallets, I never thought to look….."

Rossi opened up Hotch's wallet whilst J.J opened up Morgans.

"There's a picture of Jack and Haley. A couple of store cards, a few business cards. All the cash and credit cards are gone though…."

"Morgan's has got a couple of store cards and a few business cards in it. They took the cash and any credit cards he had in here…"

"Do we know what cards Hotch and Morgan had in their wallets?"

"Unfortunately no. But once Garcia gets here, she can find out and put traces on the cards just in case…."

"Wait a minute. Being the Unit Chief, Aaron always pays for the teams expenses when we're on a case with an FBI expenses credit card. The director recently gave me a credit card to the account in case anything happened to Hotch so I can pay for any expenses without Hotch present but I'm sure Hotch would have had an FBI credit card….."

"Would the director give you the card number if you asked him?"

"I can try….."

Rossi called the director again, explaining that the unsub had gone through both agents wallets and taken all usable cash and credit cards. Rossi explained how he realised Hotch must have had an FBI credit card in his wallet to pay for any team expenses whilst they were here and asked if he could get a hold of the card number so Garcia could put a trace on the card in case the unsub decided to use it.

J.J watched as a smile appeared on Rossi's face and he jotted something down in his notebook, thanking the director for it. Once he hung up, he turned to J.J again.

"I got the FBI credit card number Hotch has been issued with and he also told me that a team of highly experienced agents are flying out here on a second jet as we speak with our own Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch. That's on top of the team of agents he's got working back at Quantico. Both Hotch and Morgan are very highly respected agents and everyone in the FBI wants to get them back safely. He did tell me though that the details of the kidnappings like the baby aspect and diapers were being kept need to know and that only me, you, Reid and Blake had seen and will ever see the photos taken. He says he doesn't want their reputations to be ruined by having people know about the agents and the diapers and babying."

"Wow, that is good of him!"

A couple of hours later, Garcia ran through the doors of the hotel towards J.J and Rossi.

"I can't believe what's happened to 2 of my best agents! We are so gonna find them and anyone that would want to even think about holding my babies hostage deserves to die!"

"I'll take your bags up to Room 707. J.J, why don't you and Garcia go and get started in the security office? I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes…."

"Let's go, there's not a minute to waste….."

A few minutes later, Rossi entered the security office where Garcia and J.J were setting up her computer stuff.

Rossi handed her a copy of the credit card number.

"Garcia, we believe the unsub has taken an FBI credit card from Hotch's wallet. Here's the number Hotch was issued with. I need you to put a trace on that number and any other credit cards belonging to either Hotch and Morgan. If he uses one of the credit cards, there'll be a way to trace it."

"Right away sir."

A couple of minutes later, all set up, Garcia put a trace on Hotch's FBI card. Then, using her magic, found credit card numbers belonging to both Hotch and Morgan and put traces on each card number.

The 2 crime scene techs turned up at the security room door.

"Agent Rossi?"

"What did you find?"

"Apart from a lot of fingerprints matching the agents, the only other thing we did find was drops of liquid chloroform on the floor beside the beds. The people must have worn some type of gloves or not touch anything unless they had to. Anything they did touch, they wiped down, including the door handles."

"Did you say you found drops of liquid chloroform on the floor by the beds?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's how they managed to knock out Hotch and Morgan."

"We did find a single spot of blood on each bed like they had both pricked themselves in the same place but only lost a single drop of blood."

"I bet they injected them with sedatives as well so that Hotch and Morgan would stay asleep until they had gotten them to the unsub's holding place."

"Thanks guys!"

"No problem. We'll run everything we have through our databases to find out if they can tell us anything more.

Rossi wrote down his cell phone number.

"If you find anything, give me a call as we want to know everything."

"Yes sir!"

"J.J, You stay here with Garcia. I'm gonna head to the police station to see if Blake and Reid have come up with anything else."

"Sure thing."

"Hey, Tom, are you 2 guys heading back to the police station?"

"That's where our lab is. Why, do u want a ride?"

"If you don't mind."

"Sure, come on."

**POLICE STATION**

Once at the police station, he found Reid and Blake in the conference room staring at the case board talking.

Rossi filled them in on things like Garcia's arrival, the lack of hotel footage and everything that had been going on at the hotel. He also told them about the 4 other cases found just over the border in Wyoming.

"Did the crime scene guys find anything?"

"Only lots of Hotch's and Morgan's fingerprints, which can be expected. Though they did find drops of liquid chloroform beside both beds and a single drop of blood in the same spot in both beds. I think that whoever took them knocked them out with choloform and also injected them with some kind of sedative."

"That would make sense as the effects of chloroform wears off pretty quickly,"

Reid then began to sprout off a few scientific facts about chloroform and its use in history before Rossi cut in and changed the subject slightly.

"So have we any idea where they've taken them?"

Reid turned to the map lying on the table.

"You know that Denver has an area of 154.9 square miles (401.2 km2), of which 1.6 square miles (4.1 km2), or 1.03%, is water. It's Colorado's largest city. Given that the new cases were found over the border on the other side of Denver and the 2 park victims were found in City Park which is Denver's biggest park and has an area of roughly 314 acres or 127 km squared, and is located halfway between here and the other crimes, they could be anywhere within the 154.9 square miles of city."

"Um….and how does that help us exactly?"

"Well, at least we know they are in Denver!"

"Boy wonder, I need you to work you geographic genius on this one and narrow that down somehow."

They spent the next few hours frustratingly trying to narrow down the area to search in whilst still trying to work the case of finding the crazed unsub.


	7. 7 The unsub's first mistake

Over the next few days, the team made little progress in trying to find their friends. All the roads ended up being dead ends and there were very few leads, if any to follow up on. Everyone was frustrated as they could only imagine the nightmare Hotch and Morgan were having to endure at the hands of this unsub.

Unfortuanately for Garcia, and Jess, one credit card belonging to Hotch pinged up quite a few times after Hotch went missing. It turned out that this credit card was given to Jessica by Hotch to use whenever he went out of town and she looked after Jack. It paid for both his upkeep, and all food and clothes Jessica might have to buy for Jack whilst he was staying with her. After the first couple of pinging times and a couple of embarrassing phone calls, Garcia removed the trace on that particular card as it obviously wasn't being used by the unsub.

To help keep his spirits up, the team made sure they all talked to Jack every night to ensure that he felt he wasn't being forgotten and that there were people besides his beloved Aunt Jessica who cared and loved him. Every night they all promised him that they would find his dad real soon. Since his dad had been missing, the director had assigned 2 agents to protect Jack and Jessica around the clock and Jack told his aunts and uncles all about them and what games etc they had played with him that day. Although he always sounded upbeat and cheerful, they knew he was hurting and sad inside and knew that there was only one thing that could heal that hurt and that was to reunite him with his hero father again.

A week went by without eliciting anything the team could use, even though everyone was working virtually round the clock, no one wanting to rest until their friends had been found.

During the first week they had released as much of a profile as they had.

"We are looking for a man in approximately his late 30's or early 40's. He is accompanied by 2 male sidekicks who he trusts implicitly. They look to be in their late 20's to early 30's. This man seems to like abducting highly powerful alpha individuals and forcing them to return to being a baby. This shows he has some sort of dominance power hungry issues."

"He keeps his victims chained in a cold place for the whole time he has them. His victims all spend their time wearing nothing but an adult diaper which, of course, they are forced to use to relieve themselves. He apparently keeps them clean enough and apparently changes the diapers at intervals. He, or his accomplices make their captives eat mushed up food, an imitation to baby food."

"Everything that happens to them, from being forced back into diapers, to being fed a baby food substitute, etc. lets him force his dominance over his victims as they return to the time when they were a helpless baby. We believe it is this same unsub who has recently kidnapped our 2 FBI agents."

"The guy we are looking for probably doesn't have a proper job as such and, as such, uses cash and credit cards of his victims to pay for everything for him and them. He is knowledgeable in the areas of what we call infantilism, in which adults dress up and act like babies."

"We have put traces on every credit card Morgan and Hotch own in case the unsub decides to use one of them to buy anything."

Meanwhile Hotch and Morgan spent the week sitting chained to the wall. By now they had almost given up the fight and resistance they had first had and had resigned themselves to having to endure forced feedings, men changing their diapers 2 or 3 times a day and, the worst thing of all, having to use the diapers everytime they had to relieve themselves. Even though it was always uncomfortable and felt disgusting, both of them were getting used to letting go into their diapers easily, though they always still wished for and couldn't wait for the day they could use a real toilet again. What the 2 agents didn't realise is that even after they were found, they might still need the diapers for a few days until their bodies got used to holding on instead of letting go…

A couple of days into the second week, the unsub was starting to run a little low on supplies. He took all the cash he had gotten from the 2 FBI agents, who had finally begun to give up the fight, and looked through the credit cards he had kept. He took Morgan's main credit card and also took the FBI credit card belonging to Hotch. Telling his sidekicks to keep an eye on their guests, he got into his own van and drove to the other side of the city to a place he frequented regularly where the people knew him, where he got all his baby supplies without question and where he knew he could trust that no one would tell on him.

"Hi Mark. Back for more supplies?"

"Yeah. I recently got a couple of new guests join our group so need enough of the usual for 4 people."

"You two, load up Mark's van with enough of his usual but for 4 people will you?"

"Yes sir."

"I got some cash, but can I pay with a credit card as well?"

"Sure thing."

The unsub first handed him Morgan's card but it was refused. He then handed the shop keeper Hotch's FBI credit card, not knowing that this mistake would cost him dearly by the end of the week…


	8. 8 A card finally pings!

After paying for his supplies, via his guest of course, the unsub drove back across town and parked in his driveway. He went into his house and ordered the 2 sidekicks to bring in all his shopping supplies.

The credit card usage would have been picked up straightaway except for the fact that by the time the payment has gone through, been authorised, etc., 24 hours have passed.

The next day, Garcia's laptop suddenly pinged! The FBI credit card number belonging to Hotch had been used somewhere in Denver! She instantly picked up the phone and called Rossi.

"Hey, you'll never guess what? That FBI card Hotch had has just come up as having been used at a location on the other side of town!"

"You mean it's been used today?"

"Actually it was used yesterday but it can sometimes take 24 hours for a card payment to be authorised…."

"Where was it used?"

"In some shop named everything you may need. I've sent the address to your phones."

"Thank you so much princess, you are a star!"

"Just bring my boys home safely and that's all the reward I'll need…. Oh and another thing apparently Morgan's main card was attempted first but was refused."

"Can you tell what was bought with it?"

"Let me see…..Oh my god, A LOT of adult baby paraphernalia including A LOT of diapers!"

"You were right. The unsub did resort to using Hotch's FBI credit card after all…"

"Don't tell Morgan but apparently the unsub tried his card first but for some unknown reason it was refused..."

"That won't make Morgan too happy to know that one of his cards got turned down…"

"J.J, why don't you and I head to the shop to see what the shop keeper can tell us about the customer who used his card…."

"At least if he's buying so much baby stuff, they have to be alive…."

"I wonder why so he would need so much stuff for only 2 people…"

"What if he still has the other 2 kidnap victims with him? We never did find any trace of them…."

"Reid you are so right. He MUST have Tina Jones and Ben Lendal still living there…"

"Detective can you have 2 units meet us out at the location when we get there. We'll phone when we are near as I don't want to spook anyone by having them see the police cars before we get there. If they get close before we get to the shop, have them sit somewhere and wait for our phone call to say we've arrived."

Whilst Rossi and J.J headed out for the long drive across town to the shop, Reid and Blake stayed at the police station going over the map. Something lit up in Reid's brain and, with Tina's address, Ben's address, the 2 sites of their abduction, the body dump site, the site of the shop, etc, Reid started to work through narrowing down the area where the unsub could be holding Hotch and Morgan….


	9. 9 A shopkeeper and a breakthrough!

It took Rossi and J.J well over an hour and a half to drive to the other end of Denver. Parking up outside the shop, they both looked at each other. The shop looked dodgy at best. J.J quickly called the back up cops to tell them they'd arrived and to get to the shop asap.

Only when the back up had arrived did Rossi, J.J and the 4 cops enter the shop.

The shop keeper looked horrified and scared to see 2 big FBI agents and 4 police officers walk into his shop together and head straight for him at the shop desk.

"Are you the owner of this shop?"

"Yes, I'm Chris Glove, the owner and shop keeper…."

"Yesterday a credit card belonging to the FBI was used in this store…."

"I don't remember seeing any FBI agents in here yesterday. You must be mistaken…."

"It wasn't an agent who used the card. We believe the man who used it is holding 2 FBI agents hostage."

They could tell the man was trying to hide something as he obviously didn't want to tell on a very valued customer who trusted him not to say anything.

"We need you to tell us about the man who used the card…."

"I value customer privacy very highly when it comes to my trusted regulars you know…."

Even as the words left his mouth, he realised he'd slipped up.

"So you do know our unsub….."

"What's an unsub?"

"Unsub is what is known as the unknown subject or the person we are looking for."

"Do you have video surveillance in here?"

"Nope. Sorry. It's always been too expensive for me to install and besides its never worth it…..Do you have the number and I can at least tell you what he brought?"

"We already have a list of items he purchased. Does he always buy the same things ?"

"He buys the same things but normally only half of what he bought this time, except for a few weeks ago when he apparently had double the guests staying."

"So he tells you about his so called guests?"

"Only that he had 2 new guests recently come to stay so he now had 4 people to buy supplies for…"

"Which means his other 2 victims are still alive…."

"Do you know his name?"

"Only his first name. Mark."

"Could you describe this Mark for us?"

"Erm….average looking guy, taller than Agent Rossi….I'd say late 30's…always dressed in jeans and t-shirt…nice enough guy….."

"What about his face, does he have a beard?"

"No, he's clean shaven…"

"Will you do me a favour? Relax, close your eyes and go back to yesterday. You were standing behind this desk and Mark walked in…."

"I was going through some paperwork when Mark entered the store looking like he always does. We greet each other and I ask if he's here for more supplies. He says he is but that he's recently gotten a couple of new guests staying with him and will need enough of his usual for 4 people. I order my 2 assistants to load up his van with enough of Mark's usual but for 4 people whilst he pays. He says he has some cash on him but asks if he can use a credit card as well, to which I said he could. He gives me $200 cash and I ring up the remaining $150 onto the credit card machine. I notice the first card he gives me says Derek Morgan….."

"That's Morgan's credit card. It didn't go through did it?"

"I tried to put it through but the card was refused. Mark looked a little stressed but asked me to try his other card. I swop cards and notice the other credit card is gold but there's no name on it, it just says Federal Bureau Expenses."

"That card got accepted?"

"Yeah it all went through okay and he finished the payment. As he was walking out the door he says, like he always does, see you next time. I then hear his van start up and drive away."

"Do you see his van at all?"

"It's a big white van but the only part of the plate I can see is P2 at the beginning, the other numbers are out of sight."

"That's great. You can open your eyes for me again."

"So did this guy really kidnap people?"

"Yeah and we think he's killed at least 6 people as well as kidnapping 2 others and 2 of our agents."

"So these baby supplies he buys, he uses them on the people he holds?"

"Yeah. Are your 2 assistants around at the moment?"

"I gave them the day off as its quiet and the shop is fully stocked. Would you like their names?"

"Please."

"One's Adam Plant and the other is Tony Heart. They are both fresh out of high school but are both very hard and good workers."

The man scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"These are their home addresses. Tell them I said its okay to speak to you and that they won't get in trouble.T"

"Thank you so much for your time and help. Here's my card if you think of anything else…."

The agents and officers left.

"J.J why don't you and 2 officers go and visit Adam and I'll go with the other 2 and visit Tony to see if they can tell us anything else."

J.J climbed into one of the cop cars and drove towards Adam's house whilst Rossi climbed into the SUV and, with the second cop car following him, went towards Tony's house. Both boys were interviewed but neither could remember anything more about the man or his van, though Adam did recall the last digit on the plate was a T.

They met back up at a gas station nearby and J.J got into the SUV. Both agents thanked the cops who had backed them up before the cops drove off. Rossi got on his cell and called Garcia.

"Garcia, I need you to get me a list of all van owners with the first name of Mark and then find all Mark's who have P and 2 as the first letters of the plate and a T as the last digit. We are on our way back now."

Whilst Rossi and J.J drove back across town, Garcia came up with a list of 30 Mark's who owned a van in Denver with P2 as the first digits and T as the last.

When Rossi and J.J returned, they got Garcia to cross reference the list of 30 names with only men between 35 and 45 who were clean shaven and taller than Rossi. She came back with 5 possible names.

On the map, Reid marked down all the addresses of the 5 suspects and, working something out in his genius brain suddenly announced that he knew where Hotch and Morgan were…


	10. 10 Planning and a happy phone call

The whole team stared at where Reid was pointing to on the map. They all knew to trust Reid's genius brain workings and his instincts.

"Garcia what do you know on a Mark Jennings?"

"Mark Jennings, aged 38, lives alone in a house that belonged to his mother who died 20 years ago. Never married, no kids. House is in the middle of nowhere. He is currently unemployed. It seems that there are currently 3 men living in that house, him and 2 friends. One is Paul Thompson, 25 and the other is Chris Onslow, also 25. I can't see how he met them but both of them are also unemployed. It doesn't look like they have any legal income so anything they buy must be with someone else's money…..I'll give you a printout of a satellite image of the house and nearby roads."

"He and his friends must use money and cards from his victims to buy stuff with."

"Be careful as he has 4 registered handguns to his name and his 2 friends each have a handgun registered to them…"

"Detective I need SWAT teams and police gathered asap. We need to make a plan before we go in…"

Within half an hour, there were SWAT leaders, police officers, detectives, the FBI agents who had flown in with Garcia, plus the 4 BAU team members in a room. Rossi took charge.

"We are going to 357 Elmwood. The house is in in the middle of nowhere so we need stealth to avoid being seen. There are 4 hostages lives at stake, 2 being federal agents. We know there are 3 men inside the house and definitely 6 registered handguns. Detective I need paramedics for all 4 people on standby as nearby as possible but away from danger."

"Of course. Is it okay with you if I have a few officers stand guard with them just in case?"

"That's fine. Better to be safe than sorry. We will park as close as possible then will be on foot to the house. I need to make sure SWAT and officers are surrounding the house. We'll go at night in hopes the suspects are asleep and also to use the cover of darkness to our advantage. I want silent entry into the house and if they are sleeping, we will surprise them in their beds. I don't know what conditions the hostages will be in or where they are in the house. By what we have got to go on, they are sitting chained to a wall. The wall and floor are both concrete so I guess it must be a basement. It's 8 o clock now. I want to leave at 10pm to give them a chance to go to bed. Everyone needs to be ready to leave by 9.30 at the latest so we can go on time. It will take at least half an hour to get out there so by the time we get there and get inside it will probably be around 11pm. Everyone needs to be on their toes as I don't know what's going to happen but I want the main and first aim to be the successful rescue and recovery of all the hostages alive."

As soon as the briefing was over, Rossi went into a quiet room to phone Jessica and Jack and tell them the good news. As soon as Jessica heard, she happily put Jack on the phone.

"Uncle Dave. Have you found my dad?"

"Not quite buddy but we think we know where he and Morgan are being held. We are planning on having a full blown raid with a lot of police later tonight to surprise them when they are sleeping so there is as little chance as possible that they will hurt anyone before we arrest them. I wanted to tell you tonight before we leave because by the time we raid the bad man's house you'll be asleep. But I promise you as soon as your awake tomorrow, you'll get a phone call to let you know how its gone tonight. We did promise to keep you informed all the way didn't we?"

"Yeah and I love you guys for making sure you don't forget about me and also my Aunt Jessica."

"There's no way on earth any of us guys could forget you Jack or your Aunt Jess. You are your dad's world and your Aunt Jess is part of our family because she takes care of you when your dad has to be away on cases with us."

"Hear that Aunt Jess, Uncle Dave says your part of daddy's work family!"

Dave smiled as he imagined Jack talking to Jessica.

"So Jackster, someone will definitely phone you tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up."

"Will it be daddy?"

"Hopefully. But your dad has been held captive for 2 weeks and might be sleeping. Even if its one of us who phones in the morning, I promise you that your dad will call you as soon as he can."

"Thank you Uncle Dave, you found my daddy! Please tell him I love him and that I can't wait to hear his voice again!"

"I won't forget to tell him. I know that message will definitely put a smile on his face. The only thing that will make him even happier is when he see's you again."

"DADDY'S COMING HOME AUNT JESS!"

Dave had to hold the phone away from his ear as Jack obviously forgot to cover the mouthpiece as he shouted to his Aunt with joy and happiness.

"Jack, its probably almost time for you to go to bed. Remember you need to go to sleep as we'll be calling early…Can I speak to Jess again for a minute?"

"Goodnight Uncle Dave and thank you so much for finding daddy!"

"Your welcome buddy! We all know how much you and your dad love each other…."

"Hey Dave, thank you so much for finding Aaron. You don't know how much it means to this little guy to know he will finally have his dad back with him. I think after this though he might not let him go on another case! At least not without a stern Jack Hotchner word!"

"What time does the little guy wake up tomorrow?"

"Well its Friday today so Saturday he usually sleeps til about 8 o clock. Though I reckon he might wake up a lot earlier waiting for the call!"

"Well I have to go now but I'll call back at 8 o clock hopefully with the news Jack's been waiting for for 2 weeks."

Dave smiled to himself as he rang off. J.J and the others came into the small side room looking for him and saw him smiling.

"Have you been speaking to Jessica?"

"Jessica and Jack. You should of heard the little guy, he's so happy his dad's gonna be coming home. I promised him someone would phone him when he wakes up at 8 in the morning to tell him how tonight went. He's definitely hoping its Aaron, but I told him his dad might be sleeping but I also promised him that Aaron would call as soon as he could."

They all knew that one little boy's happiness rested on the success of the raid in a couple of hours time….


	11. 11 Raid and Rescue

At 9.30 that night lots of SWAT officers, police officers, FBI agents, and local detectives had gathered in the briefing room ready to leave. The BAU team stood facing them with a map pinned to the board behind them. Whilst they talked, Reid pointed out roads, etc on the map.

"You've all seen aerial photos of the house and surrounding areas. Agent Rossi wants us to park our cars out of sight but as near as possible to the house. The closest road is 2 minutes walkaway on foot but out of sight of the house. We'll park there. That's where the ambulances and a couple of officers will wait. Once parked we'll go on foot but we need to be as silent as possible but be as quick as possible. Stealth, speed, and surprise is our aim."

"You might like to know that I spoke to Agent Hotchner's eight year old son after the briefing and, if we do one thing right tonight, it'll be to bring his dad back to him alive and well. I know you'll all want to make an 8 year old boy very happy again and to reunite him with the father he adores…."

"Don't worry Agent Rossi, not only will we bring the others out alive but we'll all make sure Agent Hotchner comes out safe and alive. If there's one thing we want out of all of this its to make sure his little boy gets to see his dad again."

Rossi and the BAU team all smiled when they heard the SWAT captain say this. He now knew that, no matter what happened tonight, every SWAT member would make sure Hotch was rescued just so he could get to see Jack again. They might all be hard and tough and carry big guns but they all clearly had soft hearts and had soft spots when it came to wanting to make a little boy happy.

At 10pm everyone set off for 357 Elmwood. As instructed all sirens and police lights stayed off and only car headlights were turned on.

By 10.40pm they all parked in the nearest road. With clear hand signals and whispers, all the SWAT, police and FBI quietly and stealthily closed in on the house.

As the house was being surrounded by all the police and FBI, the 3 men were asleep in separate beds upstairs and Hotch, Morgan, Tina and Ben were in the basement sitting in their diapers, sleeping, their hands still chained to the wall above their heads.

Silently a SWAT officer picked the house lock which was so easy a child could have done it. Another SWAT officer opened the unlocked back. SWAT, police and FBI slipped into the house, silently clearing t he couple of downstairs rooms. Whilst J.J and Blake went with SWAT and police upstairs, where they slid into the bedrooms and woke each man up with the pistol end of a gun against their heads and their rooms crowded with police, Rossi, Reid and other SWAT and police, upon finding the basement door, silently crept down, not knowing what they'd find. Down in the basement they found 4 people sitting in diapers asleep with their hands chained to the wall above their heads. They'd found not only Hotch and Morgan but the missing Tina Jones and Ben Lendal. Whilst Rossi and Reid knew what they had been expecting to find. the SWAT officers and police who had not been expecting to find the hostages like this could only stare at what they found. Four people, 2 of them federal agents, sitting chained to a wall wearing nothing but an adult diaper.

Just then, over their radios, it was announced that 3 men had been taken into custody. Rossi replied back that they'd found all 4 hostages alive in the basement. He quickly called the paramedics to come to them. All 4 hostages had been asleep when they came into the basement but the minute Dave's radio went off, they all started to wake up.

Being the lightest sleeper, Hotch woke up first, confused at what he saw when he opened his eyes. Standing there in the basement were a load of SWAT and police officers with Dave and Reid. They'd been found!

"Dave, is that really you?"

"Yeah Aaron. It's us. The 3 guys have been arrested and your safe. Oh and Jack says to tell you that he loves you and can't wait to hear your voice again!" This made Hotch smile as Rossi relayed Jack's message. He definitely couldn't wait to talk to and see his little boy again!

"Jack's okay? I was worried someone might have gotten to him and Jess as well."

"Both of them are fine. As soon as the director heard of your's and Morgan's kidnappings, he sent agents to Jessica's house and made sure they were put into protective custody. Do you really think we'd let anything happen to the little guy and Haley's sister?"

"Hey Rossi, its good to see you. Man am I glad to see you guy's again!"

Hotch and Morgan had, in their joy of seeing Dave and Reid and police, obviously forgotten that they were wearing nothing but diapers.

"Derek, do you know these guys?"

"Tina, Ben, the man wih the beard is FBI Agent David Rossi and the younger agent is FBI Agent Dr Spencer Reid. We've all been saved. You are both gonna get to go home!"

"Medics will be here in a second but lets get you guys off those chains…."

It was only then that Hotch and Morgan realised that the room was crowded with SWAT, FBI and police and the 4 of them were sitting there in nothing but a diaper!

"Oh man! Hotch you realise all these guys are only going to remember us wearing only a diaper? Please Rossi get us out of here and out of these things!"

Just then paramedics came int the basement. Rossi had to order a lot of SWAT out so that the paramedics could get to work checking vitals, getting I.V lines into them, getting them loaded up ready for transport to the waiting ambulances, etc.

Hotch and Morgan were anxious for the diapers to be removed before they went to hospital as they didn't want hospital staff to see. Luckily for everyone, their hands were still in handcuffs so the 2 couldn't remove the diapers themselves. Reid and Rossi were still trying to pick the locks on the handcuffs to free their friends' hands'.

"Dave please can someone take these diapers off before we leave here? Neither me nor Morgan want to be taken to a hospital wearing them…."

"Sir, because we can't assess any more than basic vitals here, we'd rather you keep them on at least until you get to see a doctor at the hospital."

"You will make sure we're covered up though?"

"That we can do sir."

Both Hotch and Morgan's faces went red as they felt their bodies empty their bladders into their wet diapers. They had just relieved themselves into the diapers in front of their friends, police and paramedics!

Rossi, Reid and the detectives helped the paramedics load the agents and 2 other people onto stretchers, making sure to cover them with blankets before carrying them up the stairs and out to the ambulances. Outside Hotch and Morgan, lying on the stretchers, saw J.J and Blake standing waiting for them.

"Good to see you both alive again!"

"Yeah, thanks for finding us"

"You know us, we won't rest if someone from the team is missing!"

A SWAT officer approached Rossi at that moment and handed Dave a bunch of different credit cards. Glancing through them, he realised it was all of both Hotch's and Morgan's credit cards, including Hotch's FBI card.

Hotch and Morgan were loaded into 2 separate ambulances.

"I'm gonna ride with Aaron. Who wants to ride with Morgan?"

"I will!"

"In that case J.J and Alex, we'll see you at the hospital."

Dave climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Hotch lying on the bed. Reid climbed into Morgan's ambulance and sat next to Morgan.

The ambulances drove off, siren's blaring. J.J and Blake watched as the other 2 were loaded into their own ambulances.

"Are you taking them to the same hospital as our FBI friends?"

"Yeah. You both wanna ride with us?"

"If that's okay…Blake why don't you ride with the female victim and I'll ride with the male victim?"

This way J.J and Blake got to the hospital only a few minutes after the others had arrived. Now it was time for Hotch and Morgan to recover so they could get back to catching the bad guys. What no one realised is the temporary problems both Hotch and Morgan would still have for at least a few days yet to come….


	12. 12 Finally in Hospital

Hotch and Morgan were wheeled into the trauma rooms of the emergency room of the hospital. Whilst another doctor saw to Morgan, Hotch heard the medic tell the doctor all his details, his vitals, the conditions he was found in etc.

"Okay lets take a look….."

The doctor pulled away the blanket to see Hotch wearing a diaper.

"We didn't want to remove the diaper at the scene and thought it best to wait until he got to the hospital…"

"Good call. Okay I think its safe to remove it now…."

Hotch was clearly embarrassed as the nurse undid and removed the wet diaper.

"Doctor, it's pretty wet. The patient has obviously been using it…"

"Agent Hotchner I need to know but when was the last time you urinated in the diaper?"

"Erm…when the medics were assessing us in the basement….."

"That was about 15 minutes ago sir…We were getting vitals and getting the I.V line into him."

"Okay. We'll see how you go but it's possible you may still need some protection for a few days until your body gets used to not wearing them…."

"You mean to say I might still have to wear those things?"

"Only for a few days. You have been wearing and using them non stop for about 2 weeks. Your body has to get back to you using a normal toilet…..It'll be the same for Agent Morgan and your other 2 friends who were with you…."

"There is NO way I'm going back to wearing those!"

"Let's just see how things turn out okay? Now please try and relax whilst I assess the rest of your body…"

The doctor proceeded to perform a full physical examination and found that, although weak from lack of movement and being tired, his only real problems, apart from the diaper use, lay in his shoulders due to his hands having been chained above his head the whole time. He concluded that Hotch should be admitted, given pain relief for his shoulders, kept on bed rest and given plenty of food and water. He would reassess tomorrow afternoon.

Hotch was covered with a blanket and wheeled into a private 2 bed room with an en-suite bathroom.

"There are towels and soap and gowns and underwear in there if you'd like to shower before getting into bed Agent Hotchner. I'm sure your colleague will be joining you in this room very shortly. Once your friend joins you I'll be back to give you both any medicine you have been prescribed."

"Thank you."

Hotch went into the bathroom and shut the door. He stood under the shower and made sure to wash really well, this being the first shower he'd had since before being taken hostage. Once he felt clean enough, he got out and stood drying himself off. He pulled on a pair of underpants, which made him feel normal for the first time in almost 2 weeks and pulled on a hospital gown before exiting the bathroom, where he found Morgan standing waiting to use the shower.

"Hey, glad to see you looking better after the shower."

"Having a shower and wearing proper underwear feels so great! Enjoy the shower!"

Hotch lay in a bed whilst Morgan went and took a long shower. A few minutes later a refreshed looking Morgan came out wearing a hospital gown and underpants.

"Man I'm never gonna take underwear and normal toilets for granted again!"

"Me neither!"

Neither man wanted to speak of the problems the doctors had said they might have for a few days.

Morgan climbed into the other bed.

Both just lay there as Rossi, Reid, Blake and J.J came into the room.

"Hey your still awake. Looking much better though!"

"Yeah, we feel much better too!"

"What time is it?"

"About midnight. We only came in to say hi before we left you both to get some sleep."

"Rossi, could you stay with us tonight?"

"Sure, you other 3 go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll see you back here in the morning. Oh and J.J could you bring their go bags with you? Blake in the morning before you come could you go to the manager's office an collect Hotch's and Morgan's guns, I.D's and wallets from his safe?"

"Sure Rossi. We'll see you in the morning. Its good to have you guys back though!"

"Thank you all so much!"

Reid, J.J and Blake left to go back to the hotel and Rossi sat on a chair between Morgan and Hotch's beds. The nurse entered and gave both agents the pain meds and made sure there was a pitcher full of water and 2 glasses between the beds before leaving.

Before they fell asleep Rossi told them the extra good news.

"Apparently SWAT found all the credit cards you both had taken out of your wallets, including the now infamous FBI expenses credit card.

"Means neither of us have to worry about cancelling and getting new cards….."

"Erm.. Morgan you might still want to check with your bank as they tried to use one of your cards but it failed."

Rossi sat and watched the 2 agents fall asleep. He managed to nod off.


	13. 13 New problems begin

Early the next morning Hotch woke up feeling really strange and uncomfortably wet….

He first though that he was still sitting in the basement wearing a wet diaper but, upon fully awaking, realised he was lying in a bed in the hospital. He then remembered he was wearing normal underpants and a hospital gown so shouldn't be feeling uncomfortably wet. His bed, underpants and gown felt soaking wet. He couldn't of could he? Hotch pulled back the blanket to get out of bed and looked down the bed and cringed with horror.

He, a fully grown adult man who had used the toilet for years, had wet the bed! And it wasn't even his bed!

Rossi sensed movement and woke up.

Embarrassed beyond belief, Hotch quickly pulled the blanket back over him, not realising that the blanket also had a huge wet patch on it.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Erm…."

"Aaron, whats wrong. Are you in pain?"

"No but can you get me a nurse?"

"Erm..sure."

He looked carefully at Hotch's face and saw his whole face turn red. Hotch was clearly embarrassed about something.

Rossi stood up to go and find a nurse and noticed a large wet patch around the middle of Aaron's blanket. So that's what he was so embarrassed about. Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, of all people, had wet his bed!

"You know, seeing as how you were both forced to live for 2 weeks straight, its nothing to be embarrassed about. The doctor secretly told me you and Morgan might struggle for a few days. I'll go find a nurse. Why don't you go and have another shower?"

Hotch waited until Dave had gone before slipping out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom.

Whilst Hotch was having his second shower since arriving, Dave came back in, having explained to the nurse what had happened. He was surprised when she told him that was one reason why every hospital mattress was covered with protective plastic sheeting.

As the nurse was stripping and changing Hotch's bed, the commotion woke up Morgan. Morgan felt like Hotch had when he woke up and quickly realised that, like Hotch, he too had wet his bed! He lay there too embarrassed to speak.

"Hey there. Did we wake you?"

"Kinda. I was waking up anyway. What's she doing? Where's Hotch?"

"He's in the bathroom having another shower."

"Another shower?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone but he kinda had a little accident and wet his bed."

"Agent Morgan. Good morning!"

Morgan shuffled uncomfortably in his wet bed, not wanting to lie in it but not wanting others to know he had peed in his bed…

The nurse noticed the wet spot on Morgan's blanket.

"Agent Morgan when Agent Hotchner comes out of the bathroom why don't you go and have a shower whilst I change your bed. You certainly don't want to be lying in a wet bed all morning do you?"

Rossi was stunned when he heard the nurse say this to Morgan. Had he heard her right. Had Morgan, too, wet his bed as well?

Just then a hugely embarrassed Hotch came out of the bathroom wearing a clean gown and underwear. He couldn't look at anyone as he saw the nurse finishing changing his bed.

"I'm….so…er…sorry…."

"Don't worry Agent Hotchner. Given your circumstances it was predictable. Agent Morgan why don't you go and shower now Agent Hotchner is out of the bathroom and I'll change your bed for you…But I must warn both of you that I really do think you'd be better with some kind of protection just for a couple of days….."

Morgan stumbled out of bed and, highly embarrassed, ran into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

"What's the time Dave?"

"6.30 in the morning. I promised Jack someone would phone him when he woke up but Jess said on Saturday he can sleep until about 8.'

"What time are the other's coming back?"

"I think between 7 and 8."

Just then Dave's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw the name Jessica Brooks.

"I guess the little guy couldn't sleep! Why don't you answer it to surprise him?"

Hotch pressed answer call on the cell phone and held it to his ear. He instantly heard the voice he'd been waiting to hear for 2 weeks answer.

"Uncle Dave, Uncle Dave, did you find my dad yet?"

"Hey buddy!"

Jack couldn't believe his ears when his dad answered him!

"DADDY! Your okay!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy. When are you coming home? I really need to see you!"

"I'm in the hospital at the minute buddy but as soon as the doctors let me leave, we're be on the jet. I really need to see you too! Have you been good for Aunt Jess?"

"I'm always good to Aunt Jess. I love her. The only one I love more than her is you daddy!"

Hotch began to tear up as he spoke to his son.

"I love you more than anything else in the world too buddy!"

Hotch started to get choked up and had to clear his throat to continue speaking.

"I hear you've had 2 of my FBI friends staying with you and Jess? Have you guys had fun?"

"Yeah, one of them's even stayed at school with me. I think the other one has been keeping Aunt Jess company when I've been at school. All my friends are so jealous that I got a big FBI agent keeping me company at school. He's been playing all our games and helping me and my friends in class with things like maths."

"Wow! They are good friends of mine aren't they?"

"Yeah. They are so cool. But no one's a cooler FBI agent than you daddy! I always tell my friends that no one beats my daddy!"

"Aww. Thanks buddy."

"Is Uncle Derek okay too?"

"Yeah. He's okay like me. He's having a shower right now but you can speak to him later. Hey is Aunt Jess awake yet?"

"Yeah. I don't think she liked it that I made her get up so I could call!"

"Do you think I could speak to her for just a minute. I promise you and I can talk some more after I've talked to Jess."

"Okay. And daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Don't forget that I love you lots and lots!"

"I love you too buddy. Don't you ever forget that as well."

"I promise I won't. Here's Aunt Jess. I think she's been crying so be nice to her daddy…."

"Hey Aaron! I'm so glad your okay. Jack insisted on waking up early to call Dave as he promised someone would phone him when he woke up. He definitely didn't expect you to answer Dave's phone though!"

"Jess, I don't say it very much but you'll never know how grateful and thankful for you taking care of Jack every time I go on a case. Knowing that he's in such good hands and will be so well cared for means I know I never have to worry about him when I'm on a case. You probably don't know it but you are mine and Jack's angel."

"Aww. Thank you Aaron. You know I'd always have Jack when you have to be away. You never have to thank me as I wouldn't have it any other way. Jack is my nephew and you are my family. There is nothing I'd want more than to make sure both you and Jack are always in my life. When you get back, I insist you stay with me until your fully recovered. Then you and Jack can be together and you won't have to worry about anything until you feel your ready."

"Thanks Jess. That is such a kind offer."

Hotch and Jessica continued to speak for a few more minutes before Jessica could bear Jack's pleading no more.

"Aaron I'm gonna have to go now. There's a little boy here who's so eager to speak to you again. I'm so glad you're okay though. I know your my brother in law but I love you like a brother. If I don't talk to you again before you come home, I can't wait to see you when you come back. We'll both make sure we meet you at the airport!"

"Okay. Thanks Jess. Love you too!"

"Daddy, Aunt Jess says your coming to stay with both me and her for a few days when you get back!"

"Yeah. Until I get better, me and you get to spend some real time just hanging out. How does that sound?"

"That sounds so awesome! Aww but what about school?"

"Well, if it comes to it, I'll talk to the school and explain how I'm gonna keep you off for a couple of days. Aunt Jess told me that she explained to the school about my kidnapping and why the FBI agent was with you in school so they should be okay if I ask to take you out of school for a couple of days while I get better."

"Cool! Use your superpowers on the school daddy!"

"I'll try. Hey Jack I'm gonna have to go now but I'll speak to you a bit later okay? Tell Jess that if you want to call me I don't have my cell phone right now so to call Dave as he won't leave us alone."

"That's cos he cares about you silly!"

"Speak to you later buddy but don't forget I love you so much!"

"I love you lots too daddy! Bye"

"Bye. Love you!"

The nurse, who had been listening whilst changing Agent Morgan's bed, smiled.

"I bet he can't wait to see you again can he Agent Hotchner?"

"Nope and I can't wait to see his little face again when he first see's me. I definitely can't wait to hold him again!"

Hotch turned to Dave.

"Jess says when we get back I'm to spend a few nights at her house so I can hang out with Jack til I'm better."

"That's nice of her and it'll be great for you 2 to spend some time together. I bet Jack's already planning on how to spend his time with his daddy!"

Hotch lay in his clean dry bed again, hoping against hope that no more accidents would occur…..

Morgan exited the bathroom just as the nurse had finished changing his bed.

"If its okay with you both, I'd like to get the doctor in here to talk about the possibility of temporarily using some protection, just until you both regain control again."

Hotch and Morgan still looked adamant that they didn't need anything but Rossi told the nurse to send the doctor in anyways.

As Morgan climbed into the clean, dry bed, Rossi, needing to answer his own call of nature slipped into the bathroom.

At 7am sharp, the others entered the room. Rossi had promised both men that he wouldn't utter a sound and would keep their secret from the others.

Not long after everyone else had arrived, the doctor entered the room.

"Could I have a few minutes alone with your friends please?"

Everyone except Rossi left the room.

"Agent Rossi knows sir. He can stay."

"I hear you both suffered incontinence issues in the night. Is that correct?"

"Yes doctor both of them did. It's just a little embarrassing for them to admit it as they are both grown men and federal agents."

"Given the circumstances you were in for the 2 weeks prior on entering the hospital, none of us medical staff are surprised or shocked. But I do need to push the issue that you both might be better with protection just until the issue resolves itself and your bodies relearn the control. Although the nurses never complain about having to do it, you can see how it would cause extra work for them if they had to change your bed more than once a day don't you?"

"I guess so. Me and Morgan were just really hoping to be able to put the whole horrible thing behind us and get back to normal."

"I promise that given time your bodies will go back to being normal and you won't need protection for ever, but maybe just in the short term…especially for when you leave here and go back to your homes…"

"Doctor, I have an eight year old son who I potty trained myself. How an earth would I explain having to wear protection to him? Plus how would I hide it when I'm due to stay at my sister in laws for a few days upon my return?"

"On the other hand how would you explain wet pants and wet beds to both of them?"

"Aaron, if you want I can talk to Jess and briefly explain things to her for you. I'm sure she' be more than willing to ignore anything you have to use and would even try and hide anything from Jack for you…plus it'll only be for a short time…."

"I guess but I need something as discreet as possible when I go home."

"Agent Morgan, how about you?"

"Maybe when I'm here but I still don't know about when I go back home….."

"Okay. Seeing as your lying in beds and you'll want to keep anything covered up as much as possible anyway would you be okay at least wearing diapers when you're here? They are the most absorbant and you can spend all day with your friends without getting up or having to be changed. When you leave, in terms of discreetness, there are the choice of pull ups for adults, thin diapers or pads. All three will be hidden under clothing. The pads will probably need changing each time and there is a chance of leakage onto the underwear. Things like pull-ups

are thin enough to be discreet but can be pulled up and down in a hurry if you manage to get to a toilet in time.

"Morgan if I have to use something, you'll have to too!"

"Oh man, I really don't want to!"

"I'll have the nurse bring in 2 diapers but ask her to hide them from other 's views. Okay?"

"Go ahead doctor. That's fine with these two stubborn men!"

The doctor left the room but asked the others to wait for a few more minutes as the nurse was going to be taking them some medicine.

The nurse entered a couple of minutes later holding a pile of clean towels. She placed them on the end of a bed and lifted half the towels up, revealing 2 diapers.

"Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan these should fit you."

She handed Hotch and Morgan a diaper each.

"Do you need help putting them on?"

"Erm…no.. we should be okay to do it ourselves…thanks anyway."

The nurse put the towels in the bathroom and left the room.

"Dave can you leave us for a minute? And make sure the others stay outside long enough?"

"Sure. Give us a shout when your ready."

Dave left the room. Hotch and Morgan nervously slid off their underpants and managed to nervously put the diaper on, having watched the unsub's men do it to them for the last 2 weeks.

They both couldn't believe it. They were free from the hell but already back in the nightmare diapers!

They rearranged their gowns, climbed back into their beds and pulled the blanket, making sure that everything was covered and hidden from view.

"DAVE! WE'RE READY!"

Dave heard Aaron shout and led the others back in. They were busy chatting when the porter arrived with trays of breakfast for Hotch and Morgan. The porter raised the head ends of the bed and placed the trays on the pull out tables so that they were within reach before he left. After 2 weeks of mushed up food, even this hospital food looked appealing to Morgan and Hotch. The others watched as Hotch and Morgan both tucked in hungrily.

"Rossi why don't you go and get something in the hospital canteen while we stay here? We all grabbed something at the hotel before we left this morning but you haven't yet eaten and must be starving."

"Sure. I'll be back soon!"

"I'll join you. I need some more coffee anyway…"

"Reid, you had 2 cups already….."

"Yeah and I need a 3rd cup…"

Reid followed Rossi out of the room. He didn't actually need the coffee but thought Rossi would like a little company whilst he ate something.

Whilst Garcia, J.J and Blake watched the 2 men eat, they felt something still wasn't right and felt that Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were all keeping something back from them about Hotch's and Morgan's condition. J.J decided to ask Rossi later when they were away from everyone else.

At just after 8am Rossi was still down in the canteen eating with Reid keeping him company. J.J and Blake were sitting in the guy's room laughing and chatting. Hotch suddenly felt fullness in his bladder and then, before he could react, he felt his bladder empty itself. He gasped at the realisation that he really didn't have any control.

J.J heard him gasp and looked at him worriedly. She saw his face go red with embarrassment and shock at J.J looking at him whilst he was having an accident.

"Hotch are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a twinge in my shoulder."

"Hotch, we are all trained profilers and something tells me that's not what made you gasp. So come on what's up? You and Morgan push out of the room to speak to a doctor, when we've already been told your probably going to be released within the next 24 hours, the nurse comes and then leaves, you push Rossi out of the room and wouldn't let anyone of us in for a good few minutes. Something is really up. I know Rossi is keeping something from us about you guys. Your not completely better are you?"

"Yeah and to top it off, when we first entered the room this morning, there was a distinct smell of pee in the air…."

"Erm…we would really rather not discuss it with you. Rossi knows and that's bad enough…."

"Come on. We're like family. We know each other s secrets. What could possibly be wrong that both of you have to feel you have to hide from us?"

Just then Rossi and Reid re-entered the room.

"So what's been happening whilst we've been gone. I hope everyone's behaved themselves…."

"Rossi, the guys won't tell us so come on spill it. What are you 3 not telling us? The doctor said that apart from a little shoulder pain and needing rest these 2 were fine but you 3 have been acting suspiciously since we got here this morning. Don't you trust your own family? We all know everyones secrets. Surely if they are okay then there's nothing to hide from us…"

Spencer looked at the 2 agents lying in bed and read their minds and body language.

"You 2 still need those diapers don't you?"

"When I get out of this bed, I am so gonna kill you and Rossi!"

"Hey I kept my word and haven't said anything to anyone…."

"Is that why you guys are so embarrassed? Your having a little toilet trouble after spending 2 weeks in diapers?"

"Its not just a little trouble….."

"Are you saying that you 2 are incontinent?"

"Only for a few days according to the doctors. Apparently its understandable…."

"So Hotch when you let out that gasp, you were…."

"Yeah my body just…erm….let go….."

"Come on you guys, its embarrassing enough for us to have to deal with. Now all you guys know we'll definitely have to quit….."

"Its only for a few days until your bodies relearn the control…."

"And what if its for longer? There's no way me and Hotch can go in the field if we can't control ourselves!"

"You will. You should try being heavily pregnant and having to pee all the time. It's a common fact that heavily pregnant women often have a few accidents, even if they are only small….."

"Wait a minute J.J are you saying that when you were pregnant with Henry you actually wet your pants a few times?"

"Yeah….Though I never told Will…."

"Hotch did Haley have any problems like that when she was pregnant with Jack?"

"Erm… not that she told me but then again I was away a lot of that time….So….erm…you guys aren't horrified or disgusted or anything?"

"No, we're all be there for the both of you until you fully regain control. And don't worry, we won't tell a soul…."

"We really appreciate that J.J. Thank you. And thank you to all of you."

"We're a team and a family. That's what a team does and that's what a family does…"

"And my Morgan baby will get special attention whilst he recuperating at home…."

"Ooh Morgan, now there's something to look forward to…"

For the rest of the day, the team stayed with Hotch and Morgan. Around mid afternoon both men decided they could do with changing.

"Hey, Dave, seeing as you're the best one to find a nurse quickly, could you go and find us one?"

"Are you okay Aaron?"

"Yeah, I think we just…erm…need….fresh….."

"Okay. Tell you what I'll ask her to bring you both fresh diapers. That'll save her having to come twice."

"Thanks."

Dave went out of the room and quickly returned with a nurse holding 2 fresh diapers.

"Agents Hotchner and Morgan? Your friend said you wanted fresh diapers….?"

"If you want, I'll leave them in the bathroom and you can clean up whilst you change yourselves…."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

The nurse left them inside the bathroom and left them to it.

"Erm…Dave could you all just leave us for a while…."

"Sure Aaron. Come on guys lets give them some space. I'll treat you all to a coffee and piece of cake downstairs whilst we wait…."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and Dave could you leave your cellphone here. I might call Jack again."

Dave handed Aaron his cellphone and Hotch and Morgan waited until everyone had left the room.

"Morgan do you mind if I go first? I'll be as quick as I can."

"You go right ahead…."

Hotch jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. He took off his wet nappy and his gown and jumped in the shower. After a very quick shower, he dried himself off, put on a clean diaper and put back on his gown. Then he left the bathroom.

"Shower's all yours!"

"Thanks."

As Hotch climbed back into bed, Morgan went through the same routine as Hotch had, taking off his wet nappy, showering, drying himself off, putting a clean nappy and his gown on before leaving the bathroom and getting back into his bed.

Just then the doctor entered the room.

"I noticed your friends go down to the canteen so I'd thought I'd take this opportunity to check up on the both of you. Any progress with the incontinence issue yet?"

"No. When will it go back to normal in that department?"

"Your body has to relearn to adjust. I suggest whenever you feel the urge coming you hold on for as long as you can each time. Eventually you'll find yourselves holding on for longer and longer until the muscle strength returns down there and the nerves and muscles respond to what you want them to do. The diapers are only temporary. You might find that you get better control in the day but you might still find yourselves having the odd accident at night for a while longer. At night you might have to start waking up midway through the night to use the bathroom. Unfortunately there's no real timeline I can give you for this kind of thing. I can just tell you where to get the supplies from. I am sorry and do feel for you guys. Apart from that issue, I see no reason why, after a good night's rest tonight you can't be released to go back home to your families. I have to order that you take at least a week or two off work and insist that, until you get a handle on things, you stay with someone. And, Agent Hotchner that does not mean just your son, by someone I mean another adult.

"I'm going to be staying for at least a few days with my sister in law Jessica Brooks. She takes care of my son when I'm away so we're both going to be at her house. I've promised my boy that, until I'm better, I'm just going to hang out with him."

"She'll probably be best knowing about the protection issue…."

"Dave promised to explain it to her. Hopefully she and I together can hide it from my eight year old son as I don't think he'd understand why his daddy suddenly has to use diaper protection."

"Okay. That sounds fine. And Agent Morgan, I believe you live by yourself. Is there anyoe who will stay with you?"

"My best friend and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia has promised she'll give me lots of special attention. She'll stay with me until she's convinced I'm well enough to be trusted on my own which at her rate could be never!"

"Okay so you are both going to stay with another adult. I'll give you a prescription for painkillers and plenty of supplies to last until you at least get back. Then I'll write down a list of places you can easily pick up more.

But apart from that and a good nights sleep tonight, I'll start the process of signing you out so you can go home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor."

"Yeah thanks doc."

Whilst they waited for the others to return, Hotch decided to call Jack.

"You don't mind if I call Jack do you. I think he'd like to hear the good news about us going home."

"No problem. Tell him I said hi!"

"Actually he asked to speak to you this morning when you were in the shower so he probably would want to talk to you now."

"Aww. My little man Jack actually cares about me!"

"You're his only uncle Derek….."

He found Jessica's number on Dave's phone and called the number. Jessica answered.

"Hi Jess its me. Could I speak to Jack, I got some really great news he'd want to hear."

"Sure. I'll go get him."

He heard Jess place the phone down and go and fetch Jack. He then heard the rumble as Jack obviously ran to the phone, eager to speak to his dad again.

"DADDY!"

"Hey buddy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was trying to do my science homework but its hard."

"Do you think you can get it done in time for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Cos we've just spoken to the doctor and he says he wants us to get one more good nights rest here but then he'll release us tomorrow morning. So it's roughly a 3 hour flight on the jet but then I should be back in Virginia by about lunchtime."

"YEAH! Your actually coming home! Your still gonna spend a few days hanging out with me aren't you?"

"I did promise I would. And at the moment there's nothing I need more than to spend time with my favourite son!"

"Dad, I'm your only son!"

"AUNT JESS, AUNT JESS, DADDY'S COMING HOME TOMORROW!"

Aaron had to hold the phone away from his ear as Jack forgot to cover the phone mouthpiece as he shouted to his aunt.

"We're coming to meet you at the airport daddy!"

"I know. Aunt Jessica told me. Can I speak to her for a minute? Then you can have a chat to your uncle Derek."

"Okay."

He heard the sound of someone taking hold of the phone.

"Aaron did I hear Jack right? Your coming home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The doctor will release us in the morning and then its about a 3 hour flight home. I've been ordered to stay off work for at least a week maybe two."

"Give me a call when your about an hour away and I'll make sure me and Jack are there to meet you. You're still coming back to my house aren't you?"

"Yeah. But if its okay could we stop off at my place so I can grab some more clean clothes and what not?"

"Sure. I can grab some more of Jack's things whilst we're there."

"Thanks."

Although they were only talking on the phone, and although she wasn't a profiler and she couldn't see him, she knew him well enough to know that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"I know there's something your trying to hid from me Aaron. How about I call you back after Jack's gone to bed and we can talk?"

"Er…sure…Can you put Jack back on and I'll put Morgan on the phone for him?"

Hotch handed Morgan the phone.

"Jack your uncle Morgan want's to talk to you?"

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's my main man Jackstar doing?"

"UNCLE DEREK! I'm so glad your okay! Daddy said everyone's coming home tomorrow!"

"I know and I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither. Uncle Derek I can never ask my dad this but did the bad men hurt you?"

"Not really. They just kept us tied up."

"So why do you both need time to recover if he didn't hurt you?"

"Well, I'll let your dad explain it more but basically he kept us tied up so we couldn't move for the whole time we were there. Our muscles got a little weak and we are really tired. Plus we were tied with our hands above our heads so our arms and shoulders are a little sore."

"Oh right. Surely the man let you guys up and let you use the potty?"

"Er….yeah…but apart from that we were kept tied up."

"Oh right."

"Its great to hear your voice little man."

"It's great to hear your voice too uncle Derek! I'm so glad you and my dad are okay and are coming home tomorrow!"

"Would you like to speak to your dad again Jack?"

"Please."

"In that case I'll see you tomorrow little Jackstar!"

"Bye. See you tomorrow!"

Morgan handed the phone back to Hotch.

"Hey buddy. Did you enjoy your little chat with uncle Derek?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me talk to him."

Just then the others walked back into the room.

"Hey buddy I gotta go now but if I don't speak to you again before hand, I'll see you tomorrow! I know I can't wait to have you in my arms and to see that enormous smile you got!"

"Okay. I really can't wait to see you tomorrow daddy! I love you lots and lots.!"

"I love you too buddy, more than you can ever know. Bye!"

"Bye!"

From the smile Hotch had on his face, everyone knew who he'd been talking to. Even when Hotch got depressed by the hardest cases, one phone call or skype call from Jack and he would be smiling again. Jack always knew how to make his dad happy again even on Hotch's darkest days.

"Hey great news. The doctor says he'll release us in the morning. Dave can you order the jet ready as I want to get going home as soon as we leave here."

"Sure. No problem. I'm guessing your extremely anxious to see one little boy again…."

"You bet I am. When I spoke to Jessica, she somehow knew I was keeping something from her. She said she'd phone me after Jack's gone to bed to talk about it. But I don't know how I'm gonna explain it to her."

"What time does the little guy go to bed?"

"About 9pm."

"Tell you what, I'll give her a quick call now and tell her you're a little embarrassed and want me to explain it to her so to call me instead. How's that?"

"Thanks mate. You are really one in a million."

Dave went out of the room and dialled Jessica on his cellphone. To his surprise Jack answered.

"Hello Aunt Jess's house….."

"Jack? Is Jess there?"

"UNCLE DAVE! Thanks for finding my daddy for me!"

"No problem Jack."

"Daddy says your all coming home tomorrow….!"

"Yep. We're leaving in the morning and be back there by lunchtime. Is your Aunt Jessica there. I need to speak to her a minute."

"Sure. And Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thanks again for finding daddy!"

"Your more than welcome!"

Dave waited until Jess answered.

"Dave, is everything okay with Aaron. I know I only just spoke to him…."

"He's fine. Nothing's changed. It's just that you said to him you sensed he was keeping something from you and you were gonna call him back after Jack went to bed to talk to him."

"That's right. I may not be a profiler and may not be able to see his face but I know my brother in law well enough to know when he's trying to hide something. Why? Do you know anything?"

"In fact yeah I do. I was wondering if, after Jack's gone to bed, you call me instead and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"How come Aaron won't tell me? We're like brother and sister more than in laws…"

"Well it's a little embarrassing for him right now."

"It has to do with what happened during his kidnapping doesn't it"

"Yeah. But so Jack doesn't hear, I think it'll be better to tell you after he's gone to sleep…..."

"Okay. Thank you Dave for helping him though. He needs a great friend like you and all the others on the BAU team."

"Aww. Thanks Jessica. So I'll speak to you later?"

"Okay. Bye!"

By 9pm that night both Hotch and Morgan were asleep at the hospital and all the others were sitting in their hotel rooms getting ready for bed. Dave's phone rang and, seeing it was Jessica, he answered.

"Hi Jess. Is he asleep?"

"Yeah. He was up so early he was exhausted. But I can bet he'll be up just as early tomorrow! So please Dave what is wrong with Aaron that he won't tell me?"

"Well you know I told you how the unsub kept his victims kept his victims in a baby state and kept them in and forced them to use diapers?"

"Yeah…."

"Well after being in diapers for 2 weeks straight their bodies have to relearn control. So until then they keep having accidents and have to wear protection."

"Are you saying that Aaron is temporarily incontinent?"

"Well….yeah. It's hard for him and Morgan cos they are tough FBI agent and grown men who are used to having perfect control of that area…"

"So Aaron and Morgan are having to wear diaper protection until they get that control back…."

"Yeah. Aaron wasn't sure how you'd take it and he also doesn't want Jack to know he has to wear protection for a while….."

"I had to nurse my mum for months and had to regularly change diapers on her so I'm no stranger to that kind of thing. Tell Aaron I'm fine with all that protection stuff and with any accidents he may have. And tell him I'm happy to help him in any way he needs and I'll be happy to help him try to hide it from Jack, although Jack is so smart he's likely to figure it out sooner rather than later…."

"You are a star Jess. Aaron should be proud to have a sister in law like you."

"I may be a star but to his son, Aaron is the hero!"

"So now you know what Aaron was too embarrassed to tell you himself….."

"No matter what happens, I'm always here for both him and Jack and I'm willing to put up with anything and willing to help either of them with any problem that should arise."

"If there was a medal for people like you Jessica Brooks, you'd more than earn it!"

"Thanks Dave."

"See you tomorrow. I understand you and Jack are meeting Aaron at the airport?"

"Yeah. Oh and can you also tell him if he needs any more protection supplies then I'll happily go and buy them for him to save his embarrassment."

"Aww. He'd really appreciate that. Don't worry I'll tell in the morning! The doctor is giving him and Morgan enough supplies to last until well after they get home."

"Okay. Aaron wants to stop off at his apartment for some clothes so if I bring my extra key, could someone not only take them in but put them in the guest bedroom wardrobe?

"Sure. I've been to your house before so I know which is the guest room. I'll take them there myself."

Thanks for telling me Dave!"

"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow, although there's only one person Jack really wants to see….Night"

"Goodnight!"


	14. 14 Hotch returns home

The next morning around 6am Hotch and Morgan woke up in soaking wet diapers. A nurse walked in carrying clean gowns and towels and fresh diapers.

"Good morning agents. I've brought you some clean stuff. I know you'll be leaving us later but I thought you might like to clean up before breakfast….I'll put these things in the bathroom and then leave you guys to it."

"Thanks."

"Hotch you go first."

"Okay. I won't be long."

Hotch disappeared in the bathroom where he showered and put on a fresh gown and clean diaper before exiting the bathroom. Morgan then did the same so that by the time the team came in at 7am they were both lying in clean dry diapers. Everyone could instantly tell they'd already showered.

"I saw the doctor and he's gonna be doing his rounds at 8am so you should be released a little after that….."

The orderly entered with breakfast trays and both Hotch and Morgan hungrily at the food.

At about 8.30 the doctor entered. The other's left to give him some privacy with his patients.

"Good morning agents! I just want to check your vitals and check everything's okay before I sign you out."

Hotch went first and, as the doctor began his exam, he felt a twinge in his bladder and managed to hold on for a few seconds But as the doctor began prodding his stomach, Hotch felt himself lose the battle and felt his bladder empty itself into the diaper, whereupon his face went red.

Morgan exam came next and, although he managed to hold onto a full bladder for a few seconds, he, too lost his battle.

Once the exams were finished, the doctor explained about the discreet protection types.

"The pull ups can probably hold 3 or 4 uses before it needs changing. If you use a pad then you must place it right and be aware that they sometimes don't hold everything."

"Okay. Where can we get them back home?"

The doctor handed both agents a list of the same store names, along with the best sizes to for them to get."

Meanwhile back in Quantico, Jessica decided to see if she could hide what she wanted to buy from Jack and had an idea. She called J.J's husband Will.

"Hey its Jessica, Jack's aunt. Aaron and the team are coming home today and I was wondering if I could drop Jack at your's for an hour or so whilst I go grocery shopping before he comes? Jack hates grocery shopping so I know he'd much rather spend the time playing with Henry."

"Sure, bring him over. Henry will be so happy to see him."

"I'll be there in maybe 10 minutes."

"Jack, I know your anxious to see your dad but I need to go grocery shopping before he comes so we have plenty to eat. Henry's dad says your welcome to spend the time I'm shopping playing with Henry if you'd rather…."

"Can I go play with Henry Aunt Jess. Grocery shopping is so boring!"

"Sure. Go get your coat and I'll drop you on my way."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

Within 10 minutes, Jessica had dropped Jack off at Henry's house and was on her way to the big superstore. She not only wanted to buy enough food but she was looking for other stuff…

Back at the hospital, the doctor was getting ready to sign the 2 agents out. They requested and he agreed to let them have a quick shower and put on a pull up before getting dressed. He had a nurse take the majority of the supplies he was giving the agents out to one of the SUV's. He had made sure to have them put in boxes with nothing written on so that no one could tell what was in the boxes. He brought about 12 new pull-ups into the room and gave half to Hotch and half to Morgan to put into their go bags for the journey home.

By 9am they were showered and dressed and ready to leave. Dave had called the jet and it was ready and waiting for them to board as soon as they got to the airport.

It took them only 15 minutes to get to the airport and everyone helped transport not only their bags but Morgan and Hotch's protection supplies on board.

Hotch, as usual went to see the pilot and co-pilot.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. It's good to have you back again."

"Morning Joe! Morning Ed! Please take us home. There's a little boy back home who I'm desperate to see again!"

"Yes sir. Quantico in 3 hours it is! Please can you make sure everyone is seated and has seatbelts on and we'll get started."

Hotch went back and everyone buckled into seats for the take off. For a while Hotch sat nervously looking out of the window of the jet, nervous about facing Jessica who now knew of his incontinence issue.

Dave saw him and sat down on the single seat opposite him.

"I spoke to Jessica last night and told her about the problems you have temporarily got after being in diapers for 2 weeks straight."

"What did she say?"

"She told me how she had to nurse her mum for months and had to regularly change diapers on her so isn't any stranger to that kind of thing. She says to say she's fine with all that protection stuff and with any accidents you may have. She's also more than happy to help you in any way you need and and that she'll be happy to help you try to hide it from Jack, although Jack is so smart he's likely to figure it out sooner rather than later….She also says to say that if you need any more protection supplies then she'll happily go and buy them for you to save your embarrassment."

"Wow! I didn't expect that from her!"

"I told you it'll be okay."

About 2 hours into the flight, Aaron called Jess to tell him they'd be about an hour.

About 2 and a half hours into the flight, both Hotch and Morgan decided it might be worth changing into a fresh pull-up before they landed. Hotch went first and grabbed his go bag and went into the cramped jet bathroom. He managed to slide off his shoes and take off his trousers. He carefully pulled off the wet pull-up and pulled a clean one out of his go bag and pulled it on. He pulled his trousers and shoes back on and threw the wet pull up into the small bathroom bin before washing his hands, grabbing his go bag and leaving the bathroom. Morgan was standing outside holding his own go bag waiting and slipped inside the bathroom to change as soon as Hotch left. Knowing he had used the pull up only about 5 minutes before changing made Hotch sure enough that he would be okay until they got to Jessica's house.

Soon after Morgan had changed, the jet landed. Rossi had told everyone to put half the boxes into his SUV as he was going to drop them by Jessica's house for Aaron.

After helping with the transporting the boxes to Rossi's SUV, everyone grabbed their go bags and went towards the airport. They had only just got inside when a voice shouted 'DADDY!' and Hotch dropped his bag and crouched down as an over the moon Jack ran into his outstretched open arms. As soon as Jack was against him, Hotch wrapped his arms tightly around his son, not wanting to let him go. J.J, knowing it needed to be ready, had gotten her cell phone camera ready and started recording before they even stepped into the building so that she could capture Jack and Hotch reuniting. She was going to send a copy to the local detective so that he could show it to everyone who had been at the raid that night and had worked so hard for this moment to bring Hotch home to his son.

"Buddy I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you more! I love you daddy!"

"I love you too buddy!"

All the other BAU team members stood beside Jess and watched Hotch and Jack reunite. Everyone, including Jessica, knew that after all that had happened, this was the moment both Hotchner boys had been looking forward to and waiting for.

They stayed hugging for a good solid minute until they eventually parted. Everyone could see both Hotchner boys had tears of happiness in their eyes. The others, too, started to get a little teary eyed at seeing them reunite after all that had happened to Hotch. Hotch stood up and picked his go bag up in one hand and held one of Jack's hand's with his other hand and, together, they walked towards the others. Only at that point did J.J finish filming on her cellphone.

"Hey Aaron. I'm so glad your home!"

"Hey Jess. Thanks for everything you do."

As Aaron and Jess stood hugging with emotion, Jack hugged and greeted all the BAU team. He gave the biggest hugs to his uncle Derek, telling him how glad he was he was home, and then surprised everyone by not only giving Rossi the biggest hug of all but by starting to tear up as he said

"Thanks for bringing my dad home Uncle Dave!"

As Jess and Aaron stood watching Jack hug Dave, she whispered into Aaron's ear.

"Do you need to er….change before we head out?"

Aaron whispered back into her ear.

"No, I did that on the jet half an hour ago. I should be good for a while."

"Have you got enough stuff with you just in case you need it if Dave takes the rest to my house for us while we stop off at your apartment?"

"Yeah I got some spare in my go bag."

"Jack buddy we need to probably get going."

Jack finally let go of Dave and held out his dad's outstretched hands.

"I'll see you all back at work in a week or two. Thanks for everything though…."

"It was all worth it to see the face on this little guy again light up when you walked in!"

Only seconds after the Hotchner's and Jess had left, J.J saved the file on her phone and called the local detective they had worked with in Denver.

"Hey, its Agent Jareau here. We've just landed. I'm gonna send you a video that everyone who went to that raid deserves to see. Could you make sure its circulated round to everyone who was there?"

"Sure."

J.J ended the call and sent the video file. The detective received the file and sat at his desk watching the video. Tears came to his eyes as he watched a little boy shout 'daddy' and watched as ran into Agent Hotchner's outstretched arms and held each other tightly for a good minute before the Agent stood up. The boy happily took the agent's hand and the pair walked towards the camera, clearly tears in both their eyes.

He sent the video to the SWAT captain and asked that he show it to every SWAT officer who was present in the rescue of the 2 FBI agents. The captain teared up as he watched the video. He knew that there were too many SWAT officers to send the file to individually so he uploaded it onto his computer and sent them all an email with the file attached with the message 'Something to say thank you for rescuing the agents.'

Meanwhile the detective also uploaded the file onto his computer and emailed it to every officer who had been there that night. He knew that, even the hardest cop, would tear up at watching this.

Meanwhile Aaron, Jack and Jess climbed into her car. As Aaron sat in the passenger seat listening to Jack telling him all about everything that had happened in the past 2 weeks, which seemed like an endless list. After half an hours driving, when they pulled up outside Aaron's apartment, Jack was confused, having forgotten the conversation he had had with his aunt before leaving to pick up his dad.

"Aunt Jess, I thought we were staying with you?"

"You are. Don't you remember me telling you your dad wanted to stop by your place first so he could get some more clean clothes for both him and you?"

"Sorry. I forgot."

"That's okay Jack. You were so eager to see your dad again when we talked. But don't worry. We are only stopping her so that both of you can collect whatever clothes you want or need."

"Can I take some movies to your house Aunt Jess?"

"Take whatever you want to Jack."

The three of them went inside, Aaron carrying his go bag. Not only did it have the spare pull-ups in it but he was going to leave most of his suit stuff at home.

From his apartment, Jessica's house was about another half an hour away.

When they got to the apartment, Aaron let them all in and turned off the alarm. Whilst Jess went to pick out more of Jack's clothes, Jack went to look through his DVD collection.

"Jack I want you to make sure you use the bathroom before we leave for Aunt Jessica's house!"

"Okay dad."

Hotch felt guilty about knowing he was telling his son to use the bathroom but he was wearing protection as he had no control over his own bathroom use. Jack ran to use the bathroom before choosing the DVD's. Hotch had only just gotten into his bedroom when he felt his bladder go full and then empty itself into the pull-up. He closed his door as he emptied his go bag onto his bed before quickly putting the pull ups back in. He filled the bag with tracksuit trousers, some suit trousers, some pairs of pyjama trousers, plenty of t-shirts, socks, some underpants, and anything else he might need, including toiletries like shaving kit, etc. He ended up packing a second bag with clothes as he also packed a couple pair of comfy non work shoes. Whilst he was packing, he heard the toilet flush for a second time since they had been there and figured Jessica had used the bathroom.

Jessica and Jack were standing by the door waiting. Aaron only had to look at Jess for Jess to know what he was thinking.

"Jack why don't you help Aunt Jess take stuff down to the car. I'm just need to use the bathroom and then lock up and I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay daddy!"

Jack and Jessica left to go downstairs. Aaron hurried to his room, pulled a pull-up out of his bag and hurried to the bathroom. Even though there was noone else in the apartment, he locked the door, just in case Jack returned whilst he was changing. He quickly changed into the clean pull-up and put his trousers back on. Then he put the wet pull-up in a plastic bag, tied it shut and took it out of the bathroom. He picked up his bags and the carrier bag and, after making sure all lights, etc were switched off, he reset the alarm, locked the door and went towards the elevator, throwing the carrier bag down the rubbish chute on the way. Then, carrying his bags he went downstairs where Jessica and Jack were waiting in her car. He put his bags in the boot and climbed back into the front seat. Jessica started driving towards her house.

When they got there half an hour later, Jack was bouncing in his seat in the back, anxious for the fun to begin now his daddy was home.

Aaron and Jess unpacked the car whilst Jack ran inside to put the DVD's in his room.

"Aaron, I know your toilet issue must be highly embarrassing for you but remember I'm here for you and Jack whatever. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow Jack can go to school and we can get the time to have a proper talk. But for now, you know there's 2 bins in my bathroom, one with and one without a lid?

"Yeah….."

"Well the one with a lid, Jack knows to steer clear of and never looks in due to the lid. He knows that's my private bin and to leave it well alone. That's because I use that bin to throw any sanitary waste away. So whilst you're here, you can put any soiled protection in that bin. I'll empty it at least a couple of times a day. Jack'll think it's just my time of the month so won't question it for at least a week or two if he sees me emptying it. Just so long as the lid covers it, he won't see it. I brought you a backpack for when you have to take anything out with you. I know Jack's too big to sleep in your guest bed with you so I've taken the chance and bought a plastic non crinkle mattress cover and made your bed up with it. It shouldn't make any noise when you lie on it but it'll protect the bed just in case…..Oh and I've also put plenty of spare bed sheets etc in the cupboard above the bed, along with some old towels, in case you need to change the bed mid way through the night. You can put any stuff for washing in the hamper I've put in your room. Don't worry about giving me anything extra if you have an accident or leak. I don't mind doing any extra laundry. If you like I'll hide some of your pull-ups in a cupboard in the bathroom so you don't always have to go to your room in the day. When you take stuff to shower with you can hide some and keep enough in the cupboard. I'll make sure their on a shelf out of Jack's eyeline and try and put some towels in front so he won't see them. But if you need me to buy you more just tell me what to buy and what size you need and I'll go and buy them for you to save you embarrassing yourself. If the worst comes to the worst, I'll help you in explaining to Jack….."

"Wow, thanks for doing all this Jessica. I never imagined you'd be so good to me."

"Like I've told you before Aaron, you and Jack are my family and I'll always be here to help the both of you with whatever you need. Remember above all else when your around me you never have to be embarrassed about having an accident or leakage or having to wear protection or anything like that. I know its not your fault and you can't help it. Oh I'll keep a washcloth in the plastic bowl in the cupboard under the sink so you if you'd rather not shower everytime, you can give yourself a quick clean."

"I really don't know what to say Jess except thank you so much. Erm..don't you have to go to work this week?"

"I called my boss and took this week and next week off as personal time."

Just then Jack came running back out of the house.

"COME ON SLOWCOACHES! Aunt Jess I'm hungry…"

"Okay, let me and your dad take everything upstairs and how about I make us some lunch?"

Aaron and Jess took the bags up to the rooms and then Aaron stood helping Jessica make some lunch for the 3 of them. Jack was in ear shot so they kept their conversation on anything but his diaper wearing issue.

"I was thinking that, depending on how you feel next weekend, of inviting all your team and Henry and his parents over for a barbeque to say welcome home and thank the team for finding both you and Agent Morgan. What do you think?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea. Hopefully you know what will be solved by then."

"You know it might not be that simple or quick."

"I know."

Between them it didn't take them long to whip up a big bowl of mac and cheese, Jack's favourite as it was a special day for him.

"Jack, go wash up before we eat!"

Jack ran to the bathroom to wash his hands before hurrying back to the table where Jess and his dad were putting out plates, cutlery, glasses of water and, the main attraction, a bowl full of mac and cheese.

"Thanks Aunt Jess!"

"I thought you deserved one of your favourite foods as this is one very special day."

Aaron served the food onto everyone's plates and everyone tucked in. After they had finished, they sat there talking.

"Have you finished that science homework you had?"

"Yeah, I finished it last night."

"Have you done all your other homework?"

"Yeah. The other stuff was easy and I did that first."

"Shows how smart you are, just like your dad Jack!"

"Jack, listen I know I said I'd take you out of school straight away so we could hang out together but I was thinking that, as your Aunt Jess and I need some time to talk about some things, you go into school tomorrow, so you can hand in all the homework you've worked so hard at and you can tell anyone you want that I'm home. I'll phone the school sometime on Monday and tell them you won't be in the rest of the week. How does that sound? Does it sound okay to you buddy?"

"I guess so. I was so looking forward to tomorrow with you though!"

"You only have to go to school one day then you get 6 whole days to spend with me and your Aunt Jess."

"Okay. But you will take and pick me up won't you?"

"We only have Aunt Jessica's car so she might have to drive but if she lets me I'll come along in the car, sure."

"Aunt Jess, if you drive me to school and back can dad come too?"

"Sure!"

"Then you're coming!"

"Let's help clear these dishes then how about the 3 of us watch a movie?"

"Can we watch Ice Age 4?"

"Sure."

The three of them cleared the table and washed and dried the dishes. Then they sat on Jessica's sofa with Jack in the middle watching Ice Age 4. Halfway through the movie, Aaron felt his dry pull-up get wet. He knew he was safe enough until at least the next time.

By the time the movie had ended Aaron and Jess had nodded off. Jack looked at both the sleeping adults and slid off the sofa. After turning off the DVD, and running to the bathroom and getting a drink from the kitchen, he picked up 2 blankets and covered Jess with one and his dad with the other. He then left the 2 adults sleeping and went up to his bedroom to read.

About half an hour later, Jess woke up with a start to find the TV off and both her and Aaron covered in a blanket each. She left Aaron sleeping on the sofa and quietly got up to go and find Jack, whom she found reading in his room.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was. Thank you for the blankets by the way. Your dad's still asleep downstairs. Hey how about I make us all some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah! Thanks aunt Jess!"

"You okay up for a bit?"

"Yeah."

After stopping off at the bathroom, Jess went back downstairs and started making the cookies. About halfway through, she had was waiting for the oven to heat up when she realised Aaron had been sleeping for another half an hour. She didn't want to have to wake him up but knew he hadn't changed since they were at his apartment 4 hours ago.

She went into the lounge carrying a mug of hot coffee for him and gently shook his arm. She spoke as quietly as she could so Jack wouldn't hear.

"Aaron, its only a suggestion but isn't it about time you changed yourself?"

Aaron woke up with a start to find himself sitting on the sofa covered with a blanket.

"Jack covered us both with the blankets as we slept."

He felt uncomfortably wet. He went to stand up to find the pull up was soaking wet.

"I put some of your things in the top shelf of the cupboard…And don't forget there's a washcloth under the sink for you to use if you want it."

"Thanks….Where's Jack?"

"He's reading in his room. I'm just about to put some chocolate chip cookies in the oven."

"I'll be back down soon."

He took the mug of coffee upstairs, stopping off at Jack's door.

"Hey buddy! Your Aunt Jess is just about to put the cookies in the oven so they'll be ready soon."

"Your awake! Did you have a good sleep daddy?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the blankets buddy. Are you okay up here?"

"Yeah. I'm halfway through this book. Its taken me all week to get this far."

Jack held up a copy of one of the Harry Potter books.

"Okay. Jess will probably be calling you soon to eat hot cookies!"

Aaron slid into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, glad Jess had a proper lock on her bathroom door so Jack wouldn't walk in on him changing. He placed the mug of coffee on the windowsill and then he found where Jess had hidden some of his new pull-ups in the top of the cupboard. He kicked off his shoes and took off his trousers. As he pulled off the soaking wet pull up, he spotted the bin Jess had been talking about, the one with a lid. He knew that, since having Jack, Haley, too, had had something similar in their house for her times of the month. He carefully slid the wet pull-up into the bin, trying not to make a noise that would alert Jack. After making sure the bin lid was on properly, he stood in front of the sink and quickly ran some hot water. He found the washcloth under the sink and gave his lower body a quick wipe with the cloth and hot water, not wanting Jack to become suspicious of how long he spent in the bathroom. After quickly wiping the areas dry, he sat down on the toilet, feeling his bladder become full again. He clenched his muscles and tried to hold back and found he was able to for almost a minute before he lost control and his bladder emptied itself into the toilet. Once he was finished, he pulled a clean pull up and his trousers on, slid back on his shoes and, after making sure the washcloth was back under the sink, his towel was in the hamper and the cupboard was closed, he flushed the toilet. Then he washed his hands, making sure to splash some water on his face so that if Jack asked why he had been running water into the sink, he could lie and say he needed to wash his face.

He left the bathroom, feeling clean and fresh, and went back downstairs, now carrying an empty coffee mug. He found Jessica in the kitchen just having finished cleaning up. He could smell the delicious cookies baking in the oven.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for all your support and understanding. I really expected you to run a mile when you found out as I thought you would be disgusted and wouldn't want to know someone with my problem."

"I took care of my sick mom for months and she was bedridden Aaron, so I'm used to that sort of thing. Plus its not too much different to what I have to use every month.."

"Is Jack still engrossed in that latest Harry Potter book upstairs?"

"Yeah. Apparently its taken him all week and he's only halfway through it!"

"Yeah, I'm hoping that book will be like the last Harry Potter book he read. That one took him over two weeks to finish. So I was wondering what you'd like for dinner tonight? I don't mind cooking almost anything and Jack eats whatever I cook anyway. That and since he had his favourite dish at lunchtime he won't complain about what he eats for dinner."

"I'm happy to eat anything. But you must let me help you. I won't have you doing everything on your own."

"I'm here to take care of both you and Jack until your all better so I don't mind any extra work…."

Aaron didn t know what to say

"So is chicken breast, potatoes and veg okay with you ?"

"Sounds great."

Jess went to take the cookies out of the oven and put them on a cooling rack to cool off slightly. Aaron washed up his mug and was about to go and find Jack when Jack ran into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, I was just coming to find you. I take it you could smell they were cooked?"

"Yeah. And I washed my hands before I came down!"

"Give them a few minutes to cool off Jack, then you can be the first one to try my cookie batch!"

"I love being the official cookie taste tester Aunt Jess!"

"I know you do buddy. Hey why don't you go and sit at the table? Aaron could you pour 3 glasses of milk?"

"Of course!"

Aaron poured milk into 3 glasses and put one at each seat around the table. Jess got 3 plates out and carefully picked up 3 still hot cookies and put one on each plate and placed the each of the plates besides each glass of milk. She and Aaron sat down at the empty 2 places.

"Be careful buddy, it's probably still hot."

"They're always best when they are hot!"

"Okay tell us how good Aunt Jess's cookies are official taster!"

The 2 adults watched Jack pick up the cookie on his plate and bite into it. Knowing his manners, he waited until his mouth was empty before speaking.

"Absolutely delicious like always Aunt Jess!"

"Thanks buddy. I'm glad my cookies have passed the taste test of Jack Hotchner!"

Aaron and Jess picked up their own cookies and ate them. Aaron was always amazed at how good Jessica's cookies were. He finished the cookie quickly and just had to have a second one. He stood up.

"Hey buddy how about another cookie?"

"Yeah! Please!"

"Jess, what about you?"

"How can I say no when they passed Jack's taste test and I'm the chef?"

Aaron put 3 more cookies on his plate and went back to the table. He put a cookie each on the other 2 plates and they sat eating again.

"Jack, don't tell aunt Penny but I think Aunt Jess makes the best cookies ever!"

"Don't worry daddy I won't. I know Aunt Penny's cookies are so good but Aunt Jess, you have to be the bestest cookie maker in the world!"

"Aw thank you Jack. And thanks Aaron! You know I've only really known one other person who makes better cookies than me and that was your mum Jack. Now she was the best cookie maker I knew!"

"She always loved to bake me cookies when she could! I miss her cookies, but yours are just as good Aunt Jess!"

After they had drunk their milk, Aaron collected the plates and glasses and stood washing them in the sink, wondering what Haley would think of him having to wear these pull ups…

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"What were you thinking of just now….?"

"After Aunt Jess mentioned your mum, I was just thinking about how much I miss her…."

"I miss her too….."

Just then the phone rang. Jessica went to answer it but soon came back into the room.

"Aaron, it's J.J."

Aaron picked up the house phone.

"J.J, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how your doing?"

"Considering everything, I'm doing okay. Jessica is being very understanding about everything."

"Hey I know Jack saw Henry this morning when Jess dropped him off here whilst she went grocery shopping before we came back but I'd just thought I'd let you know that if you need space or time to talk with Jess, your welcome to bring Jack over to our house. The rest of the team has been given the week of to recuperate. Will's taken a few days off work and apart from school, Henry will be here with us."

"Thank you J.J. In fact we're sending Jack to school tomorrow so me and Jess can talk things through but then I promised him I'd keep him off for the rest of the week so we could hang out. But if I need time away from him, I might take you up on the offer. Jessica has taken the next 2 weeks off of work to be here for us."

"Okay. Just remember Jack's more than welcome to come and play with Henry anytime you guys want."

"Thanks J.J."

Aaron had just hung up the phone.

"Everything okay ?"

"Yeah, J.J just wanted to say that Jack's welcome to go over and play with Henry anytime whilst I'm recovering."

"That's nice."

"Daddy can we watch another movie until dinner time?"

"Sure. But I might not watch it all as I want to help Aunt Jess with dinner."

"Okay."

The 2 Hotchner boys sat down on the sofa and began to watch Brother Bear 2.

Halfway through the movie, Hotch looked at the clock to see it was 6 o clock. He heard Jessica in the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, would you mind if I went to help Jess cook dinner?"

"Sure. She works so hard!"

"She sure does buddy."

Aaron stood up and went into the kitchen to find Jess cutting up potatoes.

"Can I help at all?"

"I've only got the veg to cut up after this if you want to make a start on that…"

"Sure."

He washed his hands at the sink and then started to chop up carrots, beans and broccoli.

"So I know how long it takes from my place but what time do you and Jack leave here to get to his school by 8.45?"

"Its only halfway between our 2 places so it usually takes us no more than 20 minutes even with traffic. To be at the front of the school pick up line I try to be there by 3.15.

"You are so lucky you get to work from only 9 to 3."

"My boss is really good when it comes to understanding about our situation with Jack. Whenever your away and I have Jack all I have to do is let her know I have Jack and she lets me work from 9 to 3 so I can drop him off and pick him up from school. She also lets me have weekends off. Then whenever I don't have Jack I try to make up for the 2 hours I've missed by working slightly longer shifts and by working Saturdays."

"I'm sorry you have to make up for lost hours whenever I come back Jess…"

"That's okay. What's important is that I know I can be there for Jack when your away on a case."

"Never forget I gave you that credit card to use whenever you want to. I earn more than enough to cover anything you buy on it."

"Don't worry. Actually whilst you were missing, your team apparently put traces on all your cards and the first couple of times I used the card, it got flagged up on their system."

"Oh my god! I hope it didn't cause you too much embarrassment…."

"No, its all good. During the second call after it was flagged for a second time, I explained how you'd given me a credit card to use whenever you went away for Jack's care and so she happily removed the trace on the card, knowing it wasn't being used by the unsub."

"I'll make sure Garcia keeps a record of that number somewhere secure so that in any future incidences, she knows not to put a trace on that card number as I've given you that particular card to use."

"Okay. Can you put the veg in the 3 of the pots? I got the potatoes ready to put in."

Hotch dumped the carrots, broccoli and beans into the saucepans of boiling water and washed his hands at the sink. He started laying the table as dinner would soon be ready. The potatoes and veg were soon ready, and Jessica made some instant gravy. The chicken would only take a couple more minutes.

Aaron heard the credit music from Jack's movie and went into the lounge.

"Buddy, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes so can you go and wash your hands? I'll turn the DVD off."

"Okay daddy."

Jack got up and ran upstairs to wash his hands in the bathroom whilst Aaron turned off the DVD player and the TV. He heard Jack hurrying down the stairs, obviously hungry and they all gathered in the kitchen. Hotch put a chicken breast, potatoes, veg and gravy on each plate and carried them all to the table, where Jess and Jack were sitting.

"Thank you Aaron for the service!"

"No thank you for cooking the meal."

Aaron sat down and they all tucked into their dinners. Once dinner was finished and the dishes had been cleared away, Aaron went to run Jack a bath. During dinner he had felt his body pee into the pull up After the bath had run Aaron went downstairs.

"Jack, your bath is ready. Will you be okay bathing yourself tonight or do you want me to help you?"

"I'll be okay daddy."

"Good boy! Don't forget to brush your teeth before you come back down!"

"I won't daddy!"

Jack went upstairs to have his bath, which gave Jessica and Aaron a chance to have another talk. Aaron sat down on the sofa just as Jess brought in 2 mugs of coffee. She sat down next to him.

"So how are things going with the you know what?"

"Erm…I still can't seem to get any real control over it. I was really hoping it would of started showing some improvement by now."

"Its only been what, almost 48 hours since you were rescued. You probably just have to give it more time. I'm sure it will get better soon."

"I know but its just so frustrating. I'm a highly trained FBI agent with over 20 years service and am the Unit Chief of a major department but I'm suddenly losing control over what I learnt to do when I was a little kid."

"And your worried that if it goes on too long, you'll lose your job and reputation and respect?"

"Yeah."

"You know if the worst comes to the worst you and Jack are welcome in the house for as long as you need."

"I appreciate that, I really do."

"Don't forget. Don't worry if any accidents happen tonight. There are plenty of spare sheets, etc if you need to change the bed at all. Plus the bed has that plastic sheeting on it so the mattress should stay dry."

"The doc suggested that me and Morgan maybe get up halfway through the night to relieve ourselves just in case…"

"I think that might be a good idea…Before Jack comes back downstairs I just have to ask, is it just urinating your having problems with or is it both?"

"Actually its only my bladder I can't seem to control. When I was being held captive, although I did…erm…do the other thing in the diapers a few times when I was desperate, which was a lot worse than simply peeing into the things, I still seem to have full control of that part."

Hotch's face turned red as he imagined Jessica imagining him sitting opening his bowels in the diaper.

Aaron quickly focused on sipping from his mug to avert his eyes from Jessica's.

Luckily for him, his face had gone back to normal when they heard Jack come thundering down the stairs a couple of minutes later.

"I'm all clean daddy!"

"Excellent buddy! Good job!"

Jack, in his captain America pyjamas plonked himself down on the sofa in between Jess and Aaron and all 3 of them sat watching TV, just enjoying each other 's company.

About half an hour later Jack started to nod off. Aaron shook him awake.

"Hey buddy, why don't I tuck you in bed before you fall asleep? Your getting a little too big for me to carry you nowadays…"

Jack sleepily got up off the sofa. He hugged and kissed Jessica good night before Aaron led the sleepy boy upstairs.

"Hey buddy why don't you try and use the potty before you get into bed?"

Jack stumbled into the bathroom. A minute later Aaron heard the toilet flush and Jack came out of the bathroom looking really sleepy. Aaron led his son to the bed and tucked him in. Jack was asleep before Aaron kissed his head and spoke to him.

"Goodnight buddy. I love you so much."

Aaron closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Is he asleep already?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep as soon as his little head hit his pillow."

"Poor guy. He must be exhausted. He's had a busy day and he was awake at 6 this morning he was so eager to see you again."

"So what time do you get up on a school morning?"

"Usually about 6. I usually wake Jack up about 7 so we can leave between 8.15 and 8.20."

"I usually do the same."

"Don't worry about disturbing me in the night if you have to get up or change the bed or anything. You know your son usually sleeps like the dead so there's very little chance you'll wake him. What I used to do with my mum for extra protection is put a couple of old towels on the bed around that area for her to lie on. The cupboard in your room is full of old towels I found."

"Thanks. If its okay with you I might go and turn in early in case my night is disrupted."

"I was going to go to bed soon anyway…"

Aaron stood up to go upstairs.

"Night Jess. And, again, thank you for everything."

"Night Aaron. Its great to have you back safe again. I love you bro!"

"I love you too sis!"

"Don't be afraid to come and wake me if you need anything. I'm only across the hall."

"Thank you."

"I'll also leave a light on in the hall in case you have to use the bathroom in the night."

"Thanks."

Aaron went upstairs, nervous at what the night held. He went and grabbed a pair of his pyjamas, sneaking a clean pull up between them and went to the bathroom, locking the door. He stripped off, put the used pull up in Jessica's personal bin and got into the shower. After a quick shower, he got out and, after drying himself off, he was standing naked brushing his teeth when he felt his bladder begin to get full again. He sat down on the toilet with his toothbrush in his mouth. He tried holding on and felt himself definitely holding back for a good minute before he lost the battle and his bladder emptied itself into the toilet. As he sat there he also managed to move his bowels.

After wiping, he stood up, flushed the toilet and washed his hands at the sink before finishing brushing his teeth and, then after pulling on a clean pull up and putting on his pyjamas, he gathered up his clothes and went back to his room.

After folding up his clothes and closing his door, he pulled the top cover right down and reluctantly pulled out a couple of big old towels from the cupboard and spread them over the middle third of the bed. Deciding to be safe, he took 2 more towels and put them over the top of the other ones. Then he turned off the light and lay in the bed. Remembering both his nights at the hospital, he was scared to go to sleep in case he overfilled his pull up and made it leak. He set his phone alarm for about 1am so he could wake up and try and use the bathroom and ended up being so exhausted, he quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up to his phone alarm at 1am his pull up felt wet but he could also feel that his bladder was full. He clenched his muscles tight and did his best to hold on as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He only had time to turn on the light before he had to dash for the toilet. He just about managed to pull pyjama trousers and pull up down, and hold his penis out and aim it into the toilet before his body let go. He had struggled but he had made it to the toilet without losing control!

Jessica, having woken up hearing the sound of Aaron dashing out of the spare room before hearing the loud sounds of him urinating into the toilet, realised that she had drunk a little bit too much coffee before bed and felt her bladder in need of emptying. She got up out of bed and quietly crept out of her room and to the bathroom. She was shocked to find her brother in law standing with his trousers and pull up around his knees peeing into the toilet with the door wide open. He must have been in a hurry to not have time to close the door! She quietly pulled the door closed and waited outside. Aaron was shocked to hear the door closing behind him as he finished. He turned his head in time to see Jessica pulling the door closed. Before leaving he quickly changed into a dry pull up before washing his hands and flushing the toilet. He opened the door to find Jessica standing outside. He kept his voice to a whisper as to not let Jack hear.

"Sorry, I only just made it in time!"

"At least you made it. That's something."

"Did I wake you?"

"Not really. I think I drank a bit too much coffee before I went to bed."

Aaron quickly stood aside so she could go into the bathroom.

"Goodnight Jess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Aaron"

As Aaron went back to his room, he heard Jess shut the bathroom door. He couldn't believe Jessica had seen him with his trousers down peeing into the toilet! He was so embarrassed! He went back into his room, closed the door and lay back in bed, resetting his alarm for 6am. He quickly fell back to sleep.

He was woken with a start by his alarm, to find that his pull up was dry but that his bladder was giving clear signals it was getting too full. Again he clenched his muscles tight and held on as he dashed out of bed and ran to the bathroom


	15. 15 A long talk with Jessica

He only just reached the toilet when he felt his bladder let go into the pull up. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd managed to reach the toilet but had lost control again before he could pull any clothes down. Once his bladder was empty, he walked slowly back to his bedroom. Jessica was just coming out from her own room when she saw Aaron walking dejectedly back to the guest room and whispered in a low voice

"No luck then?"

"No"

"I'll take Jack to school. You stay here and rest."

"Thanks Jess"

He had been sitting on his bed wondering how much longer this loss of control would go on for when his cell phone rang and he saw it was J.J calling.

"Hotch"

"Hey Hotch, it's me J.J. Will was wondering if you'd like him to pick up Jack on his way to school with this morning? Then he can drop Jack back at Jessica's on their way home after school."

"Sure that'd great. Tell Will thanks."

"Will do. So can Jack be ready at say 8.15?"

"Sure he can. Thanks J.J."

As soon as he'd hung up, he heard Jessica coming out of the bathroom and quickly got up to catch before she went downstairs. He met her in the hallway.

"Jess, I've just had a call from J.J. Will is coming by to pick up Jack for school this morning and he will drop Jack back here on their home after school."

"Aww that's good of him."

"I'm gonna go grab a shave and shower now before I wake him up."

"Sure. I'm gonna get dressed first then head downstairs."

"Okay. Jack needs to be ready by 8.15 by the way."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Whilst Jessica had gone back into her room, Aaron had grabbed clean tracksuit trousers, a clean t-shirt, clean socks and a clean pull-up, along with his shaving stuff and headed into the bathroom. He'd quickly shaved and brushed his teeth before a shower and then had turned on the shower water to hide noise before pulling off his pyjamas and wet pull up, putting it into Jessica's private trash can. After his shower he'd dried himself quickly before pulling on the pull up and clothes and going out of the bathroom. After putting his things in his room, he'd gone downstairs to find Jessica standing in the kitchen sipping a mug of coffee. As soon as she saw him appear, she started making him a mug of coffee as well. As it was only just gone half 6, Aaron had time drink the coffee before going back upstairs to wake Jack for school.

Jessica spoke in a low voice in case a sleeping Jack could hear.

"So how far did you get this morning? You managed to just make it last night."

"Last night I barely made it. This morning I actually reached the damn toilet before I lost control."

"Bad luck. But it hasn't even been 72 hours since your rescue. You just have to give it time Aaron. Time and patience. It'll all go back to normal soon enough. Your body just has to readjust."

"I know but it's still hard Jess. I mean I er potty trained my son myself….now I'M the one who needs potty training!"

"I promise Aaron it WILL be okay. Just give it time and patience. I bet Morgan's going through the same things as you."

"Yeah I know but, unlike me, he doesn't have to hide it or anything from a little boy who thinks his dad is normal and okay."

"You are normal and okay. Your body just has to readjust back to what it was. We got all day to talk Aaron but I promise you everything will be okay in that way soon enough."

"Thanks Jess. I really do appreciate all the wonderful support you're giving me. It's incredible."

"You are more than welcome Aaron. You'd better go him up by the way, its almost 6.45."

"Already? Was enjoying the peace and quiet…." He smiled before hurrying upstairs to Jack's room, where he knelt down beside the bed and gently shook his son awake.

"Hey buddy, it's time to get up. You got school to go to."

"Morning dad…" He yawned as he slowly climbed out of his bed.

"Morning buddy. You get washed and dressed and I'll go get your breakfast sorted. You still want Captain Crunch?"

"Yeah please dad."

He watched the sleepy boy walk out of the room and into the bathroom before heading downstairs to find Jess already starting to lay Jack's breakfast out ready.

"He awake now?"

"Yeah. Haven't told him about Will picking him up though. Thought I'd let wake up properly first."

"Probably a good idea…."

About 20 minutes later Jack came into the kitchen fully dressed and sat to start eating his cereal.

"Hey buddy I know we promised to take you to and from school today but I had a call from your Aunt J.J this morning. Apparently Will is coming by here on his way to school with Henry to pick you up. He's also going to pick you up from school and drop you back here on their way home. I hope that's okay with you buddy?"

"Sure I get to tell my best friend about you first! You'll still be here when I get back from school though won't you dad?"

"Course I will buddy. And I'll phone your school sometime today to tell them I want to take you out of school for the rest of the week."

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem buddy."

Whilst Jack was eating, Jessica was busy making his lunch.

"It's still PB and J isn't it Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah buddy it is. It's the ONLY thing I put in your sandwiches."

"That's cos it's so awesome Aunt Jess!"

They had gotten Jack ready and out the door when Will came to pick him up at 8.15 without incident. Once he'd gone, Aaron knew he and Jess had 7 whole hours' worth of talking time before Jack returned from school.

Now Jack was out of the house, Aaron knew he at least had time to check his supplies and went upstairs. He counted the pull up supplies in his wardrobe and saw that he had enough for a couple of days at least, if not a week.

"Got enough supplies?" Aaron looked to see Jessica, now fully dressed, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Figure I got enough for between a couple of days to a week."

"That's good news. Just let me know when you need me to buy you some more. I'll need the size and brand name and where to get them but I'll go buy them for you."

"Thanks Jess. You really are a sister in law in a million!"

"Aww. Thanks Aaron. And you are definitely a brother in law in a million! So why don't we go downstairs and we can start talking?"

"Sure. I'll be down a minute."

"Okay Aaron. I'll be waiting downstairs for you."

Once Jessica had gone downstairs, Aaron decided to see if he could empty his bladder into the toilet, even though he didn't feel an urge to go. He found that his bladder must have been over half full as he managed to have a decent enough pee into the toilet. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Aaron slowly went downstairs. Jessica had heard the toilet flush upstairs and head Aaron walking down the stairs, She'd already made 2 mugs of hot coffee and was sitting on the couch in her living room waiting for him.

He got downstairs to find Jessica sitting on the left hand side of her couch with 2 mugs of hot coffee sitting in front of her. She turned her head to see Aaron before wordlessly patting the right hand side of the couch seat indicating for him to come and sit down, which he did, but nervously. She pushed one of the mugs across the coffee to his side and he picked it up and took a sip of coffee.

"Made it this time did you?"

"Not exactly. Thought I'd…er….try go before I….er….needed to….kinda like what I used to with Jack…"

"Oh right. "

She took a sip of her coffee before she continued.

"So I know Dave told me about what the maniacs did to the people they held captive…."

"It's an experience I'd rather try to forget…."

"That bad eh?"

"Worse. Especially for me and Morgan."

"Two big highly trained agents who are used to fighting and bringing down unsubs suddenly unable to move and wearing only a diaper?"

"Yeah, but not only did they force us to…erm….use them….but we couldn't….erm….change ourselves…."

"You mean they did that?"

"Yeah and they weren't kind when they did. It was bad enough having to use the damn things."

"I'm glad the team found you both in time though. Definitely glad you're back here and at least in one piece."

"Thanks Jess. That really means a lot. The one thing that kept me sane and the only thing I could think about besides surviving was wanting to see and hold my son again."

"Can't blame you. At least you had something to aim for survival wise."

"So I heard you and Jack got put into protective custody for those 2 weeks?"

"Yeah. Wasn't too bad though. The 2 agents assigned to us were so good with Jack and I actually became friends with them. Jack loved it as one of them went to school with him every day, though the guy did stay at a distance and let Jack play and interact normally with the other kids, especially during break and lunch. Don't think he liked sitting through some of the lessons though. He ended up apparently standing outside the door a lot rather than sit in the classroom…"

This made Aaron and Jessica both laugh at the thought of grown man being forced to sit like one of the kids in a 2nd grade class.

"I don't think he enjoyed Jack forcing the guy into playing with his pals either. Though the other kids were in awe of this big FBI agent and he did manage to impress some of them, though I think he would of rather have been interacting with adults than children…."

"So he was good with kids?"

"Yeah great. He was so with Jack and made sure he and Jack became good pals and Jack made sure he was included in a lot playground games…."

Both of them started giggling again.

"He made sure he protected Jack but at the same time stayed at a distance and let Jack feel like he was just any of the kids at school and let Jack go about his normal routines and be himself, which was great for Jack. His teacher had also been made aware of the situation and for the whole time he was in class or around her, she kept a special eye on Jack and made sure he was safe at all times, especially during the times the agent chose to stand outside rather than sit in the class and have to work like one of her students…"

"So did the other agent go to work with you?"

"Yeah, she was cool actually. My boss had had things explained to her and she went everywhere with me. We became pretty good friends actually. Think she had a better time protecting me in the day than the guy assigned to Jack….I mean he was good with Jack and Jack and he became good pals but don't think he liked having to spend his entire day at school….especially not interacting with anyone except the kids and Jack's teacher, who apparently treated him like one of her students and did reprimand him a few times…..in front of the whole class…."

Both of them couldn't stop laughing at this thought.

"I can see now why he decided to stay outside the door…."

"Yeah that and he didn't have to ask the teacher to be excused to use the bathroom…."

"Oh right."

"Yeah cos the guy had to keep watch over Jack the entire break and lunch times, the only times in the day he could go use the bathroom were when Jack was in class and his teacher could keep watch over him…."

"Embarrassing for him I take it…"

"Yeah, although she didn't have to give him a hall pass and did allow the guy to raise hand and nod her way in the end before leaving the classroom. Think she, too, felt sorry for the guy…"

"So Jack didn't mind?"

"No didn't seem to bother him too much. Both agents made sure Jack kept to all his normal routines and such so that nothing changed for the little guy other than have an agent have to stay with him for the 2 weeks. And when we're all here at home, they just became like family. Jack loved having someone who could play with him all the time, watch movies with, teach him some more soccer skills, etc…. Was actually good for me as the agent took him to and from school and, as he stayed with Jack the whole time, I could work normal hours as he was here at home with Jack after school."

"So the agents were good to both of you? They didn't seem to get in the way at all?"

"Not really. Apparently the director had given them both the FBI expenses credit cards and my agent insisted on paying every time we went grocery shopping as I was having to buy for 4 people instead of 2 and having to buy a lot of coffee…but when we at home, and only one needed to stay with the both of us, they could relax and I found out that they were both pretty good cooks as they did seem to insist a lot on helping me with the cooking and cleaning stuff. The guy with Jack even got up early than me and after he'd showered and shaved, he even did things like make Jack's lunch, put his breakfast out and wake him up. Jack loved him reading him bedtime stories at night."

"So where'd they sleep? I mean this isn't exactly a massive house…."

"The guy slept on the couch pull out here, the female agent with me slept in your guest bed, though they always had their guns beside them ready."

"I'm glad the protection detail didn't seem too bad for you."

"No was actually okay. The only worries we had were for you. Jack needed a lot of comforting but Dave and the others were so good at making sure he was kept informed and could call them at any time. Garcia was great too. She came over a lot to visit Jack and baked him a lot of cookies and treats."

"Bet he loved that."

"Yeah he did. Plus he knew he had his Aunt Penny close enough to him here to talk with if needed to. Though he and I did have long talks ourselves as he knows he can talk to me about any worries he has."

"Thanks Jess."

"For what Aaron?"

"For everything I guess."

"You are more than welcome but remember you and Jack are family to me. You never need to thank me as I'd do anything for you guys. You know that."

"I do and I really do appreciate everything you do for the both of us, especially when it comes to Jack. That boy means the world to me and just knowing he's so well cared for when I have to be away means I never have to worry about him and concentrate on solving the case and coming home again. I know he'll never have another mom like Haley but I think you are definitely like a second mum to him Jess."

"Aww thanks Aaron. Means a lot."

"Your more than welcome Jess. But this thing really did make think and I really do want to do more for you."

"You already do too much when all I do is care for the both of you guys."

"You are so much more to us Jess. I've decided to update my will as soon as I can get to my lawyer and make you the beneficiary of everything and put you as the person I want to leave as Jack's guardian."

"Aww thanks Aaron. Who have you got as them at moment then?"

"Still all in Haley's name actually. Never got round to dealing with that and never got round to updating my will after she died. Not sure why. But I know that as soon as I get to my lawyer, I'm going to finally update my will, and everything to make sure that if anything happens to me, you and Jack not only stay together but that you are more than well provided for. Gonna also go down to Human Resources when I get back to the office."

"Why'd you need go down to Human Resources?"

"Update all my health, life, pension, disability policies I got with the bureau and not only add your name to my top notch health coverage plan but to put you as beneficiary to my pension and disability policies and put you as the person my generous life insurance will go to upon my death."

"Wow, thanks Aaron."

"I just wanna make sure that if anything did happen to me, you and Jack would be well taken care of, you and Jack could stay together should die before he reaches of age, and that both you guys would want for nothing."

"Thank you Aaron. You are too generous."

"You're the only person in our lives Jessica Brooks. You mean too much to us to risk anything. I just want to do everything I can to make sure you and Jack would be okay should I die, which, given my job, gives me that higher than normal risk."

"Aww thank you Aaron. You guys mean the world to me too."

"Hang on" Aaron pulled his cell phone out of his pocket "Dave should be at the office by now…."

He dialled Dave's cell phone, who saw it was Aaron calling.

"Hey, how things going?"

"As good as can be expected myself wise. But we are all loving the fact that I'm back home, especially Jack. Hey are you at the office now by any chance?"

"Yeah been here bout a half hour now. Got in a little early."

"Could you do me a huge favour?"

"If you want work bought home to you the answer is NO!"

"It's nothing to do with work don't worry. I don't intend to read another file til I get back. This is a personal issue."

"Oh yeah? That I can probably help with."

"Could you maybe go down to Human Resources for me and add Jessica Brook's name to all my bureau policies, especially my health coverage one? I'll sign everything I need to when I get back. I just want to make sure Jess is covered from now in case anything should ever happen."

"Sure I'll be more than happy to do that Aaron. Isn't she already on your policies?"

"Never got round to updating anything yet but this kidnapping thing made me really think and I realised I really need to sort everything out. Am going to update my will as soon as I can get to my lawyer."

"Don't worry Aaron, I'll make sure it's all good with the policies. I can charm anyone into anything, especially the ladies down in personnel and human resources…."

"I know you can. Thanks for doing this though Dave. I really appreciate it. Jess means too much to both me and Jack and I just want to make sure that from this moment on she and Jack will be well provided for should anything happen to or should she need to use my health plan."

"Good on you Aaron, She deserves as much as you can do for her. I'll go down now and do it. Even if you have to sign anything, she'll be covered on everything from this morning onwards."

"Thanks Dave. Really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Aaron. Anyway she's your family and she's one our family nowadays. We love her as much as we do you and Jack. And you never to worry about either of them should you die as we'd all make sure that not only would all of us be there for her and Jack but they'd never have to worry about anything . Plus we'd put our own lives on the line to protect all 3 of you guys."

"Thanks Dave. I'll let you go but thank you."

"Your are more than welcome mate. Tell Jess and Jack I said hi."

"Will do. Bye Dave."

Aaron hung up the call and put the cell phone back into his pocket before turning back to Jess.

"I may have to sign a couple of things when I get back to the office but Dave will make sure that from this morning onwards you will be on every bureau policy I got, especially my top notch health coverage plan. I know you must already have good health insurance but the one I have with the bureau not only covers everything but is a lot more generous than normal policies and seems to pay every medical bill I've ever had."

"Thank you Aaron. You have to that for me."

"It not that I HAD to Jess, I WANTED to do that for you. Plus I lean on you way too much for Jack's care not to want to do everything I can for you."

"You know both you guys are never a burden to me. I love having Jack so much. And I love both you guys. Both you are, and always will be, my family."

"You are way too good to us Jessica Brooks. This kidnapping has made me realise exactly how much you mean to us. I'm just sorry that it took something like this to make me realise that, although I suppose I've always known that but it took this for me to admit it."

"You guys mean the world to me too. Thanks Aaron. So exactly HOW bad did these guys treat you? I mean they obviously didn't really beat you up, which I am really glad of…."

"Our arms were kept chained above our heads at all times apart from the forced…er…..changings…and we were forced to sit in a cold concrete basement in just a diaper. They really didn't care if they hurt us during the changings. I mean it was bad enough having no choice but use the damn diapers but the changing experiences were just as nasty. Then came mealtimes…"

"I take it they fed you the food?"

"Yeah, but the food was bowls of mashed up food that was similar to baby food. The water was in huge baby bottles which we were forced to drink the entire contents of after meal through the bottle teat. I'm just glad I can eat and drink like a normal human being again after those meal times."

"So I heard there was more than just the 2 of you there for the 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, we were sitting alongside the 2 people we'd been looking for, Ben Lendall and Tina Jones. I'm just glad that they were rescued too. Though they had been held captive for longer than me and Morgan."

"Are they doing okay now?"

"I assume so. I haven't really heard from them since we saw them the guys found us and before we all left that basement."

"So since your rescue what did the doctor say about your recovery and condition? I mean you look okay…."

"Seeing as they fed us and didn't hurt us apart from chaining our arms above our heads, making us sit in the cold basement in only a diaper and then only hurt us as such during those horrible changes, and the fact we couldn't really move around during the 2 weeks, we were in pretty good shape when we finally reached the hospital. The embarrassing thing about reaching the hospital was the fact that the paramedics had decided for medical reasons to leave the damn diapers on us so we entered the hospital in diapers…"

"Oh my god! THAT must have been embarrassing…"

"That was after the embarrassment of our bodies letting go into the diapers when we'd been sitting in that basement surrounded by the team, SWAT, police AND the paramedics…."

"Wow, you did go through some embarrassing moments…."

"Yeah, but not as embarrassing as our time in the hospital…afterwards. I mean they were so good and understanding of our conditions but still….."

"Why what happened in the hospital? I take it you still needed the protection you'r e wearing now?"

"Not only was it embarrassing when that nurse finally took the diaper I'd been wearing off and told the doctor out loud it pretty wet…but then the doc told me how I might still need the protection at least for a few more days. Wish I hadn't been so stubborn after what happened by the morning…"

"This story is getting good…." Jessica giggled, much to Aaron's embarrassment "So what DID happen by the next morning."

"Yeah well, as we'd been rescued late at night, the morning was our first experience of it since the diapers. We'd both woken up not wearing those damn diapers and wearing normal underpants for the first time in 2 weeks to find we'd both….erm…well…." Aaron's face went red.

"Don't tell me you'd both wet the bed?"

"Er…yeah…."

"Oh my god! Aaron Hotchner, big FBI agent…."

"Hey! Not my fault! Plus it was as embarrassing as hell! AND Dave was sitting in the room when I woke up! At least it was only Dave and us in the room when I'd first woken up. Was worse for Morgan. I'd been in the bathroom showering whist a nurse…erm…changed the bed, after having been so kind about telling me not to worry and that she understood, when Morgan had woken up…."

"Poor Morgan! Tough guy as well!"

"I know. After that we'd both had to agree to wear diapers whilst we were lying in the hospital. At least at the hospital, they let only had to bring us fresh diapers and let us both shower and change ourselves, which was better than what had happened in that basement. Plus we could use a normal toilet for at least…er.. . the other….thing…"

"So when Jack phoned Dave's cell that morning to be surprised when you answered that was just after you guys had woken up to find you'd both wet the bed?"

"Yeah, I'd just showered and Morgan was in the shower. Still love to remember how much I surprised Jack when he was expecting to speak to Dave…."

"Yeah, you should of seen his little face. I was standing next to him having helped him dial the number and his face, which had looked so worried, REALLY did light up when you answered."

"You know that after those 2 long weeks, I'd been looking forward so much to just to hear his little voice."

"I bet. Although for me, nothing will beat you walking into the airport where you guys saw each other again. THAT truly was something special, for me as well as for Jack. That and seeing you guys finally reunite."

"I know that moment will always stay with me. After our rescue all I wanted was to be able to hold him again. I'd missed him SO much and he'd been my main reason for living and fighting against those 2 weeks. I'm just glad that not only did I make it through just for him but that you were here with him the whole time and could be there for him."

They both ended up in a hug as emotion over took both of them before letting go of each other.

"So what did the doctor say about you needing the protection?"

"He said that, given our kidnapping, none of the medical staff were surprised or shocked that we would suffer some incontinence issues. But that, until the problem resolved itself and our bodies relearned the control, we might be better with protection. He did say that given time our bodies would go back to normal and we wouldn't need the protection forever just in the short term. I told him I didn't know how I'd explain it to my 8 year old son who I'd potty trained myself and was worried about how I'd hide the protection from you."

"Which you never have to."

"I know that now but not when I was in the hospital. He did say something along the lines of trying to explain wet pants and beds instead of using protection. It was then that Dave said he'd explain thing to you about me needing protection short term. After telling the doc I needed something as discreet as possible, he'd explained about the 3 different types of protection. One being diapers, the second being pad which not only had to be placed just right but might not work anyway and might leak a lot, and the third being these pull ups which would probably be the best option as they are discreet enough, don't leak unless overfull, and can be pulled up and down in a hurry should we be able to…erm….get to a toilet in time."

"So I take it you had to wear protection in the hospital bed?"

"Yeah, but cos we were just lying in the beds we chose to wear diapers that didn't need changing so much."

"So where did you get the supplies you bought home with you?"

"The doctor kindly gave them to me and Morgan. What I bought home was exactly half of what he gave us. Morgan took the other half home with him."

"How's Morgan doing anyway?"

"Think he's the same as me but I haven't seen since just before I got reunited with you guys at the airport. Garci's staying with him and taking care of him."

"How'd that come about? I mean isn't he a grown man who can take care of himself?"

"Yeah but the doc wouldn't let either of us go unless we agreed to spend our first week or so back staying with another adult. Luckily for me, you'd already insisted I stay here with you and Jack and Garcia offered to stay with Morgan. Think I got the better deal somehow…."

"Your probably right there Aaron. So did the doctor say how long you would need to wear protection for or how the incontinence would last? I mean I don't mind or anything like that and you're welcome to stay here as long as you want to, I just want to know what the doctor told you."

"He wasn't sure. Said it could be a few days or longer depending on our individual bodies. He did give us tips on how to try and regain control like holding for as long as we could, etc. He said we might start having better control in the day but still have a few problems at night and suggested we wake up halfway through the night to use the toilet. But he was sorry that he couldn't give us any real time for this and that our bodies would just have relearn to adjust and gain control and our muscles would get stronger, our nerves and muscles in that area would start responding to what we want again given time. Until then all he could do was tell us where to buy the supplies and what sizes were best."

"You know I'm going to INSIST on something don't you?"

"Yeah, to stay here until I'm back to normal toilet wise?"

"Exactly. You and Jack are more than welcome to stay here as long as either of you need to and until you've got full control of your bladder again and all that department goes back to what it used to be, you and Jack are staying here. That you can't argue with and I don't care how long it might take."

"Thanks Jess. I really do appreciate that and I will stay until I get full normal control again. Thank you."

"Your welcome Aaron. If you give me a list of those places and write down what size you need, when you next need a top up, I'll go to one of the stores and get you some more. And if Jack is here when I get back from the store then I'll make sure he doesn't see what I've brought you."

"Thanks Jess. I just hope he doesn't suspect anything. He is a very smart kid and if he gets even a whiff of suspicion then he will eventually figure it out. Then I don't know how I'll explain all this to my son who I potty trained myself."

"Don't worry Aaron. I told you before that if it comes to that I'll more than help you explain stuff to him. But I know he loves you so much that he'd accept it as you trying to get better. I honestly believe everything will be okay."

"Thanks Jess that means a lot. I just hope he never has to find out. You know after he talked to Morgan when we were at the hospital?"

"Yeah?"

"Well sometime after that call when just me and Morgan were in the room, he'd told about their short conversation and Jack had asked him if the bad men had hurt us and he said we'd just been kept tied up. Jack had then wondered why we both needed time to recover if the bad men hadn't hurt us. Morgan had told that we'd been kept tied up so we couldn't move for the whole time and our muscles got a little weak and we were really tired. He'd gone onto say that we'd been tied with our hands above our heads so that our arms and shoulders were a little sore. You wanna guess what Jack said next?"

"I remember that conversation but can't remember what was said…."

"Jack had then said that surely the man had let us guys up to use the potty!"

"What'd Morgan say to that then?"

"He'd had to lie and say yeah but that we'd been kept tied up apart from that…"

"Ah, now I remember Jack saying something like that but I didn't hear what Morgan said in return."

"But I know Jack might ask me more about our time being held captive and I don't know what I'm going to tell him. How in the world do you explain what happened to us and what that maniac did to a 8 year old boy?"

"I'll help if you as much as I can. Luckily Dave explained what the unsub did to victims and you've told what he did with you and Morgan so I'll gladly help you as much as I can but it might not be easy and even if he doesn't suspect anything regarding the protection you have to wear now, it could be that if he asks the right things, that part ends up coming out too. But I promise I'll help you explain and say anything to him regarding all this."

"Thanks Jess. Means a lot."

"No problem Aaron."

"You know Morgan could have always have come and stayed here? There's the couch pull out he of slept on and he could of hidden any protection supplies in my room or your room. I would of happily of hidden both you guys' protection issue from Jack and, like you, he could of stayed for as long as he either wanted or needed to."

"Thanks Jess that really does mean a lot."

Just then Aaron's cell phone rang. He saw it was Morgan calling.

"Speak of the devil Jess…"

"Hey Morgan, how you doing?"

"I think I'M doing okay although I'm having as much trouble that way but baby girl here is really driving me up the wall. I'm not sure how much more of her I can take before I have to kick her out! How are things on your end?"

"I'm still having as much trouble in that way but Jessica's been so good to me. We've actually just been talking a lot. I'm really relaxing here and think I'm in the right place to get better."

"Lucky you. I already HATE my baby girl! And I've only been home a day!"

"You know Jessica said you could always have come here to stay instead? Hang on a sec will you?"

He put his hand over the speaker part of the cell phone and turned to Jessica.

"Apparently Garcia is already driving Morgan up the wall…."

"Tell him he can come stay here. And tell about not worrying about hiding anything or even buying any more stuff. I'll do for him what I've said I'll do for you and what I'm doing now. He can sleep on the couch pull out."

"Thanks Jess. It might not be his own home but I think he'll definitely prefer you to Garcia…"

Aaron went back to the phonecall.

"Morgan you there?"

"Yeah Hotch. Can I still take you up on that offer from Jessica? Don't think I can take much more here…BABY GIRL I DON'T NEED CHANGING YET!"

"Morgan pack all your stuff and come right over. Jess says don't worry about any protection stuff or Jack. She already helps me hide my stuff from Jack and she'll do the same for you. Says you can keep any stuff in either her room or mine and like she's been doing for me, she'll help you out in any way she can with this incontinence problem. Says that not only will she go buy some more stuff for me but that she'll buy more stuff for you when you need it. That and you can stay here for however long you want."

"You sure she'd do all that for me?"

"I'm sure Morgan. Don't worry about it. Just pack your clothes and all the protection stuff you have and come right over. If you can get here in time you can store all the stuff away before Will drops Jack off after he gets out from school later."

"Thanks Hotch. Tell Jessica I said thank you VERY much. I'll go pack now and I'll be over soon."

"Sure Morgan see you soon!"


	16. 16 Morgan finds how good Jess really is

"Morgan said thank you very much and he'll be over soon."

"Great. Think he'll do as well as you've been doing if he stays here instead with Garcia."

"So do I. So what about for his embarrassment I move all my supplies into your wardrobe now and he can store his stuff in my wardrobe? I can always keep a few of mine hidden in my go bag in my room but I keep the majoriy of my stuff in your wardrobe. That way he might not get embarrassed every time he has to go get a new one if he only has to go into my wardrobe."

"Sure. I'll come help you before he gets here."

"Thanks for the talk though. It was great. Think I needed a talk like that."

"You Aaron are more than welcome and you never have to thank me for anything. I will do anything I can to help both you and Jack and now Morgan as well. He's through the same things you've been through and deserves the same treatment I'm giving you which is company, compassion, understanding, love, help, and everything else."

"You are one of a kind Jessica Brooks. You really are."

"Aww. Thanks Aaron. Now how about we go move your stuff into my room so Morgan can borrow your wardrobe whilst he's here?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Together they had gone upstairs and moved all of Aaron's protection supplies from his wardrobe into Jessica's, along with most of his clothes he had so that Morgan had quite a bit of space to use in Aaron's wardrobe. By time they'd done that Aaron began to feel an urge and ran into the bathroom. He actually managed to reach the toilet and pull down his tracksuit pants and pull up before he lost control but this time going into the toilet, which did please him.

About half an hour after that Morgan arrived to stay at Jessica's house. To save the man embarrassment at having Jessica at least see his protection supplies upon his arrival, the 2 men had moved all that stuff into Aaron's wardrobe, along with the clothes he'd bought along with him. Meanwhile Jessica got busy doing some housework downstairs.

"I can't believe your sister in law is being so good in letting me come stay here even with the problem both us have got."

"Yeah well she's just that kind of person I guess. She's always been so good to both me and Jack since Haley died and if she knows a person is in need of help, she'll help them simply out the goodness of her heart. It's unbelievable even to me how great a person she really is and how big her heart really is. She's amazing and one of a kind."

"You are so lucky to have some like Jessica who doesn't seem to mind the protection issue. But how are you managing to keep it hidden from Jack? Surely he must notice something?"

"No, I'll let Jess explain everything about her helping you and me hide everything from Jack but basically she seems to be going out of her way just to help me which is mind blowing."

They'd gone downstairs to make coffee and Jessica had come into the kitchen.

"All sorted Morgan?"

"Yeah, thanks so much for letting me come stay here. Won't Jack be suspicious of me staying here though?"

"Nah, we'll just tell him that as you both off work to recuperate, I've invited you to stay here with us so you be on your own. Anyway he'll love spending time with his Uncle Derek."

"Talking of Jack, I'm just gonna go call the school but I'll be right back."

Aaron left the kitchen to call Jack's school.

"Why's he calling Jack's school? Did something happen during the 2 weeks?"

"No, Aaron's decided to take him out of school just for the rest of the week so he can spend some time with his dad and me and now you. He was going to be off today as well, but I decided me and Aaron needed time to talk so we sent him to school today promising he would be off for the rest of the week."

"Oh right. Guess the little man deserves time off school to spend with Hotch. He must have really missed his dad."

"Yeah, that's for sure. But he had me to talk to and be there for him. He also was kept occupied by his own personal FBI agent who went everywhere with him whilst we were in protective custody."

"Everywhere? What, even school?"

"Even school. Apparently he spent the beginning of the time sitting in the classroom but hated the fact the teacher treated him like one of the students. You think the diapers were bad, imagine a big FBI guy having to ask the teacher's permission just to be excused to use the bathroom…what's worse is that only time during school that this guy could go to the bathroom is during class when his teacher could keep watch over Jack. According to Jack, his teacher even reprimanded the agent a few times in front of the whole class!"

Both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"He ended up spending class time standing outside the door so that he didn't have to ask the teacher's permission to use the bathroom, didn't have to learn anything and wouldn't get told off for not working!"

The 2 of them continued to laugh.

"Then, to make it even worse he apparently got forced to join in Jack's playground games with other kids!"

Meanwhile Aaron had stepped out of the kitchen and dialled Jack's school number into his cellphone.

"Quantico Elementary School"

"Hi I need to speak to someone about taking my son out of school for a few days."

"I'll put you through to the principal sir. May I ask who's calling?"

"Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner's father."

"Oh right, good to hear you are okay after the kidnapping sir."

"Thank you."

"I'll put you through to the principle now Mr Hotchner."

"Principle Jackson speaking."

"Hi this is FBI SSA Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner's father speaking."

"Hello Agent Hotchner. Good to hear you came home. The school had been informed of your kidnapping and for Jack's protective custody detail."

"Thank you Principle Jackson. I'm actually calling to request that I take Jack out of school just for the rest of the week. He'd be back in Monday morning. I just really need to spend some time with him after what happened."

"Sure. I'll make sure it's all good this end and make sure his teacher knows he won't be in. But as far as I'm concerned Agent Hotchner taking your son out of school for the next few days will be better for him than being in school so it's fine with me. We're all glad your team found you and brought you home safely. Jack's teacher often tells me how well he's doing and how smart he really is so he deserves to spend a few days off school with you after what happened."

"Thank you Principle Jackson. I really appreciate it. I'm just glad to finally be home. Thanks for allowing me to do this as I know Jack should really be in school but we just really need to spend some time with each other whilst I'm on sick leave."

"I hope you get better soon Agent Hotchner. And don't worry about Jack being off school. I'll make sure everything okay school wise. I'm just glad you're home at last."

"Thank you. I'll let you get back to what you doing but thank you Principle Jackson. I really do appreciate this."

"No problem Agent Hotchner. Glad I can do this for you. Jack's a great kid and a star student. He deserves this. I hope you both have a great few days together."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

He ended the call and went back to the kitchen.

Jessica and Morgan were still laughing helplessly when Aaron returned into the kitchen.

"What's so funny guys?"

"Jess was telling me about Jack's protective detail going to school…."

"I know. I'm surprised the agent didn't resign after the first week!"

Morgan was laughing so hard he hadn't realised he had started to need to pee until he felt his body letting go into his pull up, in which he'd already been once since putting it on.

The feeling made him instantly stop laughing.

"Oh man..."

"Morgan you okay?"

"I didn't realise I had to..erm…go…" Morgan's face was red with embarrassment as he he stood helplessly going in the pull up in front of Jessica

After waiting for about a minute until the guy had finished, Jess looked straight at Morgan's red face and his head hung low with shame and embarrassment.

"Morgan look at me please…." He slowly raised his head to look at Jessica.

"I'm sorry Jess."

"Morgan you never have to apologise to me for any of the problems you guys have got in relation to your incontinence issues. And you never have to feel embarrassed or ashamed if, like now, your body lets go into the pull up when you're in my presence. I don't care about that. I just want both you guys to be able to have the chance to fully recover again. You never have to worry about hiding any of your protection stuff from me so don't ever get embarrassed about any of that. The only person who we need to hide that stuff from is Jack."

"Thank you Jess."

"How..er…wet…is that one? Just out of curiosity?"

"Pretty wet. That was the…er…second time I've used this one."

"I told Morgan you'd explain everything in regards to helping him hide everything from Jack and how you would help him like you have been doing for me."

"No problem. I'll go upstairs in a second to get one ready but under the sink there will be 2 washcloths. Aaron has a blue one and I'll put a green one for you. You can give yourself a quick wash or…erm…wipe down when you change in the day. Just leave the cloth under the sink. In terms of changing, in my bathroom there are 2 trash bins. One is a normal one and the other is one that has a lid on it. That bin with the lid is my private and special bin. Put any used wet pull ups in the bin with the lid on. I'll empty that bin a few times a day now you're here."

"Won't Jack look in that bin? I mean why would a single woman need 2 bins in one bathroom ?"

"To hide my sanitary stuff from Jack's view during my times of the month Morgan. Jack knows the bin with the lid is my private bin and never to look in there. And if he sees me emptying it, he'll just think its my time of the month again and wont question it."

"Oh right. I erm…forgot….about…er…that…"

"Aaron already hides some of his pull ups in the bathroom cupboard. If I sort it so that his are on one pile on one side, you can keep some in another pile next to his secret bathroom supply. The shelf is out of Jack's eye line and I put towels in front so Jack can't see anything."

"Doesn't he get suspicious Hotch of the extra time you spend in the bathroom when you have to change?"

"Not so far he hasn't. If you do the same and splash water on your face and flush the toilet before you come out, he shouldn't suspect anything."

"And I already told Aaron this but if the worst comes to the worst and he does find out then I'll help not only Aaron but also you explain things to him. He's so smart and caring I'm sure he'd understand."

"Thanks. How come you don't seem to mind about our protection issue? I mean you see so comfortable around having to deal with Hotch's problem already."

"My mum was bedridden for months and I had to nurse her. The whole time she was in diapers and I had to change and clean her a lot so I'm used to having to deal with adult protection issues. Plus you're guys stuff isn't too much different from what a woman has to use every month."

"Oh right. I'm sorry about your mom though."

"Thanks Morgan."

"So don't you have to go into work at the moment?"

"No I took this week and next off as personal time to be for Aaron so I'll be here for both you guys now."

"Oh right. Hey Hotch I hear Jack will be off school for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, his principle was so good about me taking him out of school for the rest of the week."

"So you guys got any plans on what you're gonna do?"

"No just take it day by day. Let Jack decide what we do."

"What about the er pull ups issue if you go out anywhere?"

"Jess bought me a backpack that I can take some in with me if I go out."

"And when I go grocery shopping this afternoon, I'll get you one too Morgan."

"You don't' have to do that Jessica."

"I WANT to do that for you Morgan. Plus at night you can have a couple of spare in there in case, though you'll always have a supply in the bathroom cupboard."

"Aw thanks. Hey Hotch compared to Garcia's care, this place is heaven already!"

"And as far as I'm concerned not only have I told Aaron that he's staying here until he's got full control again but I insist you do the same, no matter how it long it takes."

"I don't want to put you out Jessica and don't want to overstay my welcome…."

"You won't be putting me out and you are staying here for as long as you need to. I insist. Plus you're a good baby sitter…"

"That I am. Won't Jack get suspicious if I stay longer than a few days?"

"No, I'll just tell him that Jess told you to come stay here to recuperate as you don't have anyone to look after you at your place. He'll understand."

"I know at night the bathroom is further for you so I figure if you need to go in the night and want to try and make it outside the pull up, you can use the back yard to pee. I'll leave the back door unlocked."

"Are you serious Jessica? You'd really be okay with me going in your back yard at night?"

"Yeah Morgan don't sweat it. It's okay with me. I'll just have to ask you to hose out the back yard a few times a week."

"I can do that. Thanks Jessica. And you know you can call me Derek. Only Hotch here is used to calling me Morgan."

"And Derek you can call him Aaron if you want rather than Hotch."

"I'll see about that. Might be a bit too weird for me. But I might try it."

"I'll make up you're couch pull out with a plastic sheet like Aaron's bed has and I'll move some old towels from the cupboard in his room down to the cupboard under the stair case in case you need them in the night or need to clean up. Oh and don't worry about laundry. Just give me anything and I'll put with any laundry I have already. I already told Aaron not to worry about any extra laundry and that I'd do as much as needed. Same goes for you too Derek, I don't mind how much laundry there is. Just give me what you have when you have it and I'll throw it in with the rest of the laundry. Or put any laundry or towels in the hamper in Aaron's room."

"Thanks Jessica. Was going to offer to do my own laundry though…"

"Don't even think about going near the machine Derek. You're my guest. You and Aaron are here to relax and spend time with Jack. Let me take care of both of you guys until you're better, That I DO INSIST on."

"Thank you Jessica. You are too kind. I promise I'll try never to get under your feet."

"You will never get under my feet Derek. Oh and Aaron's going to give me the list of places the doctor gave him about getting more supplies. Aaron will you write down on the same piece of paper both your sizes and Derek's sizes?"

"Sure Jess. I'll do that."

"Just let me know as and when both or either of you guys need more pull ups or anything and I'll go buy more for you to save you both any embarrassment at buying them yourselves."

"Thank you Jessica. Wasn't looking forward to having to buy more."

"And that's something you don't have to worry about. I'll do it for you Derek. Same goes for you Aaron."

"Thanks Jess. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem Derek. I'm more than happy to help both you guys out, no matter how long it may take."

"Hotch, she is really one in a million."

"I know that Morgan. She is truly something special."

"Aw thanks guys. I'll go upstairs now and find you a green washcloth and leave it under the sink. If it's okay with you Morgan, I'll sort the bathroom cupboard out whilst I'm up there. I'll put your bathroom supplies Aaron on the left and put some of yours Morgan on a pile on the right. Seeing as you both use that side hand as your dominant hand anyway it shouldn't be too hard to remember should it?"

"Good thinking Jess. Will work for me. Morgan what about you?"

"Yeah will work for me too. Thanks Jessica."

"No problem Derek. Are all your pull ups in Aaron's wardrobe?"

"Yeah, got them all in there now. Thanks for that by the way Hotch. Where's all your stuff?"

"In Jessica's wardrobe. Figured it might be less embarrassing for you if I got my stuff from her wardrobe and you could just get your stuff from my room instead."

"Yeah, thanks man."

"I'll go take some from your supply in Aaron's wardrobe Derek and put them on the top shelf in the bathroom cupboard. Don't forget yours will be on the right and Aaron's yours will be on the left."

"Don't worry Jess we won't forget."

"No I won't forget either Jessica. Thank you."

"Oh and the bathroom door has a lock on it so you can lock the door when you clean and change."

"Cool. Thanks Jessica."

"No problem Derek. Glad you could come stay here. I'll go upstairs now."

Once Jessica had gone downstairs, the 2 men stood talking.

"So how things been control wise for you Morgan?"

"Still having a lot of trouble Hotch. Can't seem to hold for long, though I really am trying. But Garcia really hasn't made things easy since I got back. What about you?"

"I'm still having a lot of trouble control wise. I have managed to get to and use the toilet a couple of times but this morning I actually reached the damn toilet and still ended up going in the pull up!"

Just then Aaron felt another urgent urge. Knowing Jessica was in the bathroom, he ran out to the back yard. Morgan had to shut eyes as Aaron managed to pull his pants and pull up down and empty his bladder onto the grass. He heard Aaron come back into the kitchen and opened his eyes as the guy stood washing his hands at the sink.

"Sorry about that Derek. Been drinking quite a bit of coffee this morning. And Jess is sorting out the bathroom."

"At least you managed to go out of the pull up thing."

"Found another idea you could use as well. Got the idea from when I was potty training Jack. Even though you don't feel like going, try using the toilet anyway on a kind of schedule or regular basis. Tried that this morning after Jack had gone to school and I managed to go into the toilet."

"Oh right. Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah. Still works for Jack as we make him use the bathroom before any trips in the car or during stop offs on long journeys, even if he doesn't need to go he has to."

"Might try that too. But after Jess has finished upstairs I might go clean up and change. I HATE being wet…"

"So do I but I do really feel that now you're here, you'll start getting better faster than if you'd stayed with Garcia."

"Yeah, I love my baby girl and everything, don't get me wrong, but she was making too much of a big deal about me using the toilet, changing regularly and controlling myself. It was all way TOO stressful."

"At least here Jess leaves me alone that way. She'll still ask me about making it in time and all that and if I've improved any control wise but basically she leaves me to it and is just there for me. She knows this incontinence problem is as embarrassing as hell for me and so seems to be doing everything she can to not only to not make it big deal but to leave me to it and make it so I can relax about it. Now you're here and she'll do the same for you, it'll be much more relaxing for you and I really do think you'll recover faster now you're here."

Just then Jessica came back downstairs.

"Bathroom's sorted guys. Morgan there's a new clean green washcloth for you under the sink. Just put it back there when you've used it. I've sorted the cupboard like I said would and your supply is on the right. Just put any wet pull ups in the bin with the lid on and make sure the lid is on properly before you leave the bathroom."

"Thanks Jessica. Do you mind I go er wash and change? Hate this wet feeling."

"Sure Morgan. Don't forget there's a lock on the bathroom door if you wanna use it."

"Thanks Jessica. I'll be down in a bit. Oh and this guy might have to hose off the back lawn for you…"

Morgan went upstairs and went to Aaron's wardrobe when he pulled out a clean pull up, wanting to leave the few Jessica had put into the bathroom cupboard for now, and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He looked in the bathroom cupboard and saw on the top shelf behind a stack of towels a small pile of his pull ups on the right and a small pile of Hotch's pull ups on the left. He took a towel out to use and went to the sink. After pulling off his shirt, combat pants and socks, he looked under the sink and saw a blue washcloth and a green washcloth hanging next to each other. He pulled out what was now his green washcloth and started to run some warm water into the sink as he pulled off his wet pull up. He looked nervously around and saw the bin with the lid on and nervously put the wet pull up in that bin with the lid, making sure the lid was on properly afterwards.

After managing to give himself a good wipe down with the warm water and the green washcloth, he quickly dried himself off and pulled on the clean pull up before pulling back on his clothes. He put the green washcloth back under the sink next to Hotch's blue one and, after washing his hands at the sink, he took the towel he'd used and put it into the hamper in Hotch's room before heading back downstairs.

Meanwhile Jessica and Aaron had stood talking whilst making sandwiches and lunch for all 3 of them.

"So what's this about you hosing down the back lawn bro?"

Aaron and Jessica had become so close since Haley's death that they were more like brother and sister than in laws and often called each other bro and sis.

"You were in the bathroom and I had to go. Managed to go on the back lawn and not in my pull up."

"At least you managed to go outside the pull up which is really good."

"Still couldn't hold on for long though and only just managed it."

"That control will come back with time bro, I promise you. So is that the pull you've been wearing since your shower this morning?"

"Yeah, its still dry though."

"Good for you Aaron. I'm pleased."

"Thanks Jess. Means a lot. But don't speak too soon ok?"

"Sure, so has Morgan been telling you what Garcia's care has been like?"

"Yeah, apparently Garcia was making everything way too stressful. She was making a massive deal out things like using the toilet, changing regularly, Morgan's controlling himself, etc. Told him how here you don't make a big deal out of it and basically just leave me to myself but still being there for me and asking how I'm doing. Told him how it's been so relaxing here and how he will recover faster now he's here and you'll be doing for him what you've already been doing for me."

"I can't believe Garcia thought that it needed to be such a big deal when it doesn't."

"I know you've shown me that and I'm grateful how little of a deal you really do make this for me. Once Morgan starts to really experience the same treatment you've been giving me, he'll do much better recovery wise. That I'm sure of."

"I agree with you there. This doesn't have to be a big deal. It's just a part of both yours and Morgan's lives at the moment."

Morgan re-entered the kitchen to find both the others making sandwiches and lunch for all 3 of them.

"Feel better Derek?"

"Yeah, thanks Jessica."

"Whilst you're here, you never have to thank me for anything. I'm here to help both of you because I want to."

"You are too good to be true Jessica."

"Aw thanks Derek. Oh is ham and cheese okay for you? Putting that in all 3 sandwiches."

"Yeah fine."

"Would you be so kind as to pour 3 glasses of orange juice for us. The glasses are in the cupboard by your head. Juice is in the fridge."

"Sure. I can do that."

"What flavour you want Morgan. Got ready salted, cheese and onion and salt and vinegar."

"Huh?"

"Chips."

"Oh right. Er cheese and onion please Hotch, I mean Aaron."

"You can call me what you want Morgan. Don't mind what you call me. I can't decide between Derek and Morgan anyway…."

"Just feels a little weird calling you Aaron after only really seeing you at work and calling you Hotch."

"Call me whatever you like Derek Morgan. Don't mind which name you use."

"Think I might stick to Hotch as I'm more comfy with that."

"Sure. Jess what flavour you want?"

"Ready salted please Aaron."

"Apple okay for you too Morgan?"

"Yeah fine. Thanks Hotch."

"Jess?"

"Can I have a banana instead? Quite fancy one."

"Sure."

The 3 had sat down at the table and eaten lunch together.

About 2pm, Aaron and Morgan had been sitting watching T.V when Aaron felt another urgent urge. He'd gotten up and run to the stairs only to freeze and gasp as he felt himself have another accident in the pull up. Jessica had been coming out of the kitchen when saw Aaron stand still still at the bottom of the stairs and heard him gasp.

"No luck then this time bro?"

"No sadly not."

"Why don't you go clean and change anyway before Jack comes home? You may have only used that pull up once but you've been wearing all morning anyway. But good job on staying dry all morning bro. Shows your getting better."

"Yeah, thanks Jess. I'll be down in a bit Morgan."

Aaron went upstairs to clean himself up and change into a clean pull up before returning downstairs to Morgan."

"Hotch, what time does the little guy get home from school?"

"Will's dropping him off around 3.15."

"I know I may have only used this one once but I might go wash and change before he comes home too."

"When he'll be so shocked but so happy to see you Derek."

"Yeah, can't wait to see the little guy's face light up…."

Morgan went to clean and change his pull up before returning downstairs to Jessica and Aaron to await the return of Jack…..


	17. 17 Morgan's first night at Hotch's

Jessica had popped out to the grocery store after lunch and had gotten not only the food but a backpack for Morgan to use and had been back by before 2pm.

Before Jack came home, Jessica had made sure to empty that bathroom bin so Jack wouldn't see anything.

At 3.15, Morgan and Aaron were standing waiting behind the closed front door waiting for Jack to come home. They heard a knock at the door and, having decided beforehand what they would do, Morgan opened the door. Jack, expecting to see his dad or aunt was clearly completely shocked to see his Uncle Derek open his aunt's front door. Behind Derek, stood his dad smiling at him.

"Hey look who it is. Little man Jack!"

"UNCLE DEREK! What are you doing here?"

Aaron waved to Will in the car, who then waved back before driving off, having made sure that Jack got into his aunt's house safely before he left.

"Hey buddy. Good day at school?"

"Hi dad, what's Uncle Derek doing here?"

"He doesn't have anyone at his place so your Aunt Jess invited him to come stay here whilst both me and him are off work so he'd have some company. Hope that's you okay with you buddy?"

"Yeah, its awesome!"

After giving his dad a huge hug, he went to Morgan and gave him the same huge hug.

"I hear you got no more school for a few days little man?"

"No I ain't"

"Havent buddy…."

"Sorry, dad. No I haven't Uncle Morgan. Dad's pulled out of school for a few days as I missed him so much."

"I missed you more buddy. Now you can spend the rest of the week not only hanging out with me and your Aunt Jess, but also with you Uncle Derek."

"AWESOME! I'm glad you came to stay Uncle Derek. This week is gonna be so cool! Where's Uncle Derek gonna be sleeping dad?"

"On the couch pull out buddy. It's comfy enough."

"Cool!"

"Hi Aunt Jess!" Jessica came out of the kitchen "Thanks for letting Uncle Derek come stay here!"

"No problem Jack. Thought he could use the company as he's all alone over at his place until both him and your dad go back to work."

"We still having meatloaf tonight Aunt Jess? It IS Monday…."

"Yeah Jack we are don't worry."

"Awesome!"

"Jack how do you know what we're having for dinner already?"]

"Cos Monday's are Meatloaf night at Aunt Jess's house."

"Meatloaf night?"

"Yeah, Mondays are Meatloaf night, Tuesdays are Roast Chicken night, Wednesday's are Lasagne night, Thursdays are Beef stew night, Fridays are Pizza night, Saturdays are Mac n Cheese night and Sundays are whatever night…."

"Whatever night? Never heard of that food Jessica…"

"Sunday nights I cook different things so Jack refers to Sundays as whatever night. Hope Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, veg and gravy are okay for you Derek?"

"Yeah, haven't had Meatloaf in ages."

"Aunt Jess's Meatloaf is AWESOME Uncle Derek!"

"In that case I can't wait to try it little man."

"Jack go wash up I made you a quick sandwich for a snack."

"It is PB and J isn't Aunt Jess? I'll only eat PB and J"

"Yeah buddy it is PB and J"

"Cool!"

Jack ran upstairs to wash his hands.

"PB and J Hotch?"

"Yeah, Jack will only ever eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Refuses anything else inside a sandwich…"

"Oh right…."

Morgan had insisted on helping Jessica cook dinner and noticed how she was cooking 2 meatloaf's and not just the one meatloaf.

"I know how much you 3 boys can eat…"Jessica smiled as she saw Morgan look at the 2 meatloaf's in the oven. Whilst he'd been helping, he'd been hit with an urge in his bladder and, although, he'd tried to hold on, he'd ended up having an accident in the pull up, much to his embarrassment.

Meanwhile Aaron had gone upstairs to try and use the bathroom before he was hit by another urge and managed to have a decent enough pee into the toilet.

They had sat round Jessica's table eating dinner and Morgan was amazed at how good Jessica's meatloaf really was. Just as they'd all finished, he only had to look at Hotch for the guy to agree.

"Jess, you go relax and hang with Jack, we'll clear up here."

"You sure Aaron. I mean I don't mind helping."

"You cooked us this amazing meal Jessica. Let us guys do the cleaning up."

"You helped too though Derek."

"I only really cut up the veg and mashed the potatoes….Jack I order you to take your aunt away from the kitchen!" Morgan smiled wickedly at Jack, who quickly got the joke.

"Aunt Jess you heard the dude, let's go watch Toy Story 2…."

Jack virtually dragged Jessica into her living room whilst Morgan and Aaron cleared up after dinner.

Once dinner had been cleared away, Jack had insisted that both of them join him and his aunt in watching the rest of the Toy Story 2 movie. Jess had moved to an armchair to allow Aaron and Morgan to sit either of side of Jack on the couch. Luckily for Morgan, Jack had once made him watch the first Toy Story movie so Morgan knew roughly the storyline and the main characters.

Just at the end of the movie, Morgan had had to clench his teeth as he felt his body again fail him and felt the pull get wet again.

"Hey Jack man, I just gotta go use the bathroom. Won't be long."

"Okay Uncle Derek."

Morgan hated to the boy and went upstairs where, being as quick as he could, he cleaned and changed his pull up. He hated the fact that he still had virtually no control over his bladder and just hoped things would improve very soon. At least being here with Hotch, Jessica and Jack was better than being at his place with Garcia!

Taking Hotch's advice, after washing his hands, he'd splashed water on his face and flushed the toilet before going back downstairs. Luckily for him Jack assumed he gone for more than a simple pee.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna go run a bath. I know you haven't got to go to school tomorrow but if you bath, put on your pj's and brush your teeth now, you can stay up a little later tonight. Okay buddy?"

"Sure dad."

"Aaron you stay down here, I'll go run Jack's bath…."

Jessica stood up to walk towards the stairs and lent down right next to Morgan and whispered in his ear so that Jack wouldn't hear.

"We'll talk some after Jack goes to bed. Think you to talk."

Before Morgan could respond she'd gone upstairs.

Jack ended up not being able to stay awake past half 9 and Aaron had carried the sleeping boy upstairs and tucked him into his bed before returning downstairs to the other two.

"As it's a nice night, why don't we go sit outside in back yard to talk?"

"Sure."

"Aaron can you make us all a coffee?"

"Sure Jess."

Whilst Jessica and Morgan went out into her back yard, Aaron quickly made 3 mugs of hot coffee and, using a tray, had taken them all outside to where Jessica and Morgan were sitting at her outside garden table. Jessica had noticed how embarrassed Morgan still was at having so little control and knew she and Aaron could help Morgan feel that he had nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of and also could help him with suggestions about regaining control.

Aaron handed the mugs of coffee round and had sat at the table to Morgan's right whilst Jessica sat to his left.

"You know Derek there's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of at having no control at the moment…"

"It's not that Jessica. It's the fact that it happens around other people. I mean I try to hold on but I can't seem to at the moment. I just wish it would go back to normal."

"It will Morgan, I'm already getting better. I'm sure that given even 24 hours here, you will too."

"I just hate having no control, having accidents around other people and being wet so much. How are you so cool with it now Hotch? Surely its gotta be the same for you man?"

"It still is the same for me Morgan. I mean I still hate having so little control and really hate having accidents in front of other people, especially Jack and hate the damn wetness side as well. BUT I've had Jess here since I got back who's done so much and makes life so relaxing and this issue no big deal. You've had the stress from Garcia since we got back which probably hasn't helped any. I swear to you Morgan, given even 24 hours of this environment and Jessica's good care, things will improve. They already have for me and they will for you to. I've only had 2 accidents since waking up at 6am this morning. You just have to give it time in a relaxing caring environment like here."

"Thanks man. I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right Morgan. I still think it might a good idea if you do what I've been doing and try to use the toilet on a regular basis even though you don't feel an urge to go. At least that way you're less likely to have accidents in the pull ups until your body starts doing what you want it to again. Plus wake up once or twice in the night and go use the bathroom even if you don't need to go. Then when you do an urge try to hold for as long as you can."

"I'll try all that starting from tonight. Baby Girl was too controlling for me to even think about doing anything like that."

"Well lucky for us, Jess is the opposite. She may still ask you how things are going but she'll leave us alone in actually using the toilet as such and trying our best to hold on."

"Aaron's right. I'm here for you guys but I leave all the control and decisions up to you in regards to bathroom use and trying not have accidents. I'll only ask out of pure concern and worry about how you're doing. Even I can't believe though how well Aaron's already doing. I mean how many accidents have you had today bro?"

"Er…think only 2. Once first thing and then at the stairs. Managed to hold on when I felt urges twice and go outside the damn pull up and then I've managed to go in the toilet a couple times even though I haven't needed to go."

"Which is amazing given that you only came home yesterday bro."

"Thanks sis."

"Er….why you calling each other bro and sis? Your in laws not proper brother and sister Hotch…."

"We get on so well nowadays we're more like close brother and sister than in laws aren't we sis?"

"Your right there bro! Still can't get that sight from last night out of my head though bro!"

"Yeah…er…sorry bout that Jess. But did make it."

"That you did but next time close the door!"

"What's so funny guys? What happened last then?"

"Woke up to use to use the bathroom and had to run and only just made it to the toilet. Stood there with my pj's and pull down using the toilet forgetting the door was open. Jess had got up to use the bathroom herself and had caught me literally with my pants down peeing into the toilet!"

"A sight I didn't want…."

"I'm just glad it was you Jess and not Jack who saw me."

"Too true Aaron. Hopefully when you wake up tonight you can at least close the door…"

"Hey it was either closing door or getting to the toilet in time. Had to choose the toilet…."

"Am happy you made it bro but did I have to see that?"

"Not my fault. Plus I didn't wake you up or force you to drink too much coffee before bed…"

Both Jessica and Aaron couldn't but giggle as they teased each other. Morgan was surprised to see Hotch so relaxed, happy and laughing!

They'd talked for a little while longer until, at about 10.30, all 3 started yawning with tiredness.

"I'll go make you couch pull out Morgan. Why don't you go brush your teeth and maybe try to use the toilet before bed?"

"You're making it sound like I'm your kid!"

"Sorry Morgan. Didn't mean to make it sound like that."

"Yeah, well, was gonna put a fresh one on anyway…."

"Don't forget Derek, you always come out here to the back yard if you have to pee in the night. Better than having an accident in your pull up…."

"Suppose. Thanks Jessica. I'll definitely hose out back yard every day though, save it from stinking…."

"Sure. Now go do what your dad says…." Jessica couldn't help but laugh!

"Okay mom!"

Morgan got up and went upstairs. After putting a couple of spare pull ups into his new backpack Jessica had kindly bought for him and, taking one to use inside the backpack, along with his pyjamas and toothbrush he'd gone into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he pulled off the pull up, which was already wet. After giving himself a quick clean with his wash cloth, he found he managed to pee some into the toilet before pulling on a clean pull up and putting on his pyjamas before washing his hands and heading back downstairs.

Seeing Morgan come downstairs, Jessica went to go upstairs to shower before bed.

"If you need us Derek, we're only upstairs. Don't be afraid to wake me or Aaron up if you have any problems. And don't worry about disturbing anyone else when you get up to go pee.""

"Thanks Jessica."

"Goodnight Morgan. Hope you have a decent night's sleep and no problems. But feel free to wake me or Aaron up should you need to."

"Thanks Jessica. Night! Sleep well!"

"Aaron will you lock up and turn off lights before you come up? I'm just gonna go grab a shower before bed."

"Sure Jess. I'll wait til you've finished in the bathroom. Night!"

"Night Aaron! Night Derek!"

"Night" they both spoke together as Jessica went upstairs.

"You manage to use the toilet at all Morgan?"

"Yeah wasn't a lot though. And I'd still wet the damn pull earlier!"

"I know its gonna be a hassle but set your alarm on low for say maybe up twice in the night so you can get up and go pee outside or in the bathroom. Jess will leave a light in the kitchen on and a light outside the back on and also the lamp by the stairs so you can see."

"Thanks man. And thanks for letting me come stay here even though you wanna spend time with Jack."

"No problem Morgan. We both went through all that stuff. And I promise you now you're here with us things will start to improve for you like they have for me."

"I hope so Hotch, I really do hope so. When I'm all better, I'm taking my gun to that prison and shooting those guys in both the head and below the waist!"

"You know Dave was gonna recommend something to the judge when they finally get sentenced?"

"What's that then?"

"That they spend at least some time in the damn diapers themselves!"

"THAT I would love to see man!"

"Pull out's all made up with a plastic sheet. Hopefully you won't notice it. There are some old towels in the cupboard under the staircase if you want them either for cleaning up or as extra protection for the bed. What I've been doing since I got here is laying a couple of old towels under me just in case but I'll that up to you to decide if you want to do the same. The back door is unlocked so you can out there quickly."

"What time do you guys get up in the morning?"

"With no school for Jack and no work for either me or Jess, we've no set time so anytime really. I've told Jack that to avoid waking or disturbing you, he has to wait until one of us is up before he can come downstairs so you don't have to worry about him disturbing you or catching going outside. Either me or Jess will come downstairs first and make sure the coast is clear so to speak before we allow Jack downstairs."

"And he won't get suspicious of that?"

"No, he knows how much you love to sleep later and I've told him how I really want him to make sure he doesn't disturb you. Plus he's used to coming into one of our room first thing and used to having to wait until on us is up before he can come downstairs first thing. I've told how he'll wait whilst one us comes downstairs to make sure you're either awake or he won't disturb you before we let him downstairs. He understands and promises to do what I've told him to do. In return he gets 6 whole days of fun with us 3."

"Thanks Hotch. At least I don't have to worry about the little man catching me out first thing in the morning."

"You're welcome Morgan. I'm just gonna go lock up and turn off all the other lights apart from the one's I've told you about and the back door which I'll leave unlocked. But I'll say goodnight now as I'm gonna head upstairs once I'm done. Don't forget not to be afraid to wake me or Jessica up in the night though. Neither of us mind helping you should you need help."

"Thanks man. Might grab a couple towels to put under me in bed…."

"Sure. So I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sure. And Hotch?"

"Yeah Morgan?"

"Thanks man. For everything."

"You're more than welcome Morgan. Night Morgan!"

"Night Hotch!"

Whilst Aaron turned off the remaining lights, leaving the hall lamp, a kitchen lamp and the light outside the back on and locking everything except the back door he headed upstairs to bed. He was just going up the stairs when Jessica came out of the bathroom.

"I'm gonna grab some pj's and a you know what before you turn in."

"Sure go ahead."

Aaron grabbed some clean pyjamas and a clean pull up from his supply in Jessica's wardrobe before heading to the bathroom. He was just about to go in, his pull up hidden by his pyjamas, when Jack's door opened and a very sleepy boy came out. Aaron quickly hid his pj's and pull up behind his back.

"Hey buddy what you doing up?"

"Gotta pee. Can I go pee before you brush your teeth dad?"

"Sure buddy. I'll wait til you've finished but you ahead."

"Thanks dad"

Aaron stood there with his pj's and pull up hidden behind his back whilst Jack used the bathroom before coming out and heading back to his room, yawning and half asleep.

"Night buddy"

"Night dad."

Aaron waited until Jack closed his door before he went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He brushed his teeth, undressed and put his dry used pull up into Jessica' bin before managing to use the toilet and then pulling on his clean pull up and pyjamas and heading to bed.

Meanwhile downstairs, Morgan laid a couple of the old towels over the bottom sheet of the couch pull out before turning off the lamp beside him and lying down in pull out bed. He set his cell phone alarm or 1am and 4am and also at 7am before asleep.

Upstairs Aaron set his own cell phone alarm for 2am and 5am.

Both men hated the fact that, until their problem resolved itself, they were having to wake themselves up once or twice in the night just so they could try to use a toilet.

At 1am Morgan was woken by his cell phone alarm after only 2 hours asleep. He groggily got up from the bed and could feel his pull up was dry but that he was beginning to get an urge to pee. He clenched his muscles tight and held on as best he could whilst he ran through the kitchen and into the back yard. He yanked his pyjama pants and pull down and managed to hold and go onto the lawn. Once he was finished he pulled his clothes back up and went back to bed, happy that he'd at least made it out of the pull up.

He instantly fell back to sleep in bed.

Meanwhile at 2am, Aaron's alarm woke him up and he'd had to run to the bathroom, managing to close the this time before just about managing to hold long enough to use the toilet before he went back to bed.

When Morgan's alarm woke him at 4am, he got out of the bed, not feeling an urge to pee. With no desperation he'd managed to go up the stairs and managed to have a decent pee into the toilet in the bathroom before going back downstairs to bed. He couldn't believe he was having such good luck and that, so far, the pull he was wearing was still dry.

Both times Aaron woke up at 5am and Morgan at 7am, both men had needed to force themselves to empty their bladders as they hadn't needed to go. But both of them were exhausted from their broken night.

When Jessica was woken by Jack at 8.30 the next morning, she'd made him stay upstairs by having him go wash and dress whilst she downstairs to check on Morgan. She found the guy still fast asleep but who woke up to the noise of her walking through the living room to kitchen. Both spoke in almost whispers so Jack wouldn't hear them.

"Morning Derek! Sleep okay?"

"Apart from getting up at 1,4 and 7, I'm okay."

"You got 3 times then?"

"Yeah but so far its worked and its dry."

"Good for you. Think I heard Aaron get up twice in the night. When Jack's finished washing why don't you go up and shower and shave? That'll wake you up. Maybe later you can grab a nap if you need it."

"Is Hotch still asleep?"

"He was though Jack will probably go wake him once he's dressed. But good for you for being dry now…"

"Thanks Jessica. Means a lot Can't believe this is the first morning since before our kidnapping that I've woken up dry, even if I did have to wake up 3 times to pee."

"It'll get better Derek. I promise. Soon you'll probably only have to get once in the night before you can sleep through the night without problems."

"Yeah looking forward to that time…."

"Go shower and shave Morgan. I'll clear up the bed."

"Thanks Jessica."

"No problem Derek. And if you want you can just call me Jess, like Aaron does. Less of a mouthful."

"Sure Jess. And thanks."

They both heard Aaron get up and run to the bathroom.

"Sounds like the dude's awake. Means I can get to my stuff."

Morgan got up and, taking the back upstairs with him so that he could use on the pull ups inside to change with, he went upstairs. Just as he got upstairs, Aaron came out of the bathroom.

"Morning Morgan. Sleep okay."

"Sort of. Mind if I grab some clothes and some shaving stuff so I can shower?"

"Sure."

He followed Aaron back into the guy's room to find a fully dressed Jack lying reading on his dad's bed. Morgan was glad he didn't have to get a pull up out of the wardrobe with Jack in the room.

"Morning Uncle Derek!"

"Morning little man Jack. You sleep okay dude?"

"Yeah great."

"Hey buddy why don't you go downstairs now?"

"Sure. You coming Uncle Derek?"

"In a little while little man. I'm just gonna shower and shave first."

"Okay see you downstairs!"

Jack ran downstairs, leaving the 2 men in room alone.

"So when you said you sort of slept okay, I take it you woke a couple of times?"

"Yeah, woke myself up at 1, 4 and then at 7 to pee but it worked cos the pull ups dry."

"Good on you Morgan. If you got up at 7, doesn't that you'd just about gone back to bed when Jess went downstairs?"

"Yeah kinda. but I'd still had about 8 hours of broken up sleep so I'm not too bad this morning."

"Good on you though for waking up dry."

"Hows it gone for you Hotch?"

"Pretty much the same. Woke up at 2 and then 5am then ran to the bathroom just now but made it and my one's dry too."

"I think you right by the way."

"In what way?"

"Every way but mainly me getting better after coming here. Can't believe I'm dry."

"Me neither. Woke up dry yesterday morning but then only just reached the damn toilet when my body failed me and I had to stand going in the damn pull up looking at the toilet!"

"Oh man. That is bad luck!"

"Yeah and that wasn't too long after I'd just made halfway through that night when Jess caught me with my pants down!"

Morgan put his shaving stuff in the backpack and grabbed clean combat trousers, t-shirt, and socks before heading to the bathroom. Whilst he was in there he again managed to use the toilet before pulling on clean pull up and his clothes.

After making sure the bathroom was clean, he left and went back to Aaron's room, where the guy was lying on his bed dozing, obviously still tired. Morgan, obey Jessica's orders put his pyjamas and towel into the hamper in the room. He used his backpack to sneak some more of his pull ups into the bathroom cupboard before taking the backpack back to the room and making sure it had some pull ups in it ready should he need the backpack before leaving the bag in the wardrobe. He saw Hotch stand up and stretch and yawn.

"Bathroom's free man."

"Thanks. Tell them I'm in the shower and I'll be down soon."

"Sure man.

Whilst Aaron went into Jessica's room to get some clothes and a clean pull up, Morgan went back downstairs and into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Is Aaron awake now?"

"Yeah he's just having a shower and shave. He'll be down in a bit."

"Oh right. Hey both of you, how about, as this is the start of 6 whole days of fun, I cook you guys a cooked breakfast?"

"Will there be bacon Aunt Jess?"

"Of course Jack. There's no cooked breakfast without bacon!"

"Awesome! Thanks Aunt Jess. I'm hungry now though. Can I have piece of fruit something til its cooked?"

"Sure Jack. What fruit would you like?"

"Apple?"

Whilst Morgan made himself a cup of coffee, Jessica gave Jack an apple to tied him over along with a glass of milk,

"I insist on helping you Jess. Please let me help?"

"Sure you can Derek."

When Aaron came downstairs after his shower and shave he found Jack sitting at the table happily munching on an apple with a glass of milk in front of him and found Jess and Morgan busy cooking breakfast.

"Morning Aaron. Sleep ok?"

"Yeah. You guys cooking breakfast?"

"Jess here offered to cook us a cooked breakfast this morning. I insisted on helping her.

"Morning buddy. Looking forward to Aunt Jess's cooked breakfast?"

"Morning dad. Yeah I am. She promised bacon. But I was hungry so Aunt Jess let me eat an apple while I waited. That is okay with you isn't it dad?"

"Sure buddy. Apples are good for you anyway."

"I figured the breakfast might take a while and fruit couldn't hurt him…"

"Don't worry Jess. I don't mind as it means I might get more bacon…."

"No dad! Bacon's mine! All mine!"

"Don't worry buddy, I was thinking of stealing Aunt Jess's anyway…."

"Hey, no fair dude, I was planning on taking her bacon…"

"And I was planning on only Jack and I having all the bacon…."

"What?" Both men looked at Jessica

They all couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys need any help?"

"Nah we're all good aren't we Jess?" Morgan looked at Jessica.

"Yeah we're good Aaron. You relax this morning."

"Morgan why you suddenly calling her Jess now? Only last night you were still using her full name…"

"She told me I could call her Jess instead of Jessica."

"Told him it might be less of a mouthful than my full name."

"Oh right. Hey buddy once you've finished that apple and milk, you wanna watch some cartoons together?"

"Yeah, I love cartoons!"

Soon enough the cooked breakfast was ready and they all sat down and really enjoyed their breakfasts.

Luckily for both men, Jack chose to spend the day hanging out and watching kid's movies. Halfway through the morning, Aaron had convinced Jack to let him and Morgan out of watching movies with him and they'd gone upstairs to get their laptops when Aaron's cellphone rang. Morgan had gone to use the bathroom. Aaron saw it said Will on the caller I.D and he answered.

"Hotch"

"Hey Hotch, it's me Will"

"Hey Will, thanks for yesterday by the way."

"No problem Hotch. J.J actually decided to take a few days off herself and managed to convince Matt Cruz to let the rest of the team take the week off. So, as your kidnapping was so hard on everyone, she decided to do the same as you've done with Jack and pull Henry out of his kindergarten class for a few days."

"Oh right. Bet she really missed both you guys."

"Yeah. We missed her too. Taken the week off myself so that we can spend time as a family."

"That's nice for you. Why are calling me now?"

"The thing is Henry wanted to ask Jack something. Is he there?"

"Hang on a sec. He's downstairs watching a movie but I'll call him upstairs."

Hotch put a hand over the mouthpiece and stood at the top of the staircase.

"JACK BUDDY CAN YOU COME UP HERE A SECOND?"

"COMING DAD!"

Jack ran up the stairs to his dad.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing buddy. Uncle Will's on the phone and apparently he, your Aunt J.J and Henry are doing the same as we're doing this week and taking time off work and school to spend time with each other."

"Cool. Be great for Henry. Why you telling me this?"

"Will says Henry wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Aaron went back to the phonecall.

"Will, you still there?"

"Yeah Hotch I'm here."

"I got Jack here, so put Henry on?"

Aaron handed the cell phone to his son.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude it me Jack"

"Hey Jack. I know you want to spend time your dad today but do you wanna come and play with me for a while? Dad says you can. Mom's gone shopping but she said she'll come pick you up on her way home if you wanna come over. Dad says he'll drop you back when you wanna go back home."

"Hang on I'll ask dad."

Jack put the cellphone against his chest and looked at his dad.

"Dad, Henry wants me to go play at his house for a while. Can I? I know I wanna spend time you and the others but I really wanna go play with Henry just for a little while….Please can I dad?"

"Sure buddy. We still got the rest of the week free to hang together."

"Thanks dad. He says his mom is out shopping but that she'll pick me up on her way home and his dad will bring me back when I wanna come back home."

"That's fine buddy. You go with Henry. You deserve every chance to play with any mate. When you two have finished I just need to have quick word with his dad."

"Okay dad. Thanks."

Jack went back to the phonecall.

"Henry dude you still there?"

"I'm just still here Jack. So you wanna come over and play for while?"

"Yeah, dad says I can."

"Cool"

"Can my dad talk to your dad again?"

"Sure see you in bit mate!"

"Yeah dude see you soon."

Jack handed the phone back to his dad and stood whilst Aaron talked to Will

"Hey Will, you sure its okay for Jack to come over and play with Henry for a while?"

"Its fine with us Hotch. As long as you don't mind."

"No actually think it might do Jack some good just being able to play with Henry and be a kid for a while."

"Great. J.J should be leaving the store soon. She's gone grocery shopping but she'll pick Jack on her way home and then when the little wants to go home or you want him home, I'll drop him back."

"Thanks Will. That's good of you."

"No problem Hotch. I'll call J.J now and get her to let you when Jack needs to be ready for."

"Sure. Thanks Will."

He hung up the call and turned his son.

"Thanks for letting me go play with Henry for a while dad!"

"No problem buddy. You deserve the chance to go play with Henry and have fun. Aunt J.J will call me to let me know what time she'll come pick you up."

As they been talking to Will and Henry, Morgan had come out of the bathroom having successfully managing to use the toilet.

"What's this then?"

"Dad's letting me go play with Henry for a little while. Isnt that great?"

"Yeah little man that sounds so cool"

"Can I go tell Aunt Jess dad?"

"Sure buddy you ahead."

Jack ran down the stairs and told Morgan about what Will had said. Then, whilst Morgan had gone into the bedroom, Aaron had gone into the bathroom to use the toilet before he needed it again.

He'd only just come out of the bathroom when J.J rang his cell to let him know that she'd be by the house to pick up Jack in about 20 minutes.

He'd gone downstairs to tell Jack he needed to be ready in 20 minutes and the boy had run back upstairs. He'd only just gone upstairs when Aaron and Morgan both received a text message from Garcia.

'Arranging a team chat on FBI chat 11am. Can you make it? Garcia.'

Both men texted back yes.

An hour later they were both sitting at the living table with their laptops having logged into the FBI internal chat messaging system each with a cup of coffee beside them. They waited until all the others had logged in as well. Both men were surprised to see Matt Cruz, their section chief also logged in.

MORGAN: Hey guys

J.J: Hey Morgan, how things going?

MORGAN: As good as can be expected I suppose.

HOTCH: Hey J.J

J.J: Hey Hotch. thanks for letting Jack come over. He and Henry are enjoying playing upstairs.

HOTCH: Thought he'd enjoy it.

REID: Hey Hotch, hey Morgan!

HOTCH: Hey Spencer

MORGAN: Hey pretty boy

ROSSI: Hey guys how's it going?

HOTCH: Pretty good

ROSSI: Morgan I heard you moved into Jessica's with Hotch?

MORGAN: Yeah, Jess been real good to me

GARCIA: Hey my pretties

HOTCH: Hey Garcia

MORGAN: Hey baby girl

GARCIA: Am NOT speaking to you Morgan…

MORGAN: Why cos I moved here?

GARCIA: Yeah! I was trying to take GOOD care of you

MORGAN: NO you were trying to CONTROL everything. Couldn't get better there so Hotch said Jess offered to let me come stay here instead. Sorry to say this but prefer it here. I still love though baby girl

GARCIA: What was wrong with MY care? What's so diff about Jessica's care.

MORGAN: Jess doesn't make it a big deal and lets me and Hotch control all aspects of problem. She is here for us but lets us control problem.

GARCIA: I was only trying to help you my chocolate thunder…

MORGAN : I know that baby girl but needed an environment like Hotch has here to get better. Am real sorry.

MORGAN: Will make it up to you I promise.

GARCIA: You had better!

HOTCH: You kids finished yet?

GARCIA: Yeah, sorry boss man. How you doing?

HOTCH: Pretty good considering. Am slowly getting better. Both us are still having problems though but we will get there eventually.

GARCIA: Good to hear. How's my little guy doing?

HOTCH: You are talking about Jack aren't you?

GARCIA: Yeah, not interested in any other little guy…."

HOTCH: Just checking. He's great. Pulled him out of school this from today til end of week so we can spend time together. He's at J.J's at moment playing with Henry.

J.J: Just let us know when you want Will to bring him home. Not that we want him to leave just yet or

anything…

HOTCH: Whenever he wants to come home is fine with me. Let him play as long as he wants to. He'll want to come home for dinner though….

J.J: Why, what you guys having tonight?

MORGAN: According to Jack, Tuesday nights are Roast Chicken nights.

J.J: Oh right. Tuesday night s here are normally Lasagne nights.

MORGAN: Yeah that Wednesday's here.

J.J: He always tells us how his Aunt Jess's cooking is awesome.

CRUZ: Hey guys, aren't you all in your homes?

HOTCH: Hey Matt. Yeah we are. Except Morgan.

CRUZ: Where are you Morgan?

MORGAN: At Jessica's house with Hotch and family. Moved here to get better.

CRUZ: Is it working?

MORGAN: Slowly yeah but definitely

ROSSI: Hotch, how's the incontinence control issue going for both of you guys?

CRUZ: Yeah, saw the medical reports and case file reports. Feel sorry for both of you.

HOTCH: Slowly getting there. Having to relearn control and strength down there. But with a lot of effort from us and a lot of support etc from Jess, we're slowly improving.

MORGAN: Still tired from last night though

CRUZ: You guys both chatting in Jessica's house together?

HOTCH: Yeah sitting at same table on different laptops….

ROSSI: What happened last Morgan to make you so tired this morning?

HOTCH: Doctor suggested we get up once OR twice in night to use bathroom. I'm tired from getting up at 2&5

MORGAN: I'm tired from getting up at 1, 4 and 7!

ROSSI: Does waking up up a couple times do any good?

HOTCH: Yeah. Still have to run and struggle to get to toilet but both pull ups last night were dry by this morning.

ROSSI: Good for you guys

CRUZ: What does Jack think of his dad wearing pull ups Hotch?

HOTCH: Doesn't know. We are hiding it all from him with a lot of help from Jess

ROSSI: He'll find out eventually. He's too smart not to.

HOTCH: Yeah well when that day comes, Jess has promised to help both of us explain everything to him

CRUZ: That's good of her.

HOTCH: I know

REID: Tell Jack I said hi.

HOTCH: Will do but got better suggestion just gotta go ask Jess something brb

Aaron turned to Jess who sitting on the sofa

"Hey Jess, you know you had that idea for a barbeque next weekend for the team?"

"Yeah, you still want it don't you?"

"Yeah but can I invite our section chief Matt Cruz as well?"

"Sure."

Morgan heard the talk of a barbeque and turned his head.

"Barbeque?"

"Yeah Jess wanted to invite the whole team next weekend to a barbeque to say thanks for finding us."

"I'm invited aren't I?"

"Yeah course you are Derek. You and Aaron are VIP's"

"Yeah!"

"Morgan, just tell them them will you?"

"Sure."

"What time should I say Jess?"

"Tell them be here about 11 then we can be ready to eat at lunchtime and have the whole afternoon free spend all together."

HOTCH: Am back.

HOTCH: Blake are you there? Heard from everyone but you.

BLAKE: Yeah, sorry Hotch, reading book at the same time as chatting.

HOTCH: Oh right. This is to everyone, including you Matt

CRUZ: Me too Hotch?"

HOTCH: Yeah, you too

HOTCH: Jess wants to thank whole team and you Matt and Garcia for finding and rescuing us. So a week on Sat you are all coming to a barbeque here to celebrate our return. J.J bring Will and Henry. Blake bring James if he's in town. So is everyone up for a barbeque here?

CRUZ: I am but don't know where Jessica's house is.

ROSSI: I'll pick you up Matt on my way. Been there plenty of times

CRUZ: Thanks Dave. In that case Hotch consider me there.

ROSSI: Me too. Will bring all the meat for you.

HOTCH: Thanks Dave

CRUZ: Dave will there be room in your SUV for a load of beer and soda?

ROSSI: Of course

CRUZ: In that case Hotch, I'll bring a load of beer and soda for both us big kids and soda so Jack and Henry can drink something.

HOTCH: Thanks Matt

BLAKE: James IS in town and is here sitting next to me. He says he'll handle BBQ

J.J: Will is saying same thing. Think they can both share cooking duties whilst everyone else relaxes

BLAKE: James says that's fine.

J.J: Hotch count me Will and Henry in. Will bring juice as well so kids don't get too hyper on soda

HOTCH: Thanks J.J

BLAKE: Spencer, you coming?

REID: Yeah but got no way of getting there. Can I get a ride off someone please?

BLAKE: Me and James will pick you up on our way

REID: Thanks Blake.

GARCIA: Consider me there.

HOTCH: Is that everyone?

HOTCH: Matt, Dave, J.J, Will, Henry, Blake, James, Spencer, Garcia

ROSSI: That's it. What time shall we be there?

HOTCH: Jess says everyone come about 11 so that we can eat at lunchtime and hang out talking etc all afternoon.

ROSSI: Sure.

HOTCH: Garcia are you there?

GARCIA: Yes sir Hotch, I'm here

HOTCH: Why'd you arrange a team chat meeting at last min? Don't mind just out of curiosity.

GARCIA: We needed to know how you guys are doing boss

J.J: Hotch, Jack wants to talk to you on here. So will type messages as he says them from him that ok?

HOTCH: Sure.

J.J: Dad, is it okay if I stay all day and come home at 5?

HOTCH: Sure buddy. Fine with me. Enjoy playing with Henry

J.J: Thanks dad. Are you and Uncle Derek doing ok?

HOTCH: We are fine buddy.

HOTCH: He still there J.J?

J.J: Yeah.

BLAKE: So Hotch, how long do you think you'll need the pulls up for?

ROSSI: Blake he's talking to Jack on here

BLAKE: Whoops. Consider me fired Hotch. Sorry

Jack, who was standing next to J.J as J.J typed exactly what he wanted to say to his dad, looked at screen and was completely shocked and confused at what Aunt Alex had just asked his dad.

Meanwhile everyone was sitting in front of their own laptops in complete shock at what was now going to happen.

HOTCH: Blake your fired. Matt take her gun and badge!

J.J: Message from Jack:

J.J: Dad, what is Aunt Alex talking about it? Pull ups are for babies being potty trained.

HOTCH: Jack will explain everything when you come home. Am sorry. Dad.

J.J: But why is she asking how long you guys will need pull ups for dad? I really don't understand.

HOTCH. Be right back buddy. Need to ask Aunt Jess something.

Aaron knew he was in trouble.

"Jess come here a second will you? Morgan I don't know what we're going to do."

Jessica came to Aaron's laptop.

"Aren't you guys chatting with everyone online?"

"Yeah, everyone's at home as Matt's given them all the week off. You know how Jack is at J.J's?"

"Yeah, he's playing with Henry isn't he?"

"He was but apparently he's standing next to J.J and talking to me on here whilst she types what he wants to say."

"Aw cute he wants to join your conversation."

"NOT cute when we're in the middle of talking and Blake asks how long we will need to wear pull ups for when Jack can read the screen and chat"

"Uh oh. So, erm. you mean?"

"Yeah, we gotta have a long talk."

J.J: Dad are you there?

MORGAN: Hey Jack your dad is just talking to Jess. You okay?

J.J: Hi Uncle Morgan. Why is Aunt Alex asking you that?

MORGAN: We will all need to sit down and talk when you get home little man. I'm sorry too.

J.J: But why? Aunt J.J and Uncle Will won't tell me anything and dad isn't talking to me.

HOTCH: Sorry buddy I am here. Was talking to Aunt Jess. I promise I AM talking to you. But this will be

best if you are here and we can all sit down with and talk together.

J.J: Aunt Alex?

BLAKE: Yeah Jack?

J.J: Why'd you ask my dad that?

BLAKE: Your dad needs to explain to you. Am sorry you had to find out this way. Am taking my badge and gun to Cruz at FBI in a min

BLAKE: Hotch I am sorry

HOTCH: You are not fired but I will have to consider our friendship.

BLAKE: Fine with me.

J.J: Dad?

HOTCH: Yeah buddy?

J.J: Does this have something to do with how the bad men treated you before Uncle Dave and team rescued you?

HOTCH: Yes buddy it does but we need to talk when you get home. Cant talk on here.

J.J: Can I come home soon then? Am really confused and worried now.

HOTCH: Course you can buddy.

J.J: Will will drop him off in 20 mins.

ROSSI: I guess that time has come for you guys hasn't it?

HOTCH: Yeah was hoping it never would Dave

CRUZ: Hope everything goes okay Hotch

HOTCH: Thanks Matt. We will have to go now as we've got to prepare to talk to Jack. Blake friendship over but you still are invited to BBQ, though don know why

BLAKE: Am real sorry Hotch.

HOTCH: Isnt James a medical doctor?

BLAKE: Yes why?

HOTCH: Could use him here now. Can you both come over in nxt 15 mins? He can help Jack understand problem

BLAKE: He says he will happily help you. Will be there in 10. Am sorry but see you soon.

Everyone logged off the system. After the 2 men had gone up and used the bathroom before the long talk, both managing to use the toilet, Blake and James had arrived.

"I am so sorry Hotch. I really didn't realise Jack was there."

"Can't be undone Blake. Thanks for coming to help James."

"No problem Hotch. Glad I can help. I can use my medical knowledge and my doctor status to help Jack understand why you need the protection. How are things going anyway?"

They were all walking into the kitchen.

"Slowly getting better. We've decided to make ourselves use the toilet rather than wait most times. Seems to help keep the pull ups dry. And we can hold on somewhat now but still not for very long."

"Sounds like you guys are improving. This will all just take a bit of time."

"Something we've now run out of thanks to Alex here. Alex we actually just needed James here with us. Why don't you go back home before Jack comes and you can come pick him later?"

"Sure. I am sorry though Hotch. Wish I'd never typed that now."

"So do we Alex. So do we. But you'd best go now before he arrives home."

Jess made everyone coffee and poured Jack a glass of apple juice and took everything to the big table where Aaron and Morgan had been using their laptops.

Blake left and 2 minutes later Jack home, with a really worried look on his face and tears in his little eyes.


	18. 18 Jack finds out truth

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"No dad. Why did Aunt Alex ask how long you guys needed pull ups for? No one will answer my question."

"Come sit down buddy at the table and all of us will help explain everything okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise buddy. And I'm sorry that we've been hiding stuff from you. We just thought it best for you if you didn't know."

They all sat around the big table, Aaron and Jessica sitting either side of Jack, Morgan sitting opposite him and James Blake sitting between Aaron and Morgan.

"You know Jack how its best to start every story from the start?"

He nodded yes.

"You remember me Jack?"

"Yeah you're Aunt Alex's husband, James."

"That's right. And what do I do for a living? Can you remember that?"

"Aren't you a doctor?"

"Yeah that's right. Your dad, aunt and Uncle Derek thought it best if I were here as a doctor to help you understand everything."

"Okay. Thanks Uncle James."

"Your welcome Jack."

"Dad so can you start the story? You said what Aunt Alex asked was because of what the bad men had done."

"That's right buddy. You see the men held us chained in a basement with our arms above our heads…"

"I know that bit dad…."

"Okay…well you know when you talked to me at the hospital ?" Morgan looked at Jack.

"Yeah, you told me some of what the men did to you and dad."

"Yeah. Do you remember the whole conversation?"

"Yeah course."

"Remember when I told we were kept tied up for the whole and couldn't move and you that surely they had let us up to use the potty?"

"Yeah, you said apart from that you tied up."

"Well I'm sorry I kinda lied on that part little man…."

"But if they didn't let you up, how did you and dad use the potty?"

"Buddy you remember before you were potty trained and were in diapers?"

"Yeah. You potty trained me dad…."

"Well Jack buddy the men decided we couldn't move at all and made us wear big adult versions of those diapers."

"You and Uncle Derek were made to wear diapers like a baby dad?"

"Yeah. Not our proutdest buddy I can tell you. But the thing is we were kept in these diapers for the whole time they held us against our will. So we had to….erm….use them as our bathroom. Do you understand what I'm saying buddy?"

"Yeah think so. So you and Uncle Derek had to go potty in diapers for 2 weeks straight?"

"That's right buddy. We hated every minute of being in those things. The thing is buddy….erm…James can you help us out here?"

"Jack your dad and Uncle Morgan spent so long having to use the diapers to pee that their bodies forget about their toilet training and they developed a medical condition which means that for a week or two they can't really control themselves when it comes to peeing. Do you understand this Jack?"

"I think so Uncle James. So dad and Uncle Morgan, after spending the whole 2 weeks having to go pee in the diapers the bad men made them wear, now can't control themselves when they pee so they wet their pants everytime they need to pee?"

"Yeah Jack basically that's it. So you know how Alex asked about how long they would pull ups for?"

"Yeah. Do you have wear them forever dad?"

"No buddy hopefully not but listen to Uncle James okay?

"Okay. Sorry Uncle James"

"That's okay Jack. Their peeing problem is only really short term and they just need to re learn control of that area and let their bodies readjust to life not wearing diapers. They are getting better day by day and each day they seem to be getting better at controlling themselves. But they are still having a lot of accidents and still can't hold their pee for long when they need to go."

"Do you understand what Uncle James is saying to you Jack?

"I think so Aunt Jess. Dad and Uncle Morgan just need to re learn potty training for peeing. Is that right?"

"Yeah buddy basically it is."

"Hotch, as you potty trained him, I'll hand it back over to you."

"Thanks James. Buddy do you remember any of your potty training?"

"Some. I do remember wearing pull ups so I could use the potty if I managed to get there."

"The same thing goes for us. We have wear adult versions of pull ups whilst we are re teaching our bodies the potty training in terms of peeing. The pull ups help us in the same way yours did whereby they were there if you had an accident. Our pull ups are there if we can't hold our pee and have an accident but at the same time they can be pulled up and down if we manage to reach the toilet, same as with yours."

"I remember that part of my potty training and remember how good the pulls were until I got to be a big boy and didn't have any accidents. You and Uncle Derek ARE getting better though dad?"

"Yeah buddy we are but its just taking time for us to teach our bodies again about controlling ourselves. Hopefully soon we wont need the pull ups and can go back to how we were before and have full control of our peeing again when we wont have any accidents."

"Have you been wearing them since Uncle Dave found you?"

"Since leaving the hospital we have buddy. As we were lying in beds the whole time in hospital we were put into a diaper. But since we got out of hospital, we chose to wear pull ups as they can be hidden under clothes and we can still use the toilet if we manage to get there in time."

"So you and Uncle Morgan are wearing pull ups now dad?"

"Yeah buddy afraid so. But you know how I make you go pee before car trips or when we stop off on long journeys?"

"Yeah I have to pee even if I don't need to go."

"Well we are sort of trying the same thing and its helping keep our pull ups dry. The pull ups are only there in case we do have accident. But I promise you buddy we are doing everything we can to help our bodies relearn potty training and we are getting better slowly day by day. Do you understand everything buddy?"

"Yeah, how come I've not noticed anything if you guys have needed to wear pulls ups since you got home?"

"That's where I come in Jack. You see I've been helping your dad and since he came yesterday, your Uncle Morgan hide everything from you so that you wouldn't see."

"We just thought it was in your best interests if you didn't see anything and didn't know. We were only trying to do what we thought was best for you buddy. We weren't trying to hurt you or anything I promise. We were only trying to protect you from having to know. Plus I'm the one who potty trained you and now I'm the one who needs potty training!"

"So you guys only hid all this from me because you believed it was in my best interest and you were only doing what you thought was best for me?"

"Yeah buddy. We just thought it was in your best interests that you didn't know. But I am so sorry Jack for hiding this from a smart kid like you all the way to how you first found out about our pull ups."

"And Jack I am really sorry for wife's untimely question. So is she. She didn't know you were standing by J.J's laptop at the time."

"That's okay Uncle James. Tell Aunt Alex I forgive her."

"Thank you Jack."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy? Please don't be mad at us. We were thinking of what was best for you."

"I can never mad at you. Your my dad and I love you. You were only doing what you thought was best for me and I can't not forgive you for that. You were thinking of my feelings more than anything else. And for that I can only say thank you. I don't mind that you didn't tell me or anything dad, and all of you. I'm okay with. I'm just glad you finally decided to tell the truth. Promise you wont try anything like again dad?"

"I promise buddy."

"And you won't need the pull ups for ever will you dad?"

"No buddy. Maybe only for a couple of weeks at most. Hopefully after then we can stop wearing them and go back to wearing normal underpants. again. We just have to make sure that we have full control and we wont have any accident before we stop wearing them for good."

"Like when I was potty training and wearing my pull ups and had to wear them until I'd learn control and didn't have any accidents.?"

"Yeah buddy like that. And before you ask it's only number 1 we have problems with….number 2's we can use the toilet for like normal."

"Er…yeah that was my next question…."

"So do you have any questions buddy?"

"Talking of number 2's, when the bad men kept you in those diapers for the whole 2 weeks…."

"Yeah buddy I'm afraid when we were desperate we had do number 2 in the diaper as well. But they were good in changing our diapers regularly."

"Ergh…disgusting…"

"You asked buddy. And I promised you I'd never lie to if you asked me something. So you got any more questions buddy?"

"Not right now but if I do I can always ask any of you 3 can't I ?"

"Of course buddy. You ask me, your Aunt Jess or Uncle Morgan ANYTHING. And we will never lie to that we can promise."

"You know that as well as your dad, you can talk to me or ask me anything any time little man?"

"Yeah I know that Uncle Derek. Thanks. Aunt Jess I can always talk to you can't I if its something I'd rather not ask dad ?"

"Of course you can Jack. You've been able to ask me anything or talk to me at any time about anything."

"You know buddy you can always talk to me about anything at any time? I'd never lie to you if you asked me something. You know that."

"I know that dad, and Aunt Jess. Thank for explaining everything though everyone, especially you dad. I know it must have been tough seeing as you potty trained me yourself to suddenly be the one to need to be potty trained!"

"Your welcome buddy."

"Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Thanks for taking such good care of dad and Uncle Derek. And also for trying to protect me."

"You are more than welcome Jack. And these 2 guys are not going back to their homes until they are fully potty trained and out of pull ups…"

"Yes Ms Brooks." Both men spoke together.

"Thanks Uncle James for helping explain everything to me. I really did understand what you said."

"You are more than welcome Jack. I'm glad I could help explain things to you. I can see you are not like any typical 8 year old and that you are way smarter and much more mature than most teenagers!"

"Thanks Uncle James."

"Your welcome. So do you understand everything you've been told Jack?"

"Yeah. Think so."

"That's good. Now seeing as I'm a real good cook, what would you guys say if I whipped you guys up something for lunch before I go?"

"REALLY?" Jack's eyes grew wider.

"Yeah Jack. I hear you're having Roast Chicken for dinner so I won't do anything chicken wise but I hear someone's favourite dishes include bacon and Mac n Cheese?"

"Awesome. But we had bacon this morning…."

"I can run to the store and get some then Uncle James can use it." Jess spoke to Jack.

"I got a better idea. Seeing as she started this, I'll call Alex and have her go out specially, to buy bacon and mac n cheese, bring here only to go home again without eating any of it!"

"Good idea James. Was trying think of punishment…."

"You can still think up more punishments Hotch, this is my revenge for my wife not using her brain….hang on a sec and I'll call her."

"I'll drop you back home later James."

"Its okay Jessica, I'll just make her come back to get me. She can pick me up a big mac on her way….and then cos it's her car, I'll be a messy eater on our way home…."

"You are one cruel dude James Blake…"

"Thank you Morgan…"

Alex got a call on her cellphone from her husband.

"Hey James you want me to come pick you up now?"

"Actually no. I was gonna stay and whip these guys up some lunch but as you were the reason we had to talk to Jack, I need you to go out specially, buy a load of bacon and a load of stuff to cook mac n cheese with but not the boxed stuff I want to cook homemade style, but don't forget the cheese part of it. Bring it all here and then go home again. Then when I'm done you'll have to come back out here to get me. Oh and you're paying for it…."

"Why do I need to go out and buy a load of bacon and mac n cheese only to be a delivery guy before coming back home?"

"Cos my wife let me down but not using the brain she supposedly has?….Oh and hurry up these guys are starting to get hungry. If you're too long then I might feed you them as well…..That and pick up a big mac before you come pick me up…."

The others sitting at the table could laugh as listened to James talking to his wife.

"Fine, fine. I won't be long"

He hung up the call and smiled at the rest of them laughing. Jack was laughing so much that had to jump down from his seat and run upstairs before he peed his pants.

When Jack returned and sat at the table everyone was still giggling.

"Where'd you go to Jack?"

"I had to go pee before I wet my pants laughing!"

Eventually the laughter died down. And Morgan found another way to get more laughter.

"Hey little man, I hear you had a big FBI dude go to school with you for the 2 weeks we were missing…."

"Yeah, he was a real cool dude. All my friends were impressed. He didn't like my teacher much though…."

"Why didn't he like the teacher?"

"Cos the agent protecting Jack had to stay with him for the whole time there were a few problems. Firstly he had to sit in the lessons and be treated a student, secondly he was forced to do work and got reprimanded a few times in front of all the kids in the class, thirdly the only times he could go use the bathroom was when Jack was in class with his teacher to keep watch over him as during breaks and lunchtimes he had to stay with Jack at all times. Whilst he was sitting in the class, he had to raise his hand and, in front of the whole class ask to go to the bathroom. He got so fed up of being treated like a student and having ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom that he ended apparently standing outside Jack' classroom for the whole time Jack was in class!"

"He did join a lot of playground games though with me and my mates…"

The adults, especially James, could only sit there and burst out laughing at the thought of the FBI agent in Jack's school.

About half an hour later there was a knock at the door. James, knowing it was his wife, went to answer the door.

"Here's the best bacon and stuff to cook Mac n Cheese I could get. Hope this is enough…"

"Yeah. HOW much did you get?"

"Enough you DID say a load."

"Just as well Jack loves both of these. Now do me a favour and bugger off home til I need you again dear…."

He kissed his wife before closing the door in her face and carrying the bag back into the living room.

"You'll have plenty of bacon and Mac n Cheese to eat all week thanks to my wife…."

They all laughed when they saw the amount in the bag. Blake was clearly trying to apologise….

"Lunch should be ready in about 30 to 45 minutes."

James went into the kitchen to start cooking and also to store the remaining bacon in the fridge and extra supplies in a cupboard. As he began to prepare, he decided he'd hang around long enough to do the dishes after they'd eaten.

Just over 30 minutes later, he was serving homemade mac n cheese mixed with lots of chopped up bacon into 4 bowls. On the top of one bowl he put a couple extra rashers of bacon on top.

"Dinner's ready guys."

He heard Jack running up the stairs, presumably to wash up whilst the adults came into the kitchen.

"Take any bowl except the one with extra bacon on top. That one's for Jack."

"Thanks James."

Jack ran into the kitchen and Aaron placed his bowl with extra bacon in front of him as Jack sat down.

"Thanks Uncle James. This looks AWESOME!"

"Your more than welcome Jack. Mind if I hang around til you've eaten? Then I'll wash the dishes and clean up before I call Alex."

"You don't have to do that as well James."

"I insist. A chef never leaves the kitchen untidy or dishes unwashed. You guys just enjoy the food. "What drink do you want buddy?"

"I'll get the drinks Hotch, you just sit down. So can I take drinks orders?"

"Can I have some apple juice Uncle James?"

"Sure can. And for the lady?"

"I'll just have a glass of water?"

"And for you men?"

"I'll have a glass of water like Jess, Morgan?"

"Water's fine."

Being the chef and gentleman he was he served them all their drinks, serving Jess first, then Jack his juice, then the 2 men.

"Mind if I make myself a coffee though?"

"Sure go ahead. You sure you don't want any James?"

"From what? What you have there is all I cooked. There's no spare….Anyway I'm looking forward to making a mess with my big mac meal in my wife's nice clean car…."

"Won't she make you clean the car?"

"No, we have a deal. The car's owner cleans their own car….regardless of who made the mess….."

"You are certainly one cruel husband James Blake."

"Yeah dude can't believe you can get away with that…."

"She loves me really… well maybe not so much after I shut the door in her face….."

James made himself a coffee and stood watching the other 4 enjoy the food. He'd served such big portions t the 3 adults that Jess couldn't finish her bowl, but Jack happily helped her finish the leftover mac n cheese and bacon. They sat back, having fully enjoyed the amazing food. Halfway through their meal, James had excused himself.

"Jessica mind if I just pop and use your bathroom whilst you guys are eating?"

"Sure James. Go upstairs and its directly on your left."

"Thanks Jessica.'

James had then briefly left the room and returned whilst they were still enjoying the Mac n Cheese with bacon.

"Thank you Uncle James. That really was AWESOME!"

"You are more than Jack. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now how about you guys clear out of the kitchen and let the chef clean up?"

"Are you sure James. I mean me and Morgan don't mind doing that."

"I insist Hotch. You guys just go relax. I got this covered."

"Well thank you James. That is so kind of you and that meal was delicious!"

"You Jessica are more than welcome. Now come on guys skedaddle so I can clean up here."

The 4 of them left the kitchen whilst James washed the dishes and cleaned up and ended up sitting around the TV watching Brother Bear 2.

James appeared in the lounge whilst waiting for his wife to come pick him up.

"Seeing as the closest McD's is another 10 minutes away from here, she probably won't be here for another half hour, so mind if I join you guys watching the movie?"

"Sure Uncle James. It's Brother Bear 2!"

He'd sat in the empty seat to watch the movie with the others.

About 20 minutes later, they'd watched Morgan jump up and run to the stairs only to freeze at the bottom of stairs and mutter something under his breath. He'd come back to couch with an embarrassed look on his face. James really did feel sorry for the man as he sat back down beside Jack.

"Did you make it to the potty Uncle Morgan?"

"No Jack not this time I'm afraid little man."

"Doesn't matter Uncle Morgan. Maybe you'll have better luck next time." With that Jack had gone back to watching the movie. Aaron, sitting on the other side of Jack sent Morgan's cellphone a quick text so that Jack wouldn't hear them speak.

'Seeing as that's ur 1st accident since b4 bed yest. it shows ur improving. Don't forget that happened to me yest aft.'

'Thanks man' Morgan text back when he saw the message. The other 2 had been right when they said he'd improve just from being at the house.

Deciding to go again before he needed to, Aaron had slipped away from the others and had gone upstairs and managed to use the toilet.

He'd just come downstairs when there was a knock at the door and so he opened it to find Alex Blake standing there.

"Hi Hotch, is that husband of mine still here?"

"Yeah, though by the time you get home you may hate him…."

"Why'd you say that?"

"You bought him a big mac meal didn't you?"

"Yeah, its in the car. Why?"

"Nothing just he's planning on eating it whilst you're driving home…and you may have to clean out your car later…."

"So am I forgiven yet Hotch."

"My son forgives you for typing that, I on the other hand am still thinking up worst punishments than your husband has given you today….I was thinking of asking Spencer to help me there…"

"What's Spencer gotta do with my punishments?"

"He can help me retrain you and as punishment I can lock you 2 in room and get him to spend his day, and yours, reciting every boring fact he knows."

"Oh thanks. Looking forward to that…."

"Hi honey." James walked to the door.

"Hey, so I hear you're gonna be eating that lunch on our way home…."

"Yeah cos I'm starving and it's not my car…."

After James had said goodbye to everyone, during which time Jack had thanked him for helping explain everything and had thanked him even harder for the awesome lunch, and Aaron had thanked the man as much as he could for helping them tell Jack the truth, James had left with Alex.

Now that Jack knew and no one had to hide it from him anymore and now that Morgan had settled into staying at the house, both men would surely get better…


	19. 19 Jack wants to go to the zoo

"Dad even though your both wearing those pull ups and still having potty accidents can we still go to the zoo one day and go out to other places?"

"Sure we can buddy. Your Aunt bought us both backpacks we can take spare ones in if we need to change ourselves. We'll be okay wherever we go. This doesn't have to stop us going out to places, I promise buddy, we can still go out to places you want to go to this week."

"Okay dad."

On Jack's insistence they'd all gone back to watching the movie. Once the movie had finished and, whilst Morgan was upstairs cleaning and changing himself after his accident earlier, Jack went to his dad.

"Dad, seeing as I left in a hurry, can I call Henry to say I'm sorry I didn't stay and play? I promise I won't mention you and Uncle Derek's problem or anything like that."

"Sure buddy, I'll get Henry on the phone for you. Okay?"

"Thanks dad."

He'd called J.J's cell phone.

"Hey Hotch, so how are things going with talking to Jack? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's a smart kid. We spent ages talking along with James, Alex's husband, and we told Jack everything. He understands everything now and seems to be okay with it."

"That's good. He wasn't very happy when Will took him home."

"He's okay now though. Been laughing and eating James' Mac n Cheese with Bacon since then."

"Glad he's feeling better."

"Is Henry there by any chance? Jack wants to talk to him and apologise for leaving early."

"Sure, hang on a sec."

"Hello?" Henry's little voice came on the line.

"Hey Henry, it's me Jack's dad, Jack wants to talk to you so let me just put him on for you."

Aaron handed Jack the phone and stood watching and listening as Jack talked to his friend, apologising and promising to go back over and play soon.

The rest of the day had gone by uneventfully. Both men made regular bathroom trips which kept their pull ups dry.

That night, after leaving Morgan downstairs to go to bed, Aaron had gone upstairs and changed into a fresh pull up and his pyjamas, making sure he used the toilet when he brushed his teeth, before he went to bed at 10pm, still tired from the broken nights he was having. He set his alarm for both 2am and 6am, and, after putting towels in his bed, he'd lain down to sleep.

When he woke up at 2am, he realised the pull he'd got on was already wet. He'd forced himself out bed, and went into the bathroom where he cleaned himself up, forced himself to use the toilet and put a dry pull up on before he went back to bed.

The same thing happened when his alarm had gone off at 6am.

Meanwhile Morgan woke up at 1am and 5am. At 1am, he'd managed to run and go outside but when he woke

at 5am, he'd found he'd already wet his pull up and, even though he'd been exhausted, had forced himself to go upstairs to clean and change before he collapsed back on the couch pull out downstairs.

At 7.30 when Jessica had been woken by Jack, she'd had him go wash and dress and go lie with his dad, whilst she went downstairs. Morgan had stayed asleep as she'd crept into the kitchen to make a coffee. Morgan was roused by the smell of morning coffee and had forced his eyes open. As Jessica had walked back through the living room carrying mugs of coffee for her and Aaron, she'd seen Morgan start to get up.

"Morning Derek. There's a coffee in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks Jess."

"So how many times did you get up last night?"

"Twice. 1am and 5am. But the 5am one didn't make any difference as I'd already had an accident."

"Seeing as yesterday, you only had 1 all day and you were dry apart from then, you are getting better."

"I know, its just frustrating I suppose."

"Least your wearing the pull ups though…."

"Yeah, well. I'm just gonna go pee before I have another damn accident."

"I'm going back upstairs so feel free to go outside if you want."

"Thanks Jess."

"And Derek? Don't worry about the odd accident you're still having. Compared to when you came the day before last, you are doing great."

"Thanks Jess."

"I'll wait til you come up and shower before I let Jack downstairs."

"Thanks Jess."

Morgan waited until Jess had gone upstairs before going outside and peeing on the back lawn.

Meanwhile Jess had gone upstairs with the 2 coffees.

"Can I go downstairs yet?" Jack had apparently been quick in washing and dressing.

"In a minute buddy. Wait til your Uncle Derek appears so you know he's up."

"Okay. Dad's still in bed."

"Why don't you go read in your room for a minute. I'll let you know as soon as your Uncle Derek appears."

"Sure."

Jack had gone back into his own room and Jessica had quietly entered Aaron's guest room to find her brother in law just starting to wake up.

"Morning. Sleep okay?"

"Slept okay but no luck last night."

"Why. Did you have an accident."

"Well woke up at both 2 and 6 to find I was wet and had to clean and change the damn thing."

"I'm sorry Aaron. I really do feel for you bro. But don't forget you haven't had an accident in over 24 hours before last night. You were dry all yesterday and the day before you'd only had 2 accidents. So you are better bro. Apparently Derek woke up wet at 5am so you're alone last night."

"I just wish I could control my damn bladder and not have a single accident."

"It seems to be getting better though bro."

"Yeah but only by making myself go to the bathroom at regular intervals."

"Better than having accidents and being wet though isn't it?"

"Yeah suppose. You know just after James left yesterday, Jack asked me if these pulls ups and our accidents would stop us being able to go out to places like the zoo and such this week. I told him you'd got us backpacks to take spare stuff in and that it wouldn't stop us going places but how in the world can either of us go out in public, knowing we're not only wearing damn pull ups but that we'll most likely have accidents. That and I'm not looking forward to changing into a dry pull up in a public men's room stall!"

"You guys could always make as many bathroom trips as was possible in the day. I'd be there so I'd stay with Jack. Plus I don't think anyone would notice either of you were wearing the pull ups. And if either of you did have to change, there's always the disabled toilet or stall. It'll be okay. And now Jack knows he wouldn't mind about frequent bathroom trips you guys made or either of you spending longer in the bathrooms."

"I still don't know. And I'm not sure if Morgan would wanna come with us anyway."

"Jack would insist on him coming though."

"I know which would make it even harder."

"Or make it easier as you'd both be in the same situation and need to do the same things as each other. At least at places like the zoo and what not have plenty of public bathrooms you guys could pop into. And if you afraid of other guy's seeing your pull ups you could always go pee in a stall couldn't you?"

"I suppose."

"And at least you'd have the protection of the pull up if we happened to be somewhere that wasn't near a bathroom and one had to go but ended up having a accident."

"True."

"I tell you Aaron, it will be okay. I'm sure no one would notice anything except us taking Jack out to places like the zoo, park, etc."

"Thanks Jess. I know I only went about an hour and a half ago but I might go try to pee before Morgan showers."

"Sure. And don't worry about anything bro. Not the accidents, certainly not the pulls up and not even about going out in public."

"Thanks Jess."

Just then Morgan came upstairs just as Aaron was getting out of his bed.

"Morning Morgan. You gonna shower?"

"Yeah thought I might do now."

"Mind if I try to use the toilet first?"

"No man go ahead."

"Thanks"

Aaron managed to force himself to use the toilet before going back to his room to pick up his mug of hot coffee that Jess had bought him up. Morgan then collected clean clothes, a clean pull up and shaving stuff before heading to the bathroom to shower and shave.

Morgan had only just gone into the bathroom when Jack came back into his dad's room.

"Aunt Jess, Uncle Derek's up, can I go downstairs now? Morning dad!"

"Morning buddy. Hey I got a very important question to ask you."

"What's that then dad?"

"What do you want to do today buddy?"

"You mean I get to decide what we do?"

"You get to choose what we do every day this week buddy. We'll do whatever you want to do."

"Cool. Thanks dad!"

"Your welcome buddy. This week is your week. So what would you like to do today?"

"You did say that we could go out to places even though you and Uncle Derek are still wearing those pull ups and still having potty accidents didn't you dad?"

"I did buddy. Me and Uncle Derek will be fine going out to places. We'll just have to cope whilst enjoying the day with you. Is there somewhere you wanted to go out to today then buddy?"

"Can we go the zoo dad?"

"Er…sure we can buddy. When he comes out the shower, you'll just to have to check with your Uncle Derek that he wants to come to. Okay?"

"Yeah. And can we….er…."

"Can we what buddy?"

"Invite Henry, his mom and his dad to join us? Henry loves the zoo as much as me."

"As long as Uncle Derek wants go to zoo today, then I'll call Aunt J.J up and see if they can come or if they have any other plans. Okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. Thanks."

"No problem buddy. Why don't you go watch a few cartoons. Aunt Jess will be down in a minute and I'll be down after I've had a shower and a shave. I just have to wait until Uncle Derek has come out of the bathroom."

"Sure dad. Thanks."

"No problem buddy."

Jack ran downstairs and Aaron turned to Jessica.

"I just hope me and Morgan will be okay…."

"You'll both be fine Aaron. And if J.J and Will bring Henry, they can help keep eyes on Jack and you guys can make plenty of trips to the bathrooms. Plus you do have the pull ups for protection if you do have any accidents. I promise you Aaron, it'll be fine!"

"I really hope you're right Jess…."

"I KNOW I'm right Aaron."

Jessica went downstairs and Aaron sat on his bed slowly drinking his remaining coffee whilst waiting for the shower. Soon enough Morgan came back into room fully dressed carrying his stuff.

"Bathroom's free Hotch."

"Thanks Morgan. Oh by the way we're all going to the zoo today…."

"Huh…?"

"We are going to the zoo."

"But we can't….I mean you and I are wearing damn pull ups and having bloody accidents….."

"We got no choice. Jess promised me it would be ok and I reckon it will. Plus I promised Jack yesterday and this morning that these pull ups and accidents wouldn't stop us from taking him out to places."

"I need to stay here where's there's sure to be a bathroom dude. Plus I can't change the damn pull up in the men's room!"

"The zoo has lots of bathrooms Morgan. I'll be in the same boat anyway. Jess said that we can make as many bathroom visits as we want so we can still go pee very regularly which would probably prevent accidents happening. Plus we do have the pull up protection there if we do wet ourselves."

"And how the hell do you expect me to change if I'm wet?"

"Men's rooms have stalls Morgan. Plus there's always the disabled toilet."

"Can't exactly stand there using the urinal though can we? I mean we have to pull everything down. Or at least I do."

"I figured we can go pee in a stall. There are some guys who often do that every day cos they cant go at a urinal. It will be okay Morgan. We'll have take some spare in our backpacks just in case though. Oh and…er…Jack wasn't J.J, Will and Henry to come with us….."

"You mean we gotta spend all day around them as well as Jess and Jack and risk having accidents not only in public but around them? Plus Will and J.J will think us so weird if we keep using the bathroom so much in one day."

"We don't have to use the bathrooms THAT much Morgan. Every hour or so probably will be alright. It's only so that our bladders don't get too full and to make sure we can more or less keep our bladders empty like we do here. We use the bathroom every hour or two, then we shouldn't have an accident."

"I still don't know Hotch….I know people can't see the things under our clothes but I'd know it was there…."

"So would Morgan. We'll just have to put up with it, deal with it and cope with it as best we can and do everything we can to prevent us having accidents. I'm in the same boat you. We got no choice anyway. Jack wants to go and we both will have to go with him. He won't let you stay behind. That's for sure."

"Oh man. Walk around a zoo all day in pull up, use every possible bathroom and even then probably have an accident in public and probably have to change in a mens room stall or disabled toilet. Can it get much worse?"

"At least the zoo has plenty of bathrooms. Jack might want to go somewhere else tomorrow that has almost no bathroom."

"Tomorrow? How many outdoor trips does the little man intend to take us on?"

"I have no idea Morgan. Think he wants to go to other places with us when he's got this week off. Told him this is his week and he can choose what we do every day. Think he's so smart he'll try to go to places that have quite a few bathrooms as knows our problem now and would want to try and help us out by choosing places that have enough bathrooms."

"Talking of bathrooms, how many times did you get up last night Hotch? Once or twice?"

"Twice. At 2 and 6. Would you believe it didn't make a damn difference last night? Both times I was wet so even I'm still having damn accidents. Heard you woke up wet too at 5am ?"

"Yeah. Had gotten up at 1 and was dry and managed to go outside but can't believe the damn pull up was wet when I woke up at 5!"

"Seeing as it's only 5 days since our rescue I reckon we're not doing too badly Morgan. Hopefully by the time the barbeque thing happens we will be back to normal."

"I hope so man, I really do hope so. I'm just not looking forward to spending the entire day walking around somewhere like the zoo wearing a damn pull up or even having an accident in the damn thing in public!"

"As long as we use the bathrooms regularly that shouldn't happen but we do have the things for protection just in case. Plus no one can see them under our clothes so it should be okay. We got Jessica and Jack to back us up. And both J.J and Will know about our pull ups so it'll be okay."

"What do you mean Will knows?"

"He was sitting with J.J during that online chat yesterday Morgan. And I think she'd told him about us anyway. He IS like Jess is to me and everyone and is family."

"Oh man, can't believe Will knows as well….."

"At least its only the team, the section chief, the hospital doc and nurses, James Blake, Will, Jess, and Jack that know…."

"You realise that's roughly FOURTEEN people Hotch?"

"Fourteen people that won't tell anyone else Morgan and who will help or have helped us."

"Man I hate it when you're right….I'm going downstairs before you tell me any more…."

"Sure Morgan go ahead. Tell Jack to come up here a minute. He can talk to Henry when I call J.J."

"Sure. Just don't tell me Jack wants to go to the pool tomorrow…."

Morgan left the room and went downstairs where he found Jack sitting on the couch watching cartoons with a glass half full of juice sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

"Hey Uncle Derek. You okay this morning?"

"Yeah little man. I'm not too bad this morning."

"We're all going to the zoo today Uncle Derek. Please say you'll come too? I can't leave you behind…."

"I'll come Jack. Both your dad and I will be okay. Talking of which, your dad said he wants you to go upstairs. He's gonna call your Aunt J.J and says you speak to Henry when he does."

"Awesome…."

Jack got up and ran upstairs.

Aaron waited until Jack had appeared before dialling J.J's cell phone.

"Hey Hotch! How are things going?"

"Not too bad J.J. Still having problems but we're both getting there. I was wondering do you guys have any plans today?"

"Not really. Will and I were just gonna hang out here with Henry and relax. Why?"

"Just that Jack has asked to go to the zoo today."

"You sure you can handle that?"

"I'm sure WE can…."

"Morgan is being dragged along too I take it?"

"Yeah, Jack won't let him stay behind! I'm sure we'll both be okay. Might have to visit the bathrooms quite a bit to stop us getting wet but I'm sure we should be okay. We still got the things for protection regardless. And we'll have spares in our backpacks just in case."

"Oh right. So you calling me to tell me you lot are off to the zoo today?"

"That and Jack is asking if Henry and both you can come with us to the zoo?"

"Hang on I'll just ask both of them but we aren't doing any special today…."

J.J put her hand over the cell phone mouthpiece.

"Hey Will, its Hotch on the line."

"He doing okay?"

"As well as can be expected I think. Anyway Jack is asking them to go to the zoo today and the little guy wants us and Henry to go with them. What'd you think?"

"I love the zoo. I know Henry will. Is sure he'll be okay today? I mean he's still wearing those things and having problems…."

"He's sure he and Morgan will be able to cope. He said something about maybe visiting the bathrooms a lot but they should be alright. They got the pull up for protection if they have a problem and they're taking spares in backpacks. So would you like to go too?"

"Sure. Hang on, Morgan's having to go too?" Will started laughing.

"Yeah. Apparently Jack won't let him stay behind. So shall I tell we'll go and join them?"

"Sure. HEY HENRY BUDDY, COME HERE A SEC WILL YOU LITTLE MAN?"

Henry ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy, what wrong?"

"Jack's asking if we'd all like to go with him, his dad, his aunt and your Uncle Derek and spend the day at the zoo together?"

"Awesome! Can we go mommy?"

"We can buddy. So you wanna go?"

"Yeah. For sure!"

"Okay hang on I'll tell his dad."

J.J went back to the cell phone call.

"Hotch, you still there?"

"Yeah J.J so what does Will think?"

"Surprised to hear Morgan's being dragged along too. He was worried that you guys might not be okay going but I told you said you'd both manage and might be using the bathrooms a lot. Anyway we'd all like to come with you guys if that's okay."

"Great. So shall we meet you guys at the entrance gates at say half 10?"

"Sure."

"Can Jack talk to Henry?"

"Of course."

Aaron the cell phone to his son, J.J doing the same with Henry at her end and both of them sat listening to their son's having an excited conversation with each other. Finally they handed the cell phones back to their parents.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah, I'm here again."

"Just so you know, we're happy to take Jack off to see different animals if you guys want to stay near bathrooms or anything. We're sure we can help keep him occupied all day and we'll do everything we can to help you guys cope with you know what."

"Thanks J.J. You and Will are too kind. We'll have Jessica with us anyway to help with Jack but thanks. It'll definitely help if you guys can help keep Jack occupied, even though he knows all about our problems and wearing the pull ups. So we'll see you guys outside the entrance gates at half 10?"

"Sure we can't wait, especially this little guy. Henry you at least need to get dressed first sweetie! And we're both still in our pj's too so we can't go yet….Sorry Hotch, Henry wants to leave now even though we're all still in pyjamas…."

"Don't worry J.J. Only Jack and Morgan are dressed. I've not long been up myself. But I'll ring off now as I gotta go shower and shave and Jess has to get dressed. But see you there!"

"Okay Hotch. See you later!"

Aaron rang off and smiled at his beaming son.

"Thanks dad! You're the greatest coolest dad ever!"

"Your welcome buddy. Why don't you go downstairs and get Aunt Jess to help you get some breakfast whilst I grab a shower and shave?"

"Sure. Thanks though dad. Today's gonna be awesome! And I promise to be patient and let you guys go potty enough…."

Jack ran downstairs and Aaron showered, shaved and put a clean pull up and clean clothes on before heading downstairs and into the kitchen carrying his empty mug. Jack was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Morgan was sitting beside Jack eating some toast.

"So I take it Henry and family can come with us Aaron?"

"Yeah. And they know me and Morgan will be making quite a few extra bathroom trips as well. She said they'd help with taking Jack to see different animals and such and help keep him occupied all day."

"That's good of them. What time did you say we'd meet up?"

"I told her we'd meet them outside the entrance gates at half 10. I hope that's okay?"

"That's fine. I'll go get dressed now then I'll grab some breakfast. Don't forget you guys need to make sure you got enough spares in your backpacks though."

"I'll make sure I have. Morgan make sure you got enough spares just in case. I reckon we might be best taking a spare pair of pants with us just in case too."

"Sure man. How long's it take to get to the zoo from here?"

"Only about 20 minutes. We leave just after 10, we'll be fine."

"Sure."

By 10am, both men had got backpacks ready with enough spare pull ups inside and a spare pair of pants just in case and everyone was ready. Both men made sure they forced themselves to use the toilet just before leaving. Then, all climbing into Morgan's SUV, Aaron still not having his SUV at Jessica's house, and with Aaron driving as he knew the way, they left for day at the zoo…


	20. 20 A day at the zoo

By 10.30, Aaron had parked the SUV very close to the zoo entrance gates. They all got out and, with the 2 men carrying their backpacks, they went towards the entrance to find Henry and co already standing there waiting for them.

After hello's they'd gone inside, during which time the 3 men had argued over all insisting they pay for everyone. Eventually Aaron asserted his authority over J.J's and Morgan's BAU team positions and won. Will and Morgan insisted they both pay the lunch bill instead, to which Aaron was quite happy with.

After getting through to the zoo and buying maps and guides, they'd stood there deciding where to go first. Luckily for both Morgan and Hotch, the zoo wasn't too busy that day.

"Dad can we go see the big cats sometime today? And the monkeys too?"

"Sure buddy."

"Can we go the animals with the really long necks daddy?" Henry looked at Will

"Do you mean the giraffes buddy?"

"Yeah"

"Sure we can."

"And the dinosaurs?"

"You mean the reptiles like crocodiles?"

"Yeah, they do look like dinosaurs though!"

"Sure we can Henry. What else do you boys wanna see?"

"Elephants, Rhinos, Meerkats, EVERYTHING!" The adults were never sure how the 2 boys often seemed to speak as one person….

"Erm Hotch, before we start going anywhere do you 2 guys wanna or need the erm….?" Will looked at both other men.

"Nah, think we're good. We went just before we left 20 minutes ago. Probably be good for about another hour.

"Okay, just checking. But if you wanna stop off at any bathroom, just say so. Us guys can look at an animal nearby whilst you guys go. We don't mind waiting do we J.J?"

"No we don't mind waiting or anything Hotch."

"Thanks guys. Really appreciate it. So where we off to first Jack? And of course Henry?"

The 2 boys studied the map between them.

"The meerkats? They're closest. Then maybe the Elephants? That be okay for you dad?"

"Sure buddy. And don't worry there are quite a lot of bathrooms spread around the zoo."

"Okay, just checking dad."

"Thanks for your concern buddy. Means a lot."

"Dad why is everyone talking so much about using the bathroom here? And why would both Uncle Aaron and Uncle Derek need to use to use the bathroom so much?"

"No reason buddy. We'll tell you tonight." Will knew that by the time they got home Henry would of probably forgotten anyway.

"Thanks Will. Now shall we go see those funny Meerkats?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Over the next hour and half they all visited the meerkats, elephants and giraffes. As they passed a men's bathroom, Hotch spoke.

"Erm Morgan shouldn't we erm…" He pointed to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. You guys go on ahead. We'll join you in minute.

Will and the others watched as the 2 men went into the nearby bathroom.

"Hey guys come see these cool birds…" J.J pointed to a nearby enclosure and the 2 boys followed her.

"I might just nip in there as well whilst we're here…." Will looked at Jess before following Hotch and Morgan into the nearby men's bathroom. Meanwhile Morgan and Hotch had nervously gone into stalls and managed to pee into the toilets. They came out to find Will at a urinal.

"Hey man, you have to go too?"

"Yeah, thought I'd go now when I got the chance. See'ya guys outside."

Hotch and Morgan washed their hands before leaving the bathroom. Will came out a minute later and they all carried on walking around the zoo.

About half an hour later they were just passing another bathroom when Jack looked at his dad and tugged on his sleeve. Aaron lent down so the boy could whisper in his ear.

"I need to go pee dad."

"Sure buddy. Henry do you need to pee as well?" The younger boy only nodded yes.

"Come on guys I'll help you." Will looked at Jack "Unless Jack you'd rather your dad helped you…."

"No it's okay. I'll go with you Uncle Will."

"We'll be right back guys."

Will took the 2 boys and helped them use the bathroom and wash their hands before returning to the group to find the 2 women had popped to the ladies bathroom.

"Dad, where the girls?"

"Doing the same you did buddy…"

After another half hour of looking at rhinos, and zebras, they all decided to stop for lunch before carrying on.

"Hey you two" Will looked at the 2 boys. "What would you guys say to hot dogs, chips and soda?"

"AWESOME!"

They'd all sat around a table munching on huge hot dogs, bags of chips and drinking sodas, all paid for by Morgan, who had beaten Will to the challenge of who could get their wallet out first…

After lunch had been eaten and after Hotch and Morgan had again used the bathroom, they'd carried on walking, this time seeing the reptiles, especially the crocodiles, alligator, snakes and spiders, which the boys loved, and then the wolves. Then they got to the best part of the boy's zoo trip. They spent a while looking at the monkeys and primates, the boys loving every minute before moving on to look at big cats, in which both boys were in awe of.

As they walked round, after checking with Jess and Morgan, Hotch had sided up to Will and J.J.

"When we've finished here, you guys are coming back to Jessica's and sharing pizza. That's if you guys are still up for it?"

"We'll be up for pizza. But I'm paying for it. Morgan beat me to paying for lunch so you at least have to let me pay for the pizzas."

"Sure Will. Quite happy for you to pay for the pizzas…"

"Thanks Hotch. Hey Henry, after we leave the zoo, we're all going back to Jack's Aunt Jessica's and eating pizza. What do you think about that buddy?"

"AWESOME!"

"We really having pizza tonight dad?" Jack looked at his dad.

"Yeah buddy, figured you deserved it."

"Thanks dad. That's AWESOME! Henry dude we're eating pizza tonight!"

"Yeah! Thanks Uncle Aaron!"

"You boys are more than welcome."

"And on our way home Will," Morgan looked at Will "We'll stop off and buy a few beers and some sodas."

"No you won't Morgan. You guys go straight back and WE'LL stop off and buy beers and sodas. AND I'M paying for the pizzas too!"

After an hour and a half of looking at reptiles, wolves, primates and big cats, they'd all stopped off at another bathroom, this time everyone using it. Will noticed again how the 2 men used the stalls instead of the urinals. As they were coming out of the men's bathroom, Will decided to ask Hotch why, but asking quietly.

"Hey Hotch, how come you guys have to use the stalls every time?"

"It's only cos we have to pull everything down before we can pee. We just don't want any other guys to see the pull ups or anything….."

"Oh right. Didn't realise. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Will. At least its easier than changing the things in a stall…"

"That's true man…."

After another hour or so they were all tired and decided, after making sure Jack didn't want to see any other animals, decided to head back home. Whilst the others went into the gift shop, the 2 men nipped and used the bathroom again before they left for home, both of them amazed that they hadn't had one accident all day.

Before leaving, Aaron had had an idea.

"Hey Henry, if you'd rather, you can come back with us whilst your mom and dad go get the drinks…."

"Can I dad? Mom? I can go play with Jack whilst you guys go shopping."

"Sure buddy, we just gotta move your seat into their car. You sure about this Hotch?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Will. Figured Henry would rather come back and hang with Jack rather than go round the grocery store…."

"Too true…."

After moving Henry's car seat temporarily into Morgan's SUV and strapping their son into the seat, the other's had gotten into the SUV, Morgan sitting in the middle between the 2 boys on the back seat, and Aaron had driven them towards home.

"Thanks for the day dad! It was AWESOME! Wasn't it Henry dude?"

"Yeah it was awesome! Thanks Uncle Aaron!

"You boys are more than welcome. So Henry I know Jack loves both cheese and pepperoni, but what your favourite pizza topping?"

"Cheese of course Uncle Aaron! Although pep…pepper…the other one is just as good too!"

"Pepperoni dude?"

"Yeah Uncle Derek, that's the one. Bit of a mouthful…"

"Tell me about it. So Hotch how many pizzas we getting?"

"How many can we eat? I figured a pepperoni, a meat lovers feast, and maybe 2 cheese pizzas? Think that'll be enough Jess?"

"4 large pizzas Aaron? I know guys can eat A LOT but still…."

"After walking round that whole zoo Jess, me and Hotch are STARVING! Aren't we man?"

"We sure are. Anyway not only can Will eat a lot but we got 2 pizza lovers sitting next to Morgan here….say boys how much do you love pizza?"

"Are you being serious dad dude? You don't even wanna know HOW much we ADORE pizza…"

"No way mate. Why's your dad even ASKING that question?"

"I dunno dude. Think he's losing it….."

They all got back to Jessica's house 20 minutes later and Morgan helped the 2 boys get out of the SUV before they ran to the front door.

About half an hour after they'd got back, in which time both men decided that, even though they were dry, to change into fresh pull ups, Will and J.J arrived at the house. Both boys had been playing with action figures in Jack's room but had run down the stairs when Will and J.J had arrived. Henry had run to hug both his parents.

"Dad, I'm thirsty. Can I have some juice?"

"Sure buddy. Henry would you like a drink too?"

"Yeah please Uncle Aaron…"

Aaron had taken the 2 boys into the kitchen to get them drinks.

"I got the beers and sodas in the car. Morgan man can you help me bring them inside?"

"Sure man…"

Whilst the 2 men had gone to fetch the beers and sodas from Will's car, during which time, Will transferred Henry's car seat back into his own car, Aaron had phoned and ordered the pizzas now that everyone was there.

J.J heard him ordering and looked a bit surprise. As soon as he'd hung up the call, she'd spoken.

"Hotch, you know there's only 5 adult s and 2 boys eating? I know you guys and Will are big eaters but still…."

"Yeah, well figured we were hungry enough and those 2 boys can never eat enough pizza anyway!"

"True enough….."

After Will had generously paid for the pizzas, they'd eaten until they were stuffed, whereupon there wasn't much pizza remaining!

After Will, J.J and Henry had left to go home, the 2 men had again used the bathroom before they sat down in front of the TV, both exhausted. Somehow, even at 7 in the evening after a long day, Jack still had energy!

"Dad…."

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can we go see that new Ice Age 4 movie that's just come out tomorrow?"

"Morgan, you up to see the new Ice Age 4 movie at the theatre?"

"Sure. More relaxing than today that's for sure."

"In that case buddy we'd both like to go. Why don't you ask your Aunt Jess if she'd like to see it too?"

"Thanks dad! Can er….Henry and his mom and dad come too?"

"If his mom and dad haven't got any other plans buddy, maybe. I'll call them in a minute after I check the screening times."

"Okay. Thanks dad!"

"Your welcome buddy. How about after the movie we go grab something to eat?"

"Awesome. What we eating?"

"We'll see tomorrow. Not sure at the moment."

"Thanks dad. AUNT JESS! AUNT JESS!..." Jack ran into the kitchen, returning a couple of minutes later.

"Dad, Aunt Jess said yes, she'd really like to see the movie too!"

"I'll go get my laptop to check the times, then I'll call J.J to see what they say."

"Thanks dad."

After looking online at the screening times, Aaron called J.J.

"Hey Hotch, miss us already? We've only just left your place…"

"Yeah, sorry J.J, Jack has another request for Henry and both you guys…."

"Another outing?"

"Yeah, he wants to go see that new Ice Age 4 movie tomorrow. But if you guys have plans you don't have to come with us. Jack was just asking."

"Hey Will, Henry you guys wanna go see that new Ice Age 4 tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Can we dad?"

"Sure we can buddy."

"Hotch, we'd love to come too. Wot time are you guys thinking of going for?"

"There's a screening at 11, then I was gonna take everyone out for a bite to eat for lunch afterwards."

"Sure. Hang on a sec….Will says he's paying for lunch!"

"I'll pay for the tickets hang on a sec….Morgan says he'll pay for drinks and snacks…."

"Working well out well then isn't it?"

"Yeah, strangely enough…"

"So meet you guys there at say quarter to?"

"Sure we'll be there."

After the call, the 2 men had dozed off on the couch, exhausted from the long day at the zoo and from the last 2 broken nights they forcing themselves to have.

Jessica let the guys sleep whilst she got Jack bathed and tucked in bed, the boy finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Aaron woke up with a start just over 3 hours later at 10pm to find he'd already wet his pull up. Morgan too woke up to find he was also wet. Jessica had been sitting in one of the chairs when the 2 men woke up and let out quiet curses.

"Hey guys, good sleep?"

"How long we been out?"

"Bout 3 hours."

"Oh man, I can't believe again!" Morgan couldn't believe that, after the whole day of staying dry, he dozed off on the couch and woken up wet.

"I take it you guys are wet?"

"Yeah, we stayed dry all day as well haven't we Hotch?"

"Yeah but we were awake all day Morgan…"

"Derek why don't you go shower and change for bed now whilst I make up the pull out?"

"Thanks Jess."

"Where's Jack?" Aaron looked around as he stood up along with Morgan.

"In bed. The little guy was finally exhausted. I managed to get to have a bath first though."

"Thanks Jess. Here let me help you…."

Whilst Morgan went upstairs to use the bathroom, Jessica and Aaron made up his couch pull out bed. Jessica insisted Aaron go shower, etc next. She could wait til they'd cleaned themselves up and gone to bed.

Once Morgan had come downstairs, Aaron had gone upstairs to shower, brush his teeth, and put a clean pull up and clean pyjamas on, as well as forcing himself to use the toilet before he went to bed.

Meanwhile, whilst Jessica locked up and turned off lights, leaving the now normal couple of lights on for Morgan, as well as leaving the back door unlocked, Morgan had set his alarm for both 1am and 4am and also for 7am.

When Aaron went to bed, he set his own alarm for 1am, 4am and 7am, not knowing that Morgan had set his alarm for the same times. Both men were determined not to wake up wet….


End file.
